Stitches
by C. Marie Davis
Summary: Evie woke up expecting a normal work day at the Doctor's office. She didn't expect to literally stumble over one of the most dangerous men in Gotham, nor did she expect to help heal his wounds. Ever since, her life had changed, becoming a hectic combination of the criminal and law abiding worlds. OC/Zsasz *Praised as "Disturbingly Amazing"*
1. Chapter 1

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_ "Aw, God," A voice groaned from a pile of blankets. A hand managed to worm its way out of the pile and tapped the snooze button on the alarm. The pile started to move before-

_** THUNK!**_ "Dammit!" A voice growled. The lump of blankets had rolled from the bed onto the floor. A head emerged from the pile and glared around at her surroundings before turning her eyes to the alarm clock on the nightstand. She sighed when she saw the time and stood, stretching as much as she could before stumbling out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

The woman quickly went about her business and showered before grabbing a bag and leaving her apartment and the building.

Just as she was about to turn from Park Row in the Narrows onto East Boulevard, she tripped over a body.

"Oh, God," She muttered, pulling herself up off of the pavement. She turned to look at whomever had tripped her and found an unconscious man. "Oh, I'm going to be late for work," She muttered. She tried to pull him up so she could at least try to carry him and found him incredibly light – much lighter than he appeared to be. She half carried and half pulled him up into Melrose Apartments – the building she lived in – before dragging him into her own apartment and laying him on the sofa. She then grabbed her cell phone and called the Doctor's Office she worked at.

"Hello, thank you for calling Gotham Central Health Offices, this is Miranda speaking, how may I help you?" A woman asked. Evie sighed.

"Hey, Miranda, it's Evie, is Cooper in?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, you want me to transfer you over?"

"If you could, please."

"No problem." Evie waited for a minute before a man answered the phone.

"Dr. Cooper Harris," He said.

"Hi, Dr. Harris, it's Evie."

"Hello, Evie. Is there any reason you called me or did you just want to say hi before you came into work?" Dr. Harris asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Harris, but I can't make it into work."

"May I ask why?" Harris asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's an incredibly personal issue," Evie said, looking over at the man currently lain haphazardly on her couch.

Dr. Harris sighed angrily. "Is there any way you can come in later, at least for a little bit?" Dr. Harris asked. Evie looked over at the man. He was severely injured. He needed to go to the hospital.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Harris," Evie said. She hated calling into work. In the two years she'd worked at the office, she'd only ever called in three times and in all of those times, Cooper Harris had always tried to get her to come in anyway, going so far as to make her feel guilty. "I'm not going to be able to make it at all. It needs to be taken care of immediately and it'll take my entire shift."

"Well, you're putting me in a very tight spot," Harris said irritably. "I'm going to have to find someone to cover your shift or else I'll be here by myself until Jan arrives."

"I know it's not the most desirable situation, Dr. Harris, but I wouldn't be calling in if it wasn't important."

"Yes, well, have a nice day," Harris said before hanging up. Evie pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at it.

"Dick head," She growled before turning to her patient. He was starting to stir.

When he was completely conscious, he turned to Evie and grabbed her throat, attempting to lift her off of the ground. Evie clawed at his hands, even though he couldn't actually lift her. He was squeezing hard enough to stop the flow of air to her lungs. "Where am I?" He asked, his voice raspy.

"In-In Melrose Apartments. Park Row, in the Narrows," Evie managed to gasp out. The man's grip was weakening and soon he had to let go of her. "I found you near East Boulevard. You were severely injured. I was going to wait until you woke up to bring you to the hospital."

"No hospitals," The man spat at her.

"You could be-"

"No. Hospitals," He growled. Evie sighed but nodded.

"Fine. No hospitals," She said. "I guess I'll have to take care of you myself," She said. She reached for his shirt and started to unbutton it before the man bat her hands away. "I need to see the extent of your injuries so I can treat them."

"Not there," He told her.

"You've got a blood stain on your chest and it looks like it's yours. I need to take the shirt off," Evie told him. The man rolled his eyes unhappily but allowed her to continue to unbutton the shirt. Her eyes widened in shock at the dashes on his skin. "What on Ear-"

"Do you like my marks?" The man asked.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, there it is. After becoming obsessed with Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City, Zsasz stuck in my head and refused to leave. Add a bit of boredom and a story comes out. Hope you like it. Oh, and apologies for the shortness. It seemed like a good spot to leave it at.**_

_**Follow it**_

_**Review it**_

_**Favorite it**_

_**L.D. Eddy (Previously LadyGotham)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes danced from the tallies on his chest to his face and back and forth until she stopped on his face.

"Why do you have these?" She asked, gesturing to his chest.

"It's to commemorate their lives," The man said. Evie's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "I've liberated them." Evie looked closer at his dirty face, the words reminding her of something – of what, she didn't know. She hesitantly touched one of the scars.

"How many are there?" Evie asked, tracing a tally mark.

"Fifty-Three," He said in a slightly proud manner. Evie shook her head and took her hand away.

"I'll be right back. Stay here," She said. She moved from the living room into the bathroom. She opened the bathroom closet and pulled out the small caddy she had that contained all of the first-aid items in her home. She walked down the hallway and back into the living room, but something was missing.

Her patient.

She blinked and felt the cold metal of a kitchen knife against her throat. Her heart started pounding. She dropped the First-Aid caddy. She took a deep breath in. An arm wrapped around her arm, around her waist, before the hand grabbed the other arm, effectively trapping her.

"Don't-"

"Don't what?" He asked, cutting through her sentence. His voice had a certain tone, an element of intelligence to it.

"Please don't kill me," She said, tears starting to leak out of the corners of her eyes. The first time she ever helped someone in Gotham – other than in the office – and she was going to be killed for it.

"Kill you?" He asked. She could almost feel him smiling. "I'm not _killing_ you. I am going to _liberate_ you, to _free_ you from the mundane and the routine." Evie's eyes darted around her apartment looking for something, anything to help her in her situation. Her eyes landed on the fallen caddy.

"I-if you liberate me," She said quickly. "If you do _that_, who will help you?" She asked.

"Why would I need help?" He asked.

"You're injured," Evie told him. She could feel the blood from stab wounds on his chest and arms leaking onto her own body, leaving red trails on her skin and leaving red stains on her shirt. _It's one of my favorite work shirts, too_, She said, letting something so stupid occupy her mind for a split-second before returning to the present, where a knife was at her throat. "Y-You need stitches, or you'll be leaving a blood trail to wherever you'll be staying."

"I thought I'd stay here," The man said. Evie shuddered. He had planned on killing her and living in her apartment until he no longer had a use for it.

"You need medical attention. I work at a Doctor's office. I'm taking Nursing courses at G.U. I-I can help you," She could tell he was considering it because the arm around her would slacken and tighten at odd intervals and the knife had moved slightly away from her neck.

"You will heal my body?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"O-Of course, b-but only if-if you promise not to liberate me," Evie told him. The knife was pulled away from her and she was released from his grip. He forcefully turned her around to look at him.

"You will heal my body and you will not tell anyone about this," He hissed, his face getting uncomfortably close to hers. "In return, I shall not do you the favor of liberating you." Evie nodded, pulling her face a little away from his. He kept the knife in his hand but moved around her and sat down on the couch. Evie bent and picked up the medical supplies, putting them back in the caddy, before standing and sitting next to him on the couch, wary of the knife he was playing with in one of his hands.

"Can you take your shirt all the way off?" Evie asked monotonously. The man nodded and set the knife down on the coffee table next to the couch. He slipped the shirt off of his shoulders and Evie noticed that the tallies continued down his biceps, stopping just above the elbow. The shirt was left discarded by the knife on the coffee table.

"Admiring my work?" He asked. His smooth voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"I'll be right back," Evie said, noting the blood that had dripped down his arms and chest from various wounds. Evie stood and turned to go down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" His voice stopped her and she turned to look at him.

"I need to get a cloth. You've got blood everywhere," Evie said quietly, looking down at the man's feet. She turned back down the hallway to the bathroom and took a few wash cloths out of the closet before heading down the hall and turning into the kitchen. She filled one of the giant plastic salad bowls her mother had once given her for Christmas with hot water and brought everything back into the living room. The Man was still sitting on the couch, his eyes watching her every move once she was within his line of sight. She got the very distinct and chilling feeling that she was prey – and this tall, slightly muscular man was predator.

She set the bowl on the coffee table and dipped one of the wash cloths in the water before wringing it out and gently touching one of his wounds with it. He hardly flinched when she touched the tender flesh, instead choosing to watch her hands as she moved the wash cloth to clean his wounds; no doubt sustained during a fight and not self inflicted, Evie mused, unlike the tallies.

For a few minutes more she silently cleaned his wounds while he silently watched her.

The wash cloth was soon discarded for needle and thread; she had always been worried about the "what-ifs." What if she, or someone she knew, was injured enough to need stitches and they couldn't get to the hospital? What if one of the costumed villains blew up a hospital and they couldn't make it to any other hospital? And, of course, what if it was serious enough to be sewn, but not serious enough to warrant a trip to the hospital?

She picked up the surgical needle and threaded it. She was about to pierce his skin when he spoke.

"What is your name?" He asked. Evie glanced up at his face before turning back to his arm and starting to stitch the wound on it.

"Evelyn. Everyone calls me Evie or Byrdie," She said. She focused on trying to make the process as painless and easy as possible, which wasn't an easy task as she could feel his eyes' scorching gaze on her.

"Does Evelyn have a last name?" He asked. Evie glanced up in between stitches for a moment before turning back to her work.

"Byrd-Lennox." Silence passed for a few more minutes. She had finished stitching one of the wounds on his arms and moved onto one of the wounds on his chest.

"You said we were in the Melrose Apartment building, yes?" The man asked. Evie nodded. "Hmm." Evie paused. Stupid, she reprimanded herself, she'd given him enough information to find her again if he wanted to find her at all.

Soon she was done doctoring his wounds. She helped him put his shirt back on ever so carefully. She didn't want him to rip his stitches and have her stitch him back up again. She wanted to have him away from her as soon as possible.

"Do you need any help getting to the Centrail?" Evie asked. The man looked up and locked his eyes on hers.

"Getting where, exactly?" He asked.

"Th-The Centrail?" She asked. "I thought – it's the only free way to travel through the city and-"

"I don't recall ever saying I was leaving, Evelyn."

* * *

_**A/N: Voila! What do you think? I rather enjoy the idea of Zsasz actually being intelligent, as compared to him being a complete dolt in some stories. He * is * described as actually being extremely cunning. This is before Zsasz is an extremely famous psychopath/before everyone knew to be afraid of him. Right now he has killed quite a large amount of people – Fifty-Three according to himself. I know, some will ask "how could Evie still not know that it's Mr. Zsasz, the killer? He's someone whose – whenever he'd break out, or whenever his victims were found – face would be plastered all over the evening news and the papers. Sex, Drugs, Rock and Roll, Crime, and Death Sell." Let's just say, Evie has a bit of the author in her; she doesn't watch the news, or read newspapers. She likely just picks up a book and reads it or watches TV shows or movies on demand/on netflix/on crackle. Oh! Oh! There's a poll on my profile, go vote on it. It's a Zsasz question. Don't forget to:**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

**Favorite**


	3. Chapter 3

"You're not-You're not leaving?" Evie asked.

"Why would I leave, Evelyn?" The Man asked. "I've already said that I thought that I would stay here." Evelyn nodded numbly before grabbing the wash cloths and the bowl of bloody water. She slowly walked into the kitchen and dumped the water down the drain before tossing the cloths in the trash.

She had hoped. She had hoped that the man would leave. That she could return to her normal routine, sans the psycho in her living room.

She gripped the edge of the kitchen counter in her hands and took a deep breath in, closing her eyes. It hadn't even been an hour since she called into work and she regretted it wholeheartedly. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. He had entered the kitchen. He was watching her.

"Evelyn," God, would he insist on using her name every time he spoke? Evie wondered irritably. "I'm hungry." Evie turned to the fridge and opened the door, looking over the shelves for something decent to feed the injured psychopath. She had some deli meat and some cheese. She might have some bread, still, She mused. She glanced over at the cupboard where the bread was stored. Had she forgotten to pick more up?

"Sandwich?" Evie asked, glancing over at him.

"What was that, Evelyn?" He asked. Evie cleared her throat.

"Would you like a sandwich?" She asked.

"That would be nice," He said. He sat himself down on one of the stools at the counter and looked at her expectantly. Great. Not only would she be housing him, she would also be acting as caretaker and waitress for the psycho, she thought irritably. She opened the drawer where the deli meat and cheese was stored in the fridge and took some out. She laid the baggies out on the counter.

"Which would you like?" She asked. The Man rubbed his chin slightly for a moment before tapping the package of turkey and the package of swiss. Evie nodded, being pettily thankful for the fact that he didn't want a ham and provolone sandwich. She'd been through enough already today – and it was only ten in the morning – she didn't want to find out she shared the favorite sandwich of some murderous asshole. She grabbed all the other meats and cheeses and put them back in the drawer before closing the fridge and grabbing the bread from the cupboard. "White or Whole Grain?" She asked.

"White, please, Evelyn," He said. Evie grit her teeth.

"Mayo?" She asked. The Man nodded. Evie put the whole grain bread back in the cupboard before grabbing the mayo and spreading it on two slices of white bread. She placed the ham and swiss on one side before plopping the other slice of white bread on top and handing the sandwich over. Zsasz looked at the sandwich in her hand.

"May I have a plate?" He asked. Evie nodded. At least he seemed to have stopped saying- "Evelyn," He added. Evie pursed her lips and reached into the dish washer for a clean plate before dropping his sandwich on it. She slid it across the counter to him.

He looked at it for a second before starting to devour it quickly.

"Hey! Hey! Not so fast, you'll choke or get sick!" Evie said, pulling what remained of the sandwich out of his large hands and placing it back on his plate. "Chew, for God's sake." The man glared at her but started to chew at a slower pace, his eyes locking onto hers. He finished his sandwich soon.

"Evelyn, I'm thirsty," He said. Evie nodded and turned to yet another cupboard before taking a plastic cup out and filling it with ice cold water from the tap. She slid it towards him and took the plate away, setting it in the sink. The man took a gulp of water, then set it down.

"So," Evie said quietly. "What's your name?" She asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Victor," The man said. Oh, Victor doesn't have a last name? Evie asked herself snarkily.

Evie turned from the kitchen, walked down the hallway and into the living room. Her eyes zeroed in on the couch. More specifically, the blood stains on the couch where Victor had sat. She sighed and sat down at the other end of the couch, resting her head on the arm of the couch. After a few minutes, Victor walked into the living room and sat down in the chair. His eyes soon did what they usually did when she was in the room; they latched onto her figure and burned holes in her skin. At least, that's what it felt like to Evie. She tried to ignore him and just sat curled up on her couch, staring up at her ceiling.

Her skin started to crawl.

After five minutes of his staring – a torture that Evie thought they should start using in Guantanamo – Evie finally cracked and walked into her bedroom before closing her door and changing back into her pajamas.

She walked back out of her room with a blanket and a couple of pillows. She dropped them on the end tabled and started taking the cushions off of the couch.

"Pulls out into a bed," She said, trying to fill the deafening silence. She pulled and out popped a frame with a mattress on it. She arranged the pillows and unfolded the blanket. "You can sleep here."

"I'm not tired, Evelyn," Victor said. Evie almost groaned out loud.

"Well, when you are, you can sleep here," Evie said. "Um, do," She paused and looked up at him for a moment. "Do whatever you want to do. I'm going back to bed." She stumbled back into her room, grabbed her mound of blankets, and plopped down on her bed. Not even an hour alone with him and she was already exhausted. She honestly didn't care what he did so long as she woke up alive and intact the next morning.

* * *

_**A/N: Another chapter! Poll is still up. Yay! She's found out his name!**_

_** Miss Singing in the Rain:**_

_**Oh, don't worry, he's definitely not going to be uber intelligent. I just always thought it was weird for a man whose back story stated that he ran a company only had an IQ that, according to many articles I've just read, borders on Mental Retardation. Especially since he's been labeled as cunning. Don't worry, I'm just making him have the intelligence of the average United States Citizen/slightly above the intelligence of the average United States Citizen.**_

_**Thanks for your review!**_

_** A Fan(Guest):**_

_**I know, right? Where's the Zsasz love, people? Honestly, I've only ever been exposed to Zsasz through the AA and AC video games and the little glimpse we get of him in Batman Begins, plus the scarce amount of Zsasz fics out there. I really think he should get more of a spot light in future Batman entertainment, seeing as he's a serial killer who likes to pose his victims and cut his skin to commemorate their deaths. You'd at least think they'd have him be one of the major cases that Gordon is working on, other than the costumed criminals of course. Thanks for the compliment on my writing "Tense, scary, and very captivating – well done!" Well, you sure know how to make a girl smile :D**_

_**Thanks for your review and I hope both of you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget:**_

_**Review**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Follow**_


	4. Chapter 4

The feeling of eyes watching her woke Evie up far earlier than she had wanted. She opened her eyes, sat up and looked around her bedroom. Her eyes stopped on the small lounge seat in the corner. Victor was sitting there. He had the knife again. Evie glanced at her small alarm clock and groaned. She only managed to sleep until noon before He woke her up.

"What do you want?" Evie asked irritably. She flopped herself back down on the bed.

"I'm bored, Evelyn," Victor said. Evie rolled over to look at him.

"Well, what do you want to do?" She asked. He started to play with the knife. Evie sighed and pulled herself up out of her bed and grabbed her robe, slipped it on, and left the bedroom. Victor trailed after her.

She sat down on the clean end of the couch and turned the TV on before handing Victor the remotes.

"Watch some TV," Evie said. Victor sat down next to her. Are you kidding me? Seriously? Evie thought irritably. There's the chair. The frigging chair. And why did he put away the couch bed?

Zsasz turned on GNN. After revealing that a homeless shelter had been blown up, Bruce Wayne had crashed another Lamborghini – Bruce Wayne? More like Bruce Vain, Evie thought – Poison Ivy had been recaptured, and interviewing some nitwit socialite, the news anchor finally got around to revealing that Victor Zsasz was on the loose.

"Please, keep in mind that Zsasz is a very dangerous man," Jack Ryder said. "If you see him, or if you know anything of his whereabouts, do not approach him, call the police." Evie sighed.

"Where were you this morning, Ryder?"

"What was that, Evelyn?" Victor asked, turning to her. Evie frowned. Had she said that out loud?

"Oh, it's nothing," Evie said. Victor continued to watch her.

"I'm bored again, Evelyn," Victor said. Evie sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go outside," Victor said. Evie looked at him. The psycho wanted to go outside?

"Then go," Evie said.

"I want you to come with me, Evelyn," Evie groaned.

"Fine. Do you have a coat? Wait, stupid question, of course you don't," Eve said. She angrily walked back into her room to get dressed. She didn't see Victor slip the kitchen knife up his sleeve.

After she dressed she went back into the living room and handed Victor a cap and a pair of aviator sunglasses. He stared at them.

"Do you want to be recognized?" She asked. "Put them on. We'll have to stop by Good Will and get you a coat. You'll freeze." Victor slid the glasses on before putting the cap on.

Evie had changed into a black curve hugging long sleeved turtleneck and dark flared jeans with a pair of black sneakers and her brown bomber jacket. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and shoved a grey Yukon hat on her head.

"Ready?" Evie asked. She grabbed her brown satchel and Victor followed her out of the apartment and the building.

Just pretend it's you and Hank. It's just you and your brother, going to Good Will, Evie told herself. Yeah, that's it. Hank needs a new coat and he doesn't want to go to a department store.

It would work if the damn psycho would stop staring at her with his damn eyes that made her skin crawl.

"We're gonna take the Centrail," Evie said, turning to glance at Zsasz. He nodded at her and followed her to the station. They waited a few minutes before the next Centrail arrived and they hopped on.

Say anything you will about Wayne, Evie thought, at least the ass donated enough money to keep some sort of public transport free for those that needed it.

Evie sat down on one of the seats while Victor kept standing, choosing instead to hold onto one of the hand holds.

Evie could feel another set of eyes boring holes in her body. She looked up and saw an old woman staring at Victor and herself.

"He got in a fight," Evie told the old woman, technically not lying. He did get injured in a fight. I should have cleaned his shirt before we left, Evie thought, glancing up at the bloody fabric. "I told him it wasn't a good idea, that his brother may be an ass, but hurting him wouldn't solve a thing. Of course he doesn't listen to me."

"You should listen to your girlfriend more often, young man," The woman said. Evie's eyes widened. Girl-Girlfriend? This lady thinks she's his girlfriend? Oh, God, what has the world come to? "She seems to have a good head on her shoulders."

"Of course," Victor said. He sat down next to Evie and took one of her hands in his, smiling at the old woman. "She's always been smart. My brother just makes me so angry sometimes. He doesn't understand that I'm trying to _help_ people." Oh God. He was touching her. Let go, let go, let go. He was making her skin itch and she felt like she was going to toss her breakfast. The Centrail slowed to a stop.

"Well! This is our stop," Evie said. She stood and pulled Victor up.

"Of course, Dear," Victor said. She pulled him out of the Centrail Car and down the street. "That was rude of you, Evelyn," Victor said.

Evie glanced back at him, but continued to pull him down the street.

"I know what you wanted to do to her, Victor," Evie said.

"And what was that?" He asked.

"You wanted to kill her," She said. They continued down the street and turned around the corner before-

_**BUMP!**_

Evie groaned. She had bumped into someone, and whoever it was had been large enough to send her falling to the slushy ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry," A voice said. Evie looked up.

Bruce fucking Wayne? She asked herself in disbelief.

"Oh, wow, sorry," She managed to mutter out. "My fault, I should've been watching where I was going."

"No, it was entirely my fault," He said, smiling at her. He offered her a hand up from the ground and she took it. "I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Evie Byrd-Lennox," She said.

"And you are, Mister-?" Wayne trailed off, looking up at Victor. He got an odd look in his eyes, as if he knew who Victor was.

"Harrison Vale," Victor lied smoothly.

"Any relation to Vicki Vale?" Wayne asked.

"Uh, no," Evie said. "Um, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Wayne, but we've got to get going. Harrison here forgot a coat when he came to visit."

"Please, call me Bruce," He said. "Have a nice day." Evie pulled Victor along behind her again.

"Oh, God, he knew," Evie said quietly. "Did you see how he looked at you? He knew, he totally knew! Oh, God, this is bad."

"Calm down, Evelyn," Victor said. She looked down the street for the Good Will and almost smiled as they were close to their destination. They walked further down the street before she pulled him into the store.

"We're getting rid of that shirt," Evelyn said, gesturing to the bloody white button up. "It's bringing too much attention to you." Victor nodded and followed her to the men's clothing. "How long do you plan on _staying_ with me?" She asked, looking up at him. She tried to pull her hand from his grip, but his hand refused to budge. He didn't answer her. She sighed and moved over to the t-shirts, looking through them. "What size are you?"

"Large," Victor said. Evie sighed and started looking through the shirts, pulling out a large one here and there and draping them across one of Victor's arms. After five shirts, she stopped and moved over to the coats before grabbing one that seemed satisfactory and dragging Victor over to the register to pay for them.

The woman smiled at them before punching the prices into the register.

"That'll be $28.43," She said, putting everything in a large bag. Evie nodded and pulled her wallet out, handing over a twenty and a ten.

"Let me just see if I have the 43 cents," Evie said. The cashier nodded patiently and Evie pulled out 45 cents from her wallet. The cashier smiled and finished the transaction, handing Evie her change. Evie smiled.

"Have a nice day," The cashier said.

"You as well," Victor said, looking at the young girl. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Come on, Vic," Evie said. She turned to the cashier. "Hey, is there a bathroom here?"

"Yeah, it's right by the footwear," She said. Evie smiled.

"Thanks," She pulled Victor over to the footwear and handed him the bag. "Change your shirt and put the coat on." Victor let go of her hand and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

_**A/N: A new chapter! I am amazed at the amount of people that have decided to read my story. Jeez, Zsasz has more fangirls(and fanboys?) than I thought he did.**_

_**(EDIT)**_

_**Oh, dear Lord, here I am. I was gonna save this update until later, but I seriously think there's something wrong with me. Every time I get a review for a story, I honestly have this compulsion to just put more out there, especially if it's a nice review/a long review. I have a problem. * Sigh * Anyway, on to the replies!**_

_** A Fan(Guest):**_

_**I think he did break out to stalk a Doctor, but of course, it is Arkham so, yeah...not that great of an accomplishment. Anyway, I'm liking how the story is coming along too. I don't really plan stories out; I mean, there are major points I want to hit and everything, but I don't actually have a rigid plan. Thank you for your compliments and for kicking my tush into the writing gear.**_

_**P.S. The quick update this morning? That was literally because I woke up, like, six minutes after your review. I had to give you something to please you, especially since I wrote it out last night and didn't post it. I seriously just typed it up, saved it, closed my computer, and passed out. Yay for sleep!**_

_**Also, the quick updates for me aren't uncommon. I finished a story in one weekend just because this one reviewer decided to pretty much stay up the entire weekend and read it while giving me reviews.**_

_**(Fin EDIT)**_

_**Answer the Zsasz poll on my profile page!**_

_**Don't forget:**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one!**_


	5. Chapter 5

They'd left the Good Will and had continued to walk along the streets, ending up in Crime Alley by the Monarch Theatre.

"Would you like to watch a movie, Evelyn?" Victor asked, looking down at Evie.

"Um," Evie shrugged. What choice did she have? "Sure." Victor pulled her over to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets, please," Victor said. The ticket-boy looked up at them.

"What movie?" He asked in a bored tone. Victor looked through the titles listed and hmmed.

"Just go with it," He said. Oh God. He _had_ to pick the one romantic movie playing at the theatre. Evie sighed.

"That'll be $16," The kid said. Evie nodded.

"Do you accept debit cards or-"

"Debit's fine," The kid said. He clicked a few buttons on the register and Evie handed her card over and the kid slid it before handing it back along with the receipt. "Have a nice time." Evie nodded and Victor pulled her over to the concession stand.

"What would you like?" Evie asked.

"A large popcorn and," Victor thought for a moment. "A cherry ice-e."

"Okay," Evie said. She walked up to the concessions register and smiled at the woman running it. "Can I get two cherry ice-es, a large popcorn and some watermelon sour patch kids?" She asked.

"Alright," The woman said, smiling back at her. "That'll be $21.54." Evie nodded and handed over her debit card. The woman did the same thing as the kid at the ticket stand did before handing her card back along with the receipt and a box of watermelon sour patch kids.

Soon the popcorn and their drinks were done and they could head into the room where their movie was playing.

Victor pulled her along the aisle between two columns of seats and all the way to the back, to the last row of seats.

"Why all the way back here?" Evie asked.

"Nobody wants the seats up here. No one bothers the people that sit back here," Victor said. Evie nodded. It made sense. The last few rows of seats were considered the worst, the same with the front rows of seats. Everyone wants the best seat in the house so they opt for the middle of the theatre.

Evie looked up at the screen and saw they were doing Movie Trivia. Currently it was an "Unscramble This Celebrity's Name", where all they would do is give you the letters and you had to unscramble them Lwelosu Crers was currently being displayed on the screen.

"Russell Crowe," Evie said quickly. Victor looked over at her and she gestured at the screen. Soon the letters unscrambled themselves and a picture of the actor showed. It was indeed Russell Crowe.

"How did you know that?" Victor asked. Evie shrugged.

"I guess I'm just good at unscrambling things. It's easy when it's a well-known person, too." Ycrnw Eubae flickered across the screen.

"It's-"

"Bruce Wayne," Victor said, cutting her off. Soon the letters unscrambled and a picture of Bruce Vain himself popped up on the screen. Soon, however, a video started to play. It was a short interview with Gotham's Prince himself.

"Are you kidding me?" Evie asked, rolling her eyes. "He's not even here and he still has to be larger than life and the center of attention."

"You don't particularly like Mr. Wayne?" Victor asked. Evie shook her head.

"He was born rich. He didn't build his empire, his father, his grandfather, all the men on his father's side built the company and made the name Wayne as big as it is today. Bruce just runs it. Actually, he hardly runs it. A friend of his does and Wayne's just there to look pretty. He didn't earn his fame. He was born into it."

Soon the trivia was over and the commercials were done and the movie began to play.

Evie knew Victor didn't watch one second of it.

She could feel his eyes locked on her form as she watched the movie, making her skin crawl and a feeling of being hunted pulse through her.

After the movie had finished they left the theatre quietly and walked back down Crime Alley. Victor had let go of her hand and she had her arms crossed over her chest, the temperature slowly dropping.

Halfway down the alley an arm wrapped around her and pulled her away from Victor. A hand covered her mouth and she felt a gun to her head.

"Hand over the money or the lady gets hurt," A voice said.

"Money?" Victor asked. He turned around to face Evie and her attacker. "You don't need money," He said. He took a step forward. "Why would you need money?" Victor had a glint in his eyes. Evie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just give me the money, man," The thug holding her demanded.

What the fuck was Victor doing?

"You don't need anything," Victor said. He reached into the sleeve of his jacket and pulled out the kitchen knife. Her eyes widened.

When the fuck had he found time to take that from the house? Evie closed her eyes in realization. When she had changed. He must've hidden it up his shirt sleeve.

"Your wants and your needs are just a product of your mundane and trivial existence."

"Wh-what?" The thug asked. He backed away from Victor.

"I can free you," Victor said. Oh God, oh God. No. What? No. Victor raised the knife. The thug holding Evie started to shake. Why hasn't he shot me yet?

"Back off, you fucking psycho," The thug said.

"I'm doing this for you," Victor said. "To liberate you. It's the greatest gift you could ever receive from anyone." The thug shoved Evie away. She fell to the side and hit her head off of the brick wall of the Monarch Theatre. Her eyesight started to fade and she lifted her hand to her head. It was wet. She pulled her hand away and saw the red dripping from her hand onto the dirty slushy ground of the alley. She barely registered the sound of a scream before everything went black.

* * *

_**A/N: You guys are gonna hate me for this chapter. O.M.G. I'm just gonna hop right into the replies.**_

_** A Fan(Guest):**_

_**You wanna know the best thing about being an author on FFN? When you get an email saying someone has reviewed and at the bottom of the email it says "This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit site." I LOVE YOU, MAN! THIS is the exact reason I have a problem. And I love it. I'm happy to distract you.**_

_**As for the erroneous Zsasz, don't be worried about offending me. It's just a clerical error and easily fixed. I've seriously had to go back through the chapters and change any Zsasz to Victor, just because my mind forgets that she's been calling him Victor. I must've missed one. Thanks for pointing it out!**_

_**Yay! Unconcentration. (Is that a word? Probably not. Meh, it is now.)**_

_**I loved the length of your review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**_

_**Hope to be hearing from you again!**_

_** Miss Singing in the Rain:**_

_**Crap. I think I forgot to explain it. In my mind, she's going, "Oh God, if they find out it's him, they'll arrest me for harboring a criminal. I could go to jail. Do you know what happens to girls like me in jail? Oh, God, oh Lord. Okay, Okay. Let's get him a disguise." I guess I should've explained that a little more. Stupid L.D. Stupid, Stupid. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Don't forget the poll!**_

_**Also, Don't Forget:**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one!**_

_**P.S. Just realized that most of my demographic is from the U.K. SWEET! Go U.K.!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Evie slowly raised her head and looked around at her surrounding. Where am I? She asked herself. As she woke up, everything kept getting clearer and clearer until she realized she was in a hospital room.

"What-" She trailed off. What the hell had happened?

"-u Can't go in there, she isn't awake," A woman's voice said. A man opened the door and walked in anyway, a nurse trailing after him.

"Oh, she is, is she?" He asked grumpily, looking at Evie. Evie smiled at the woman.

"My apologies, officer," The nurse said. She walked out of the room. The officer crossed the room in quick strides and sat down in the chair by her bed.

"Good Evening, Ms. Lennox," The Officer said. "I ju-"

"It's Byrd-Lennox," Evie said, interrupting him. He glared at her.

"I just have a few questions for you."

"Alright," Evie said. "Shoot."

"What were you doing at the Monarch Theatre Tuesday?" The Officer asked.

"Yesterday? I w-was," I was bringing a serial killer around town to keep him happy so he wouldn't kill me? Victor's words rang through her ears; _You will heal my body and you will not tell anyone about this. In return I shall not do you the favor of liberating you._ "I was on a date with my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend, huh?" The Officer asked. Evie nodded. He pulled a picture from a file he had with him and showed it to her. It was the thug that had grabbed her. "Is this him?"

"No. Why?" Evie asked.

"We found this man right next to you. You were posed with him as if you were cuddling. He's dead," He said. Evie swallowed, feeling bile rise in her throat. The Officer showed her a picture of her and the thug. The dead thug had an arm wrapped around her and her head was leaned against his shoulder. His other hand was holding her own. His head was positioned to make it look like he was kissing the side of it.

"Oh, God," Evie held a hand up to her mouth. "Oh, G- Excuse me, Officer," She ripped the heart monitor from her finger and rushed for the bathroom.

As soon as she reached the toilet she tossed up whatever her stomach contained. The officer followed her in and held her hair back for her.

"Oh my God," Evie said. She wiped her mouth with some toilet paper and tossed the toilet paper into the toilet before flushing it. She lowered the lid and sat down, holding her head in her hands. She had cuddled a dead body. A dead man had been _kissing_ her head. "Oh, God. Where's-"

"Your boyfriend?" The officer asked. I was going to say water, Evie thought. "We haven't located him yet. Hell, we don't even know what he looks like."

"He's probably at home waiting for me, Officer. I'm the only one he has left, he's probably worried about me," She lied. The officer nodded. "Would you like to know what he looks like, anyway? Just in case he isn't?"

"Alright," He said. He went back into her hospital room before returning with a notepad and a pen.

"He has-" What is the opposite of Victor? Evie asked herself. "Um, he has shoulder length red hair, grey eyes. He's only a few inches taller than me. He's stocky. Not fat, just muscular. He's pale. He has freckles."

"And his name?" The officer asked. Shit. What had Victor given to Wayne? Hamish? No. Harry? Harrison! Harrison Vale.

"Harrison Vale."

"Alright. Thank you, Ms. Byrd-Lennox. An officer will be in touch," The man said. Evie nodded.

"Thank _you_, Officer- What did you say your name was?" She asked.

"Harvey Bullock."

"Thank you, Officer Bullock. I look forward to hearing from you." He nodded and left the hospital room. Evie walked back to her bed and lay back down on it. The nurse from before walked back in.

"That Bullock is a piece of work," She muttered angrily.

"Really?" Evie asked. "He was nice to me," If a bit rude.

The nurse scoffed. "Right. Doctors say that tomorrow you can go back home. You had a concussion, but you wouldn't wake up. Your body thought it was safer to be out than conscious. I don't blame it."

"Yeah. God, I just found out that I was cuddling a dead guy while I was unconscious. I'm going home and taking a shower as soon as I get there." The nurse smiled at her sympathetically and left the room.

Evie sighed and turned the TV on with the remote left by her bed. Immediately she was assaulted with _Teen Mom 2_.

"Oh, Dear God, no," She muttered, switching it back over to CBS to watch 2 Broke Girls.

She fell asleep.

When she woke up, she could leave the hospital.

She dressed in her clothes which had been so nicely washed by the nurses and took the Centrail home.

When she entered her apartment, it was as if Victor hadn't even been in there. The blankets weren't in the living room, the dishes he had used had been washed.

Had it all been some sick and twisted dream or something? She sighed and sat down on the couch. There were no bloodstains on it anymore.

Looking over at the TV remote, she noticed that her answering machine on the end table had a red blinking light. She had messages. She pressed the play button.

"_Ms. Lennox, this is Dr. Cooper Harris. I've just seen your debacle on the news. Taking the day off of work to go see a movie? Do you know how incredibly unprofessional that is?_" Her bosses voice rang out. Evie clenched her fists. Yeah, just completely disregard everything else that had been on the news. "_This is the last time you'll inconvenience the office. You're fired._" _**Click!**_ Wait. What? Did she just hear what she thought she- he _fired_ her?

"Fucking asshole!" She forcefully pressed the delete button and growled to herself. Fucking Cooper Harris. She pushed herself off of the couch and walked into the kitchen. She climbed onto the counter and opened the high cupboard just above the fridge. She looked at the bottles before shrugging her shoulders and grabbing the box of Fish Eye Pinot Grigio. She set it down and climbed off of the counter, reaching for the cupboard with glasses. Her eyes landed on the butchers block.

She was missing a knife.

There was her proof. Victor _had _been here. For some odd reason, it seemed to comfort her.

* * *

_**A/N: CLIFF HANGER(ish)! YAY!**_

_**Okay, bad news, the updates today may or may not be the last updates until Friday seeing as I have to work pretty much constantly until 2pm Friday afternoon. I might type some chapters up just so I can release them tomorrow so you guys have something to read. Anyway, onto the replies!**_

_**KiwiFish(Guest):**_

_**I literally didn't realize this until I read your review. He is a high-maintenance child! I know, what's with the lack of Zsasz love? I don't know why, but the more I write this, the bigger my crush on him gets. Damn. Anyone know how to transfer people from real life into a video game? (Yeah, right, L.D. You can't protect yourself at all. Going into Arkham Asylum or City? Dead girl walking!) It is quite depressing that there aren't that many fics, so I hope this one will help my fellow Zsasz-obssessees. I hope I've kept Zsasz at least a little in character, just because I haven't seen much material containing him besides the games. Thanks for the review, and I hope you really like this chapter.**_

_** Midnight Fedora:**_

_**I tried to make it at least a little funny, seeing as I like humor fics and it helps ease the tension in a scene. Thanks for the review and I hope you like the chapter.**_

_**Don't forget to:**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one!**_


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month – a _fucking_ month – since Victor the live-in psycho had left her posed with a dead guy and she'd seen neither hide nor hair of the ass. Her phones had rung off the hook for the first two weeks, seeing as everyone thought she was the only one of Victor's "victims" - in her eyes, she hadn't really been a victim, she'd been a hostage, well, and a host so maybe she was a _host_-age? - and they all wanted an interview. After getting so irritated and fed up that she told Jack Ryder to go screw a clown, the phone calls started to slow down until they completely stopped.

She'd managed to get a job as a waitress to pay for the bills. It was nice being a waitress, especially at the Iceberg Lounge, because people tipped nicely – especially once they found out who she was. They took pity on her and tipped a bit more than they would have, which made up for the piddly-ass hourly wage Cobblepot gave the waitresses. Being a waitress actually earned her more than what she'd gotten at the Doctors office. She could actually afford to eat nicely and she had already started paying off the loans she'd taken out so she could take classes at Gotham University. It was actually worth the ridiculous uniform of black knicker shorts, a white button up blouse, a penguin tailcoat, and black Mary-Jane heels. Not to mention the ridiculous black bow-tie Cobblepot insisted on.

Really, the only problem with her life A.V. - After Victor – was the fact that Harvey Bullock kept calling her to check in on her. Oh, and the fact that Victor wouldn't stay off of her brain for more than an hour. The only time she had a chance of keeping him off of her mind was when she was asleep. And sometimes that didn't work.

_Ring! Ring!_ Evie lifted her head from her pillow and glared at her cell phone before answering it, grabbing it from its place on her nightstand where it charged overnight.

"Hello?" Evie asked.

"Where the hell are ya, girl?" The British voice of her boss rang through the phone.

"Mr. Cobblepot?" Evie asked blearily before rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"No, it's Maggie, the hostess," He said sarcastically. "Who the hell did ya think it was?" He asked angrily.

"Sorry, the call woke me up. Um," Evie yawned. "I'm not scheduled to work today. I checked last night on the schedule."

"Lulu's called in sick," Oswald said. "She got food poisoning or whatever excuse it was this time," He muttered. Evie nodded. Lulu was one of the other waitresses at the Iceberg, and she generally called in sick so she could stay at home and screw whatever man she was dating at the time. "Anyway, we're extremely busy and understaffed. Maggie said she'd call you and said you'd come in. Was she lying?"

"She might not've called yet, Mr. Cobblepot, but I'll be on my way as soon as possible, sir."

"Good." _Click!_ Jesus, for a short man, he sure was intimidating. Evie jumped off of her bed and rushed around her apartment to get ready, took the quickest shower in the history of mankind, dressed in her uniform, and ran to the Centrail station. God, she was so happy they ran one every ten minutes. She only had to wait another two minutes for the next one to arrive. After that, it would be five minutes before it stopped right outside the Iceberg Lounge.

She stepped into the reception area and smiled at Margaret, the woman that Oswald insisted on calling 'Maggie'.

"Hey, Maggie," She said, playfully teasing her.

"Oh, thank God you're here. The Boss is not happy with Lulu. I think she might get canned this time," Margaret said.

"Good. This is the fifth time since I started here that I've had to cover her shift," Evie said irritably.

"And you've only been here a month. Go punch in and come back here. Cobblepot wants you to serve the private table." Evie froze.

"What?" Evie asked.

"Yeah," Margaret smiled at her. "Now go punch in, Cobblepot's gonna be here soon and if you're not here when he gets here, he's gonna be really angry. Now hurry." Evie nodded and rushed to the employee room, locked her things in her locker, and punched in before rushing back to Margaret's podium.

"Took you long enough, girl," Cobblepot said. Evie sighed inwardly. She was the only one he wouldn't refer to by name. She was always _Girl_.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cobblepot," Evie said. "I tried to get here as soon as I could." He led her up a flight of stairs and through a set of doors to the private room where the private tables were.

"Over here," He pointed to a door. "Is the door that leads to a staircase that goes straight to the kitchens. Makes everything quicker and ensures that our clients aren't waiting long for their food. Up here, you will greet them, you will seat them, you will serve them, and you will clean their tables. Anything," He turned to look her in the eyes. "And I mean _anything_ they say will _not_ be repeated, do I make myself clear?" He demanded.

"Yes sir, Mr. Cobblepot." He nodded.

"Good. I'll be checkin' up on you every now and again. Do _not_ mess this up, it'll reflect badly on me."

"Yes sir."

"Good."

* * *

_**A/N: I know, it's slightly shorter than the rest, but it's setting up for the next chapter. On to the replies!**_

_** A Fan(Guest):**_

_**Dear Lord, I think I'm in love with you. I literally had a spaz attack when I saw the "truncated" message at the bottom of the email FFN sent me. And then I spazzed when I saw the actual review itself. I spazzed for about ten minutes before I calmed down. Thank you for that. Loves for A Fan.**_

_**Anyway, ahem, for the Chapter Five part:**_

_**I didn't think I really got Zsasz down right when he was talking to the thug, so it's good to see that it went over well. Like I've said, I haven't got much exposure to Zsasz beside the video games and even then we don't see him that much. **_

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**When I wrote this, I was all "God, this is suckish. Isn't this suckish? This is completely suckish, they're gonna be like 'BOO! You suck!'" But I uploaded it anyway, and I'm happy to see that you liked it. It really seemed like something he would do, Like "Oh well, she's dead. Might as well just pose her with him. Too bad, she was a fun toy." I've written Cooper Harris to be a dick on purpose, as well.**_

_**I really liked Robert Knepper because he looked so much like the AA and AC Zsasz, same with Mark Strong, but for me James Ransone really stuck out. A.) Because he's handsome and B.) * maybe I'm the only one to see this * But in some of the pictures I've looked at of him, he totally has serial killer eyes. Am I the only one to see this?**_

_**I love your long reviews, they're the best thing ever in the history of mankind – beside chocolate, of course – and they make me insanely happy and spazzish. **_

_**Oh, and as to the updates? I've got it covered. I wrote this on the third, just so you guys could have something uploaded on the fourth. On the fifth I'll be able to write and update, but it'll be later in the day. I'd say, expect the update anywhere from 3-5pm? Maybe later, depending on the muse, but if it's anything like it is now, I'll start writing immediately and have it uploaded by seven in the morning before I have to go in to work. Because that is my mind. Yay for my mind!**_

_**I think my reply is almost as long as your review! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave more mega-awesome-super spazzy reviews for me!**_

_**GraphicGenius:**_

_**YAY! You are now inducted into the Zsasz Fan Club. The Vice-President is A Fan and the President is yours truly. Here it is, five hours and 45 minutes since you reviewed and I've updated. YAY! Hope you enjoy this one!**_

_**Don't Forget:**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Poll!**_

_**Have a nice one!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Evie sighed and plopped down on her couch before resting her head in her hands. It had been a long and tiring night and she was just happy that she had been given the next three days off by Cobblepot. God, she needed it to recuperate from this new form of torture that the world had seemed to devise for her.

_ Evie smiled at the trio that walked into the private room of the Iceberg Lounge._

_ "Table for four under Face," One said. Evie nodded and grabbed four menus and four cutlery sets._

_ "And will the fourth be-" She cut herself off when she looked up and saw one of the mans faces. It had been horrifically burned and scarred. "Joining you later?" She finished weakly, her smile slipping a little._

_ "Yes," The scarred man had said. Evie nodded, put the fourth cutlery set and menu away and tried to bring her smile back while leading them to the private table where Cobblepot usually did business. They sat back in their seats, the burnt one seeming right at home, as if he'd been there time and time before. The other two, dressed completely more casual than the man they were with, seemed nervous, as if not knowing whether or not sitting down would upset the man they were working for._

_ "Is there anything I can get you gentlemen to drink?" Evie asked, taking out a pad of paper and a pen to take their orders. She waited as the burnt one spouted off the most expensive drink and the others nervously looked through the drink list before choosing drinks that were more modestly priced. Evie smiled at them._

_ "Alright, I'll be back soon," She said. She exited through the door to the stairs that lead to the kitchen and leaned against the wall in the staircase. **Holy shit. Holy shit. Oh my God. Oh God. That was- that was Harvey Fucking Dent. That was ****Harvey**** Fucking ****Dent****.** She took a deep breath to calm herself. She had just met the Man of Duality and she was going to serve him food. Dammit. God, if she wasn't going to be arrested for harboring Zsasz for all of six hours, more or less, she'd be arrested for obstruction of justice, not only for lying about Zsasz, but for not turning Harvey Two-Face Dent in. What the hell was wrong with her life?_

_ What the hell was wrong with her?_

And as if serving Two-Face wasn't enough of an experience to give her premature grey hairs _and_ a mental breakdown, then the person he was dining with was.

_ Evie smiled at the group and placed the drinks in front of the respective men, stopping when she reached the fourth. He had arrived when she went to retrieve the others drinks. It was her boss._

_ "Anything I can get you, Mr. Cobblepot?" Evie asked. She hid her anxiety behind a bright smile._

_ "Just get me what Dent got, girl," Cobblepot said. Evie nodded._

_ "Of course, sir. Anything I can get for the rest of you gentlemen?" Evie asked. Her heart was thumping loud and fast in her chest. She was amazed they couldn't hear it._

_ "We'll wait until Cobblepot gets his drink to order," Two-Face said, his voice rough on Evie's ears._

_ "Of course. I'll be right back with your drink, sir," Evie said. She quickly left the table and headed for the kitchens, almost tripping on the stairs in her haste._

_ "What's set your ass on fire?" Dominic, the head chef, asked._

_ "The Boss is dining in the private room with-" Dominic chuckled. "What's so funny?" Evie asked._

_ "You. You didn't know the Rogues dined here?" Dominic asked. The other chefs were trying to stifle their laughter._

_ "Obviously not, Dom, otherwise she wouldn't be rushin' in and outta here like her life depended on it," Lilah, the sous chef said. She tilted her head and reconsidered. "'Course, knowin' Cobblepot and his guests, it might." Evie fidgeted with her hands before rushing to the Wine Cellar where they kept all of their expensive drinks. She quickly brought a bottle of the best up with a glass for Cobblepot._

The rest of the night had been pure hell on her nerves. Almost anything that could go wrong had gone wrong. Dent hadn't liked his drink, Dent hadn't liked his food, Dent had knocked over Cobblepot's bottle of wine and it had been taken out of her paycheck, the cooks had run out of the plate that Dent had originally wanted.

Honestly, by the end of the night she had wanted to find a cave and live in it, never leaving for the rest of her life. Maybe Batman would be willing to rent one to her?

The phone rang. She was too tired to get up and answer.

"_Hey, you've reached Evie Byrd-Lennox. Please leave your name and phone number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a nice one!_" Her answering machine rang out.

"_I don't know what you did, but Cobblepot just fired the girl that usually serves the private room,_" Margaret's voice said quickly. "_I mean, serious dude, she just came in a few minutes ago to get her check. She left crying. Literally crying._" Margaret was serious. She never called anyone 'dude' unless it was. "_I think you're gonna be full time serving the private room. This is good! Congratulations. Oh, this is Margaret. I'm calling from the Iceberg Lounge, you know the number. Wow, I mean...wow. Holy crap. I'll see you in a few days for your next shift._"

Evie had been staring at her phone for the duration of the message and was left speechless.

"What the f-"

_Ring! Ring!_ Evie tentatively reached out for the phone and answered.

"H-Hello?" She asked nervously.

"_Girl_?" A voice with a British accent asked. It was Mr. Cobblepot.

"Yes sir?" Evie asked. Cobblepot paused.

"_You passed the test. You're serving the Private Table from now on, __**Evie**__._" Oh God, hearing her name fall from his mouth just creeped her out. Maybe he could go back to calling her Girl?

"Um, thank you, sir," Evie said quietly. _Click!_ He hung up on her. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Evie asked, dropping the phone on her couch.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh, Evie, you have no idea.**_

_**Alright, alright, I know, I'm a terrible person. I promised from 3-5 and it is now 8:42 as I type this. I have an excuse, however. I am literally exhausted. Not only have I had to work constantly since Wednesday, I have also had to go to family functions. Yay. Note the sarcasm. Okay, so family functions aren't that bad, I AM exaggerating. I just don't like being around other human beings for an elongated time – say, ten minutes? - it makes my skin crawl and I get a headache and I get really tired. So, as soon as I got home from work, I grabbed my laptop, ready to type. I sat down at the end of my bed. And I fell asleep. I literally fell asleep on my laptop. I am amazed my family didn't come in and take pictures of me cuddling my laptop with my feet propped on my pillows at my headboard and my head at the foot of my bed. Seriously. I admit, once I woke up, I realized I looked hilarious. Then I was like. STUPID! YOU PROMISED YOU'D UPDATE! So yeah. That's why. Anywaaaay, enough with this. ONWARDS TO THE REPLIES!**_

_** GraphicGenius:**_

_**YAY! I love that this made it onto the list of your Faves, makes me blush and feel fuzzy in my pump-pump.**_

_** A Fan(Guest):**_

_**I like to be thoughtful, and in good conscience I wouldn't have been able to ignore you guys and not put a chapter up. You call it being thoughtful, I call it an undeniable urge to make people happy. Serious problem. I don't know why, but I always thought Penguin was a cool guy, 'cause he was a villain like the Rogues but he was a bit like the Mafia/Mob as well. I do understand where you're coming from, however. He's shorter than my sister-in-law and anyone shorter than her has to be creepy. Except her dad. I'm not sure if her dad is shorter than her, but if he is, he's totally awesome and un-creepy. Penguin's creepy. YAY! I honestly thought I messed up with penguin so it's good to hear(see?) that I got him right. Yes, Evie has managed to land on her feet and I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**It's probably a good thing that you can't identify serial killer eyes. It means you still have a chance to be normal! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN! Actually, in all honesty, don't run, it's more fun being un-normal and awesome. P.S. We have cookies over here. The normal people don't have that. They have fruitcake or some other monstrosity of a dessert type thing. You are very much welcome, and I can understand the short review. There wasn't much to gush about. You probably won't gush about this chapter either, but I tried, so...Bye!**_

_** Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**I love that you're in love with this story and here is your update, Madame(Monsieur?).**_

_**P.S. There may or may not be an update tomorrow, seeing as I have to work at noon until closing, but I will try as hard as I can. If there isn't, there will be at the very least two updates on Sunday.**_

_**Don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**LOVE FOR MY FELLOW BATMANIACS AND TO ALL YOU EDDIANS WHO LOVE READING MY STORIES!**_

_**Have a nice one!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Evie was lying down, relaxing on her couch on her first day of vacation that Cobblepot had given her to calm down and recuperate after her 'test'. She was currently enjoying Gotham's local soap opera that she hated to love. Right now she was watching Hanna and Rupert fight over the man that was stalking Hanna. Rupert was demanding that she go to the police and Hanna refused, believing the police couldn't help her. Hanna and Rupert were getting very heated in their argument when-

"We interrupt your scheduled programming to bring you an important announcement," A robotic voice said. Evie sat up to watch the TV closer, in case it was something important.

"Hello, my name is Mike Engvall, here to bring you this broadcast. The serial killer known as Mr. Zsasz, or The Butcher, has been caught by Batman," Engvall said. Evie froze. "He is being brought to Arkham Asylum currently. There has been no comment yet from the only living victim of his, Evelyn Byr-"

_Knock! Knock! Knock-Knock-Knock!_

Evie took a deep breath in, got off of the couch, and opened the door. Harvey Bullock was standing in front of her.

"Um, Officer?" Evie asked. "Can I help you with something?" She asked. Harvey rolled his eyes and skirted by her into the apartment.

"How many times do I need to tell you to call me Harvey?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you to _ask_ to enter my apartment?" Evie retorted. Bullock rolled his eyes.

"They're gonna start calling you again," Bullock said. Evie rolled her eyes. "They're gonna bother you when you leave the house. They'll come into your place of work-"

"Like Cobblepot would let reporters in," Evie scoffed. Bullock turned to her.

"What'd you just say?" He asked.

"I said 'Like Cobblepot would let reporters in'," Evie said.

"You work for the fuckin' Penguin?" Bullock demanded.

"Yeah. It's not like I keep it secret, Bullock."

"Well, you can't work there anymore," Bullock said. "Scum like Zsasz can get in too easily. Penguin prefers 'em. They spend more money and keep Penguin rich."

"I can't just quit, Bullock. And since when do you run my life?" Evie demanded, crossing her arms and glaring up at the man.

"Since I had to pry you from a dead guy," Bullock said. Evie rolled her eyes. The man – Bullock – had become a fixture in her life since he had to talk to her at the hospital and was constantly calling to check in on her, only recently taking to dropping by to make sure she was okay. She didn't mind, honestly – he was slowly becoming something like a friend to her. She did, however, think he had a bit of a crush on her. Margaret from work had agreed once she explained one day during their break.

_ "God dammit," Evie had sighed. Bullock was calling her. She answered her phone. "What do you want?" Evie demanded. "I'm trying to eat my dinner." Margaret raised an eyebrow but shoved a forkful of seafood into her mouth._

_ "Where the hell are you?" Bullock demanded._

_ "I'm at work, Bullock. You know, that place people go to earn money so they can live?" Evie asked sarcastically._

_ "I know what it is. Christ, you coulda told someone," Bullock said. "I thought you were missing."_

_ Wait. What? "Why would you think I was missing? Are you- **Are you at my apartment**?" Evie demanded. Margaret's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline._

_ "Well, yeah. I thought I'd check in on you," Bullock said. Evie could almost see him rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly._

_ "You could've asked my neighbor where I was. Old Mrs. Kemp knows my work schedule," Evie said. Bullock sighed. "You didn't think that far ahead, did you?"_

_ "Shut up, Lennox," Bullock said._

_ "Byrd-Lennox," She corrected. "Look, I'm trying to enjoy my dinner before I have to go serve tables, so I'm hanging up now." Evie hung up and sat the phone down on the table in the employee break room before taking a bite out of her own plate of seafood – Cobblepot allowed them a free meal every shift they had to work that included a break._

_ "What was that about?" Margaret asked._

_ "Oh, you know about the whole Zsasz thing – like everyone in Gotham does. Well, there's this one officer, the one that found me, he keeps calling me to check in and he's started dropping by to make sure I'm okay."_

_ "Sounds like he likes you," Margaret teased._

_ "Shut up, __**Maggie**__," Evie snapped. Margaret rolled her eyes._

She would have to confront Bullock about it at some point, sooner or later. Evie opted for later.

"So you pried me from a stupid dead guy, so I was the only living victim of Zsasz's. So what? It's not like he can get to me if he's able to escape. I have coffee with you almost every day at the station, you're constantly dropping by unannounced, and Cobblepot won't let me get kidnapped at work because he needs me to be working. Besides, it's not like he knows where I live," _Oh, he knows exactly where I live._ Bullock glared at her.

"It wouldn't be hard to figure out," He said. Evie rolled her eyes.

"I'm a big girl, Bullock. I can handle myself."

"Sure you can," Bullock muttered quietly.

"Shut up. You should worry more about yourself."

"And why is that?" Bullock asked.

"You're a cop, dumb ass. He has more reason to go after you than he has to go after me. Plus!" Evie said, pointing at the TV where Mike Engvall was still prattling on about Batman, Gotham, Zsasz, and Commissioner Gordon. "He's being put _into_ Arkham. He hasn't broken out. Can't worry about this if he does break out?"

"You mean when he does?" Bullock asked.

"Oh, shut up. You make everyone that's there sound like a Mastermind."

"Most of them are," Bullock said begrudgingly.

"Whatever. I'm fine, you're fine. Leave." Bullock turned to leave and approached the door. He opened the door before turning to look back at Evie. "Just answer one question."

"Shoot."

"What happened to your boyfriend, Harrison Vale?" He asked. Evie sighed and turned away from Bullock.

"Leave. _Harvey_."

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, you're all probably mad because I didn't update until late in the day. Sorry, I got...sidetracked. Anyway, I had to make Bullock a larger character in this. I don't really have anything to say about this chapter. It's kinda meh. A bit of a filler if you ask me.**_

_**Anyway, the replies!**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**Nah, man, don't worry about it. I mean, I know this ain't top-dollar shit right here, but it's pretty cool, ya know what I'm sayin'? It's still from L.D. So it's betta than nothin', yeah? Anyway, here you go. You betta not tell Gordon 'bout this, a'ight? I mean, he finds out I'm dealin' ag'in, and I am screwed fo' sho'. Back in the slammer for Eddy, ya know what I'm sayin'? XD Anywaaaaay, I hope you liked the chapter, however crappy it was.**_

_** MidnightFedora:**_

_**Knowing Cobblepot? It's most definitely not a good thing. Well, depending on your definition of the word 'Good'.**_

_** KiwiFish:**_

_**Yeah, the Iceberg was totally an out-of-left-field kinda idea. Don't worry, Zsasz will be back soon. Yeah he's definitely a hand fu- ZSASZ GET OFF OF THE TABLE!**_

_**Zsasz: But I don't want to, Lizben.**_

_**Shut up.**_

_**Zsasz: I don't have to.**_

_**Do you want me to smack you?**_

_**Zsasz: Like you co-**_**SMACK!**

_**Be. Have. Alright, anyway, yeah. Zsasz is a handful. And an ass. Sorry for the delay in posting, but I had work, I was tired, I got distracted, blah blah blah, insert more excuses here.**_

_** Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**Ah, Madame, Je suis ici simplement pour vous et vos caprices servir. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la mise à jour.**_

_** AssassinsCreedFAN:**_

_**I love that you love reading this story and I hope you enjoyed this update.**_

_**Don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a good one!**_


	10. Chapter 10

It had been four days since Zsasz had been locked up in Arkham and Evie was back at work, waiting on the private table. Today it was just Cobblepot and a man he must've thought was strange or something like that. At least, he kept calling him strange. She was currently pouring Cobblepot his drink when Dominic, the head chef, ran up the stairs.

"Exc-_**puff**_-use me_**-huff**_ sir, bu_**-huff**_-t E-_**puff**_-vie needs t-_**hoo**_-o see th-_**huff**_-e news," Dom said. Evie furrowed her brow but turned to her boss. He nodded begrudgingly.

"Go on, Evie. Must be _important_," He sneered. Evie nodded and followed Dominic over to the large TV in the room. He turned it on to the news.

"-orts are saying that serial killer Victor Zsasz has broken out of Arkham Asylum and is now loose in Gotham," Vicki Vale said from outside Arkham Asylum. "So far, head security guard for Arkham Asylum, Lyle Bolton, has confirmed that only Zsasz has escaped and that all other patients are still safely contained inside," Vicki turned her head to a point off screen and scurried in the direction, the camera panning and zooming to follow her. "Commissioner Gordon! Do you have anything to say about Victor Zsasz's break out?"

"No comment," Gordon said roughly.

"Do you think he'll try to go after Evelyn Lennox-"

"It's _Byrd_-Lennox. Why does everyone forget that?" Evie asked absent-mindedly.

"-seeing as she's the only victim of his to still be alive?" Vale asked. Evie rolled her eyes.

Gordon paused and looked at the camera before looking back at Vicki Vale. "An Officer has been sent to pick Ms. _Byrd-Lennox_ up from her place of work and escort her to a safe house."

"Commisioner-"

"That's all I have to say, Ms. Vale," Gordon said, getting into a police car. The camera focused on Vicki Vale and Evie rolled her eyes, going back to the table to serve her boss and his friend.

"Aren't you worried, Miss?" Cobblepot's friend asked. Evie looked up at him before pouring his drink.

"Hardly. Zsasz can't get to me inside the Iceberg Lounge due to Mr. Cobblepot's strict code on who does and does not get in," Evie said smoothly. "The only thing I'm worried about is the fact that up until recently the police department didn't even know where I worked."

"You're free to go for the night," Cobblepot spat, glaring at the TV.

"With all due respect, sir," Evie said nervously. "I'd rather finish my shift here before I leave." Cobblepot nodded.

"Fine. After Strange and I are done here, you are dismissed. You're to go straight home. Don't want to replace you so soon after you replaced the other one. Olive, wasn't her name?" It had been Nina. Evie nodded.

"Alright. Have you gentlemen decided or do you need a little longer?" Evie asked.

"I'll have my usual, Evie," Cobblepot said, handing her his menu. Evie nodded.

"And for you, sir?" Evie asked, grabbing her trusty notepad. The man smiled.

"I'll have whatever Mr. Cobblepot is having, my dear," Evie nodded, inwardly shivering when he said 'My Dear'. God, he was creepier than Zsasz had been. Evie quickly went back down to the kitchen with Dom and waited patiently while the chefs worked on the two plates.

Time passed by quickly and soon, when she was serving the two men dessert, Officer Harvey Bullock barged in followed closely by Margaret.

"I'm sorry, sir, I told him he couldn't come up here, but he pushed by me," Margaret said, slightly out of breath, however not as bad as Dom had been earlier in the evening.

"Come on, Evie," Bullock said. "I'm here to escort you home."

"Bullock?" Evie asked. "Why are you here?"

"I just said, I'm here to bring you home."

"No, I mean, why are you up here? This is the private room. Only a select few people are allowed access up here, at the discretion of Mr. Cobblepot."

"Dammit, woman, I'm here to-"

"I have to finish my shift."

"Come on, woman-"

"Ms. Byrd-Lennox has decided she'll finish her shift here, Officer," Cobblepot said. "You wouldn't want her to lose her job here just because she didn't finish her shift because of you, do you?" Cobblepot asked, noting Evie's discomfort with the officer and feeling a bit pissed off because he had barged into the private room. What if he had been dining with Dent or Joker or any of the other Rogues?

"Actually wouldn't mind that," Bullock mumbled. Evie glared at him.

"Bullock, you can act like a civilized person and wait for me downstairs with Margaret or you can be an ass and get me fired. Your choice." Bullock glared at her but followed Margaret back downstairs.

"I am so sorry about that, Mr. Cobblepot. Any other Officer would have waited downstairs with Margaret. Bullock's an ass," Evie said. Cobblepot nodded.

Evie quickly finished serving the two and received a large tip from Cobblepot's guest. She grabbed her things from the employee room and followed Bullock down to the street. She garnered many wolf-whistles and cat-calls from men on the street and hugged her things closer to her, thankful that at least the coat of her uniform covered her reasonably.

"I fucking hate you sometimes, you know that Bullock?" Evie spat at the man. He rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather you fucking hated me while alive than happy with me and dead," He said. Evie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure," She said. She glared out the window.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bullock demanded, glancing over at her.

"Oh, you know what it means," Evie said, glaring at the officer. "I know you have feelings for me, dumb ass."

"Right," Bullock rolled his eyes, but kept them on the road. "Because you know everything, don't you, Evie?"

"Oh, fuck off," Evie spat.

"So what? I have feelings for you, so what?" Bullock demanded. "You're apparently involved with this Harrison Vale guy who no one has heard of or even seen. Did he even exist?" Bullock demanded.

"Wh-what?" Evie asked taken aback.

"I bet Harrison Vale didn't even exist. You're hiding something." Evie blinked.

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull the fuck over."

"Wha- No!"

"Pull the fuck over now, Harvey Bullock!" Evie yelled. Harvey quickly pulled the car over to the side of the road and they came to a sharp stop. Evie pushed the car door open and got out, pulling her things along with her before slamming the car door shut.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bullock demanded.

"Getting away from you," Evie yelled, walking down the street.

"You'll get mugged. It's dangerous!"

"How does it feel, Bullock, to know I'd rather walk down one of the most dangerous roads in Gotham than be in a car with you?" Evie turned to yell at him.

"Well, it's Gordon's orders!" Bullock yelled back.

"I don't give a damn!" Evie screamed. She turned and walked back down the road away from him and towards her apartment. Bullock got back in the car and slowly followed her to her apartment building. She pretended he wasn't even there.

She went into the building and climbed the stairs with Bullock following her. When she got to her floor, Old Mrs. Kemp was waiting for her.

"Oh, there you are, dear," She said, smiling. "I let your boyfriend into your apartment, seeing as I have your spare key and all. He said he wanted to be a surprise, but I know you don't like surprises. Just pretend to act it, okay?" Mrs. Kemp said.

"Boyfriend?" Bullock asked.

"Oh, yes, dear. He told me his name was Harrison. Harrison Vale."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kemp," Evie said, smiling at the elderly woman. "That was nice of you to let Harrison in. He keeps losing his damn key."

"Of course, dear. Anytime," Mrs. Kemp said, going back into her own apartment.

"Bullock, you might want to leave. Harrison can get," Evie paused, looking down at her feet. "He can get a little jealous when he sees me with another guy and I-"

"I'm coming in with you," Bullock snapped.

God _fucking_ dammit.

"Alright," Evie said, opening the door. It was completely dark in her apartment. Bullock pushed by her and into the apartment. Evie sighed and walked in, closing the door and turning the light on. Quick as lightening, she was in someone's grip and had a knife to her throat.

"Hello, _darling_," A voice said. Evie froze. She knew that voice.

Apparently Bullock knew who it was too, because as quick as Zsasz had grabbed her, Bullock had his gun in hand and was pointing it at Zsasz.

"Let her go, mother fucker," Bullock demanded. Zsasz shook his head slowly.

"I don't think so," Zsasz demanded. "Put the gun down or I slit her little throat, Officer. I don't think you want me to do that, do you?"

* * *

_**A/N: Well, he had to break out at some point, didn't he? On to the reply!**_

_**AssassinsCreedFAN:**_

_**Holy Shit. What, a minute or two after I update and you review? IFLY! MARRY ME! (wait...are you a chick or dude? 'Cause, if you're a dude, we should totes get married, but if you're a chick...sorry, sister, heterosexual...meh, let's get married anyway!) Ahem, anyway. Yeah. Loves for ACF. Yay for the loves of update! And yeah, wtf is up with the lack of Zsasz fics? Honestly, it suuuuuucks. I mean, I really wanted to read Zsasz fics and there are like none. At all. Oh, P.S. WTF FFN? Why did you spell Zsasz's name wrong? It's Z-S-A-S-Z, not Zsazh. WTF, Mate? You did the same thing with Roman Sionis, dude. Get your shit together. It's Sionis, not Syonis. Bleh. Anyway, Back to ACF. **_**YOU****_ are awesome, my friend. The face must've been funny...Wish I coulda seen :P. Anyway, enjoy!_**

_**Don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Drop the __**fucking gun**__, Bullock_, Evie screamed in her mind. Bullock glared at the criminal but lowered his gun.

"Put it on the end table, Officer Bullock," Victor said. Evie could hear a faint smugness in his voice. Bullock sighed but did as he was told. _Fucking moron didn't tell him to take the bullets out_, Evie thought. Maybe she could get it and threaten Victor with it?

"What do you want, Zsasz?" Bullock demanded. Evie rolled her eyes. Idiot. You know exactly what he wants and all you're doing is standing there and asking him questions?

"Zsasz, let me go, please," Evie said. Victor slid an arm around her arms and waist, effectively trapping her. He wasn't going to let her go.

"Let Evie go, Zsasz," Bullock said. Victor shook his head.

"Oh, I don't think I'm going to let _Evie_ go, Officer," Victor said. Bullock groaned inwardly. "Sit down on the couch and handcuff your arms behind your back. I know you have your handcuffs. You've dreamed of catching me and showing up Batman. As soon as I had left Arkham, you'd grabbed a pair of handcuffs." Bullock glared at the killer and sat down on the couch before handcuffing his hands behind his back.

"V-Zsasz, I have to go to the bathroom," Evie said. She wiggled away from the knife. She could feel Victor glaring at the back of her head before pulling the knife away from her neck.

"Make it quick," He said threateningly. As soon as Evie stepped away from Victor, Bullock dove for the gun and unlocked his cuffs as quick as he could.

While he was unlocking the handcuffs, Victor jumped on Bullock. Evie watched in fear as the two scuffled.

The gun went off. Evie fell back and hit her head.

For the second time since Victor Zsasz had stepped into her life, everything went black.

Evie woke up to a **beep-beep-beep**ing.

She opened her eyes and saw a bright light. She immediately shut them, the harshness hurting her eyes.

"Here, I'll pull it outta your eyes," A man's voice said. Evie opened her eyes again and the light was out of her eyes. She was looking at a white ceiling. She turned over and saw a man she didn't recognize sitting next to her. He was handsome, in a rough way. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Thank God you're awake," He said. Evie shook her head slightly, her confused expression staying.

"Wh-" She started to stay. She tried to push herself up into a sitting position and all she got for her efforts was a bought of dizziness.

"Lay back down, Doctor's orders," He said. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, but," Evie looked over at the man. "Wh-who exactly are you?" The man started to laugh.

"Seriously, Evie?" He asked. His laughter died as he saw the confusion stay on her face. "You're kidding, right?" He asked.

"If I was kidding, it'd be an awful joke. Who are you?" Evie asked, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"It's me. Bullock. Harvey Bullock," He said.

"Sorry, it just doesn't ring any bells," Evie said.

"Are you fucking with me?" Bullock demanded.

"Wha-? No!" Evie said. "If you're going to be rude, you can leave."

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Bullock muttered. "One minute," Bullock said. He moved to the other side of the room and pulled out a cell phone. He punched in a number and held the phone to his ear. "Gordon? It's Bullock. You need to get down here. It's Evelyn Byrd-Lennox. She's got no memory of what happened, at least, or who I am. Alright. Yes, sir." He hung up and sat back down in the chair next to Evie's bed.

Who the hell was this Bullock man in the room with her? Evie asked herself. And who the hell was Gordon?

"Who's Gordon?" Evie asked.

"Who's Gor- Who's _Gordon_?" Bullock asked. Evie nodded.

"Goddamn. What do you remember?" Bullock asked.

"Well," Evie paused. "I remember everything, I think. All the way up to waking up and getting ready for work. I think I worked at a Doctor's office. I remember tripping over someone on my way to work. And that's it. I think I was going to help them."

"Jesus Christ," Bullock muttered. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. "So, you don't remember anything about me?"

"No," Evie said honestly. She frowned. "Were we friends?" She asked.

"Yeah, you could call it that," Bullock said.

"Were we more than friends?"

"No!"

"So was I not good enough for you? Or?" Evie trailed off.

"What? No! It was the other way around."

"What was wrong with you?" Evie asked.

"Nothing was wrong with me."

"Well, there had to have been something. Why wouldn't I date you?"

"What?"

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but you're kinda good-looking," Evie said. She immediately closed her mouth and blushed. "Did I just say that? Ignore me."

"It'll be written off as a drug-induced rambling," Bullock said jokingly.

"I'm on drugs?" Evie asked, shocked.

"Not recreationally. You were shot. You're being medicated."

"I was shot? What was I doing to get shot?" Evie asked. "Oh my God, Oh my God. Oh, Dear Lord." Evie started to hyperventilate.

"Evie, shut up and breath!" Evie nodded and started to take in short breaths. "You were being held hostage by a serial killer. There was a scuffle and you were shot during it. You hit your head. Must've been harder than the doc thought, it knocked your memory right outta your head," He said jokingly. Evie sighed and plopped back down on the bed and covered her face with her hands.

"Can I-Can I have a minute?" She asked weakly. "I just need a minute alone." She could hear Bullock get up out of his seat.

"Yeah, sure," He said. She heard him start walking and the door opened and closed. Evie took a deep breath in.

How much was she missing? What from her life didn't she know anymore? How long ago was the day that she tripped over that man on her way to work?

She lay there for what seemed like hours just contemplating what she could've missed.

Eventually, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Evie said, not moving her hands from her face.

"Ms. Lenno-"

"_Byrd_-Lennox," Evie corrected automatically.

"Ms. Byrd-Lennox, my name is James Gordon. I'm the police commissioner for Gotham City. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

* * *

_**A/N: I know, I know. I'm mean. Whatever.**_

_**On to the replies!**_

_** Miss Singing in the Rain:**_

_**YAY! The idiocy was on purpose. She was pissed at Bullock and decided to do the one thing that would get him the angriest at that moment; she purposefully put herself in danger. Besides, when you're pissed, you do a **_LOT**_ of stupid crap. Like put yourself in danger. Like Dumb Ass Evie did when she decided to walk instead of stay in the car. As for the apartment thing...I think she knows Zsasz won't _actually_ kill her. If he wanted her dead, it'd be done by now. Especially since his kills are driven by his need to A.) "Liberate" the populace and B.) Mark his skin. I believe he's addicted to marking his skin and if he really needed a mark from her/to kill her, she'd be dead and he'd have another mark to...basically coo over saying "Daddy Loves You," over and over and over again. Also, characters are supposed to do idiotic things, otherwise they're pretty much Mary-Sues and/or perfect and no one. NO ONE. Is perfect. So, yeah. There we go. Thanks for loving the story and I hope you liked the update!_**

_** MidnightFedora:**_

_**Yeah...I've decided to be evil and give Evie shit-luck. IKR?! It's so original, it should stick in your brain on how to spell it!**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**YAY! Loves all around! Hope you enjoyed this one, I enjoyed writing it!**_

_** KiwiFish:**_

_**Bullock's an ass. It was totally for his own gain, on Penguin's part. There is no deep down with him. It's all right on the surface. He's shallow. He's a frigging Diva. ME-ME-Me-Me. Bleh**_

**Cobblepot: Oi! If you wanna keep writin' about that bloody butcher and his little girlfriend, you'd shut up about me, Lizben.**

_**Oh for god's sake, Oswald. There is nothing scary about you. You're. A fucking. Penguin. Anyway, ahem, for one, he'd have to pull "Maggie" cough-Margaret-cough away from being the hostess and for another, he'd have to modify the time that Evie punches out. YAY! Zsasz is here! He says hi.**_

_*** Nudges * Say hi.**_

_**Zsasz: ...Hi.**_

_**Now go away. Shoo shoo! On to the next chapter with you.**_

_**So yeah, hopefully they fix the names. Maybe we should notify an admin? It would make it way easier to locate Zsasz fics that people don't put underneath the V. Zsazh tag.**_

_** AssassinsCreedFAN:**_

_**French is fun! * Gasps * Edward...You're...real? * GLOMPS* MINE NOW! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, anyway, glad you liked the last one, hope you liked this one. Tu êtes impressionnants!**_

_** Erik-is-my-angel-1234:**_

_**Non, merci! J'aime le fait que les gens apprécient réellement mes nouvelles et aiment les lire. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ainsi que le dernier et j'espère que vous avez eu plaisir la lecture d'un de mes préférés des tueurs en série et son ... Obssession? Je ne sais pas s'il devait effectivement être obsédé avec elle. Meh, peut-être qu'il est.**_

_**Don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one!/ Passez un bon une!**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Ask away, Commissioner," Evie said.

"Do you know who you are?" He asked.

"Yes," Evie said.

"Your name is-?"

"Evelyn Marie Byrd-Lennox. Everyone calls me Evie or Byrdie," Evie said.

"Where do you live?"

"I live in the Melrose Apartment Building in the Narrows. My neighbor is Bette Kemp. She has my spare key." Evie sighed.

"Technically, Bullock, we can't keep her here," Gordon sighed.

"What? Why?" Bullock demanded.

"She knows her name, she knows where she lives. She may not know where she works, I'm guessing, or her boyfriend-" Evie cut Gordon off.

"I have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"His name's Harrison Vale," Bullock said irritably. A memory flashed in front of Evie's eyes.

_ "And you are, Mister-?" Bruce Wayne trailed off._

_ "Harrison Vale," A man, holding Evie's hand had said. Evie glanced up at him, then back at Wayne. It was obvious she had some sort of **strong** feeling toward the man that had just spoken._

_ "Any relation to Vicki Vale?" Wayne asked._

_ "Uh, no," Evie said. "Um, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Wayne, but we've got to get going. Harrison here forgot-"_ Her memory was cut off by the sound of a voice.

"My guess is that Zs-" The commissioner shot Bullock a glance. Bullock continued on, anyway. "the guy that was after you killed him."

"So...my boyfriend's dead?" Evie asked confusedly. She had a boyfriend, but he was dead? And someone was after her? Dear Lord, this was giving her a mighty headache.

"Possibly," Gordon said.

"If he even existed," Bullock muttered under his breath. Evie turned to look at him.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing," Bullock said. He stood. "I've got to leave. I'll call her brother, have him pick her up and bring her home. Maybe he knows about this boyfriend of hers." Evie watched as he left and turned to Gordon.

"He's kind of a dickhead, isn't he?" She asked. Gordon chuckled.

"That's one way of putting it," He said. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Gordon sighed. "I've gotta leave," He said. He pulled a business card out of a pocket and handed it to Evie. "You need anything, you call, alright?" He asked. Evie nodded and Gordon left the room. She waited for a few minutes before Bullock entered again.

"Your brother'll be here in about a half an hour," Bullock said. He plopped down in the chair that Gordon had vacated and they waited in silence.

Time seemed to move as slow as molasses and Evie was getting fidgety. Bullock had been staring at her the entire time.

Finally, Henry "Hank" Lewis-Lennox arrived at the hospital and swept her away from the uncomfortable silence.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hank demanded when they were in his car. He glared over at his baby sister.

"Honestly? I don't remember," Evie said.

"Did you honestly forget everything I've taught you? If someone's attacking you, you-"

"SING, like Sandra Bullock, I know," Evie said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly? I can't remember anything. I don't remember getting attacked. Maybe I couldn't?"

"Well," Hank sighed. "You're carryin' something with ya from now on." He said. Evie rolled her eyes and sighed. Same old Hank. Always the over-protective older brother. Instead of turning into the Narrows, they turned towards the cleaner side of Gotham where Hank lived.

"Why are we going to your place?" Evie asked.

"It's safer," Hank said.

"Sure it is," Evie rolled her eyes. "Look, all of my stuff is at my house. I can't just live in Julianne's clothes. Plus, she doesn't have anything I can wear for work. I was told I worked for a man named Cobblepot at a place called the Iceberg Lounge. I've seen the uniform, I'm pretty sure she doesn't have anything that I could wear."

"You honestly think you're gonna keep working? Especially _there_?" Hank demanded.

"Hank, I'm a big girl, as much as you and dad and pretty much any other male I've ever met hate to admit. I can take care of myself. I got attacked, apparently twice, and it's only because this guy is obsessed with marki-"

"Just shut up. You're not working there and that's final. I'll call dad. I swear to God, I will," Hank snapped. Evie slammed her head back against the headrest on the seat.

"I hate you sometimes," She muttered quietly.

"Good, because I've hated you for the past three days that you've been out. You gave all of us a scare." Evie ignored him. "What, playing the quiet game?" Hank asked. He got a little nervous. This was the side of Evie that his family hated to see. If you made her a little too angry she'd shut down. Like a fucking robot. She wouldn't talk, she'd take up giving everyone in the vicinity a death glare, and as soon as they got to his place he could guarantee doors and cupboard doors would be slammed and she'd almost definitely smash some dishes. Then, out of the blue, she'd give everybody a piece of an attitude they hadn't even realized she'd had. It was so fucking juvenile of her, but she knew it scared them so she'd do it anyway.

He was also almost positive that when she got this way she'd plot out their deaths and act them out in her mind.

Hank watched Evie out of the corner of his eye as he drove. She was glaring out the window of the car and she had her head tilted slightly away from him.

"God dammit, Evie, grow up!" He finally demanded. Evie turned to look at him.

"What do you mean, Hank?" She asked coldly. "Am I not allowed to be angry?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. This is so fucking juvenile and you know it," Hank said. Evie slowly adopted a fake sweet and confused look.

"Juvenile? Oh, Hank, I thought you liked it when I acted like a little kid. I mean, after all, you treat me like one. I can't make my own decisions, I can't live my own life. You're acting like my mother," Evie said. Hank gripped the steering so tight his knuckles turned white. "What's next, are you going to lay out my clothes for me, like she did everyday for fifteen years, after I was old enough to put my clothes on by myself? Or are you going to scrutinize my class schedule before making me change to the A.P. Classes that I would most likely struggle in to pass? Or maybe you'll force me into dating someone I don't even want to date just to better myself in the world? Or maybe you'll lock me-"

"You fucking take that back," He said quietly. "You take it the fuck back and you shut the fuck up, you stupid fucking bitch." Evie smiled.

"I'll take it back when you bring me to my apartment, Henry," Evie said sweetly.

"You're acting like a spoiled ass rotten little bitch, you know that?" Hank snarled. "You're not going back there, that psycho knows where you live."

"Alright, then you can deal with the," Evie paused. "What did you say? Oh, yes. You can deal with the 'spoiled ass rotten little bitch' Evie for a little while, then. You can handle that, can't you? After all, you're big bad Henry Lewis-Lennox, the man _everybody_ fears. Oh, wait. _Nobody_ is afraid of you."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Henry demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting like you did when you were a teenager. I'm sick of it."

"Well, this attitude is going to keep making a reappearance until I get my way. You aren't going to control my life, Henry. Not like she did."

* * *

_**A/N: Wowwww...When I started this chapter, I had no idea I was going to make her be bitchy. I'm not exactly sure if I like this chapter, or the attitude with Evie...I guess, we'll just have to keep digging? Maybe Evie's an onion. Like Shrek. I still...don't really think I like this chapter. Sigh. Anyway, I guess I'm still posting it...Maybe you guys'll like it. If not, I'll probably scrap it and write a new chapter...Sigh. Anyway, on to the replies.**_

_**{EDIT: After having a good nights sleep, I've decided I like bitchy Evie and I'm keeping it. Maybe it was the sleep talking?}**_

_** AssassinsCreedFAN:**_

_**Yup, poof! Gone. Like the wind. Oh, and Eddie? Be nice...Or I'll sic my personal live-in psycho on you.**_

_**Zsasz: Like you could control me.**_

_**You wanna bet, Scar-Boy? I could wreak havok on your personal life and on Evie. You wanna be involved with her? Hah, I control that.**_

_**Scarecrow: Hardly. You couldn't control it, even if you wanted to. You seek approval and fear rejection. Isn't that why you usually update almost immediately after someone reviews? You need their approval, to feel needed, to have your work desired and if you stopped updating, or if you didn't keep Evelyn with Victor, you'd face an uproar of anger, and ultimately, be rejected by the ones you call your fans.**_

_**Shut the hell up, Jonathan, I'll kick your scrawny ass into next week.**_

_**Scarecrow: I'm right, aren't I? I'm always right. Especially when it comes to fear.**_

_**Dude, you are totally banished from this chapter. Maybe this story, even. Screw off. Find Dorothy, Straw Man.**_

_**Scarecrow: I AM NOT FROM THE WIZARD OF OZ!**_

_**Suuuure you're not.**_

_**Scarecrow: Shut up, you mindless waste of oxygen and carbon.**_

_**I'm not even gonna respond to that, Johnny-Boy.**_

_** Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**J'adore vous parler en français. C'est amusant et ça me fait penser. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pensais vraiment pas d'amnésie jusqu'à Zsasz fait irruption dans son appartement. Puis je me suis dit Enfer ouais! Je suis heureux que vous avez apprécié la mise à jour et j'espère que celui-ci n'était pas trop terrible. Au plaisir de Speakings plus français avec vous!**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**And it continues to thicken! Like Stew! Hopefully this chapter didn't put you off the story, too much. I really just cannot justify her sudden attitude or anything. Sometimes the characters just take control of you and whether or not you want to, you have to go with it. Here's your update and there should be an update sometime tomorrow after four p.m. my time, as I have work. There could be two updates, depending on how I'm feeling, but I don't think I'll be feeling too ambitious. Thursday should bring you at least one or two updates and Friday you'll have one before I leave for work. Saturday there should be an update after three or four p.m. as well my time. I'm not sure about Sunday, but when I find out, I will let you know!**_

_** MidnightFedora:**_

_**Ohhhh, yessss. Drug induced ramblings, indeed ;). It is definitely going to be interesting with their next encounter, especially since she's going to think he's not Zsasz, as you can tell by the flashback in this chapter ;). Hope you enjoyed at least a little bit.**_

_** Hell's-FunnyHome:**_

_**I just. I can't. I mean- TRUNCATED MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE EMAIL FFN SENT ME! Do you know how that makes me feel? I could- I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW! Dear Lord, I just love long reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Okay, so...At first I thought you were going to say something bad with the way you started the review, but then you were like "Ah, hell nah! This story's awesome," But, you know, in smarter words. Anyway, don't be too disappointed, because there's still more to come! I honestly just flew by the seat of my pants when it came to Victor, just because I haven't really been exposed to him much, so I'm actually thrilled and surprised that he fits the canonical version. As for the blood-thirst thing(don't worry, I'm on your side); Imagine Victor walking down the sidewalk if it were otherwise, or escaping from Arkham. He wouldn't be able to contain himself, and when escaping from Arkham, the inmates need to lay low in order to stay below the radar. If Victor was so blood-thirsty that he couldn't control himself, he wouldn't even be able to make it **OUT** of Arkham. Plus, he wouldn't have room to save a special spot for Batman – dude, I almost just typed out BARman. Shut up, it's the morning, I haven't had my coffee loaded with milk and sugar yet. :P. Oh, and for the intelligence? According to the comic background that I read on wikipedia, Zsasz once ran a company. A fucking Company. He had to be at least a little smart to keep it from going under before he went bankrupt through gambling. I love just bringing in random characters that are usually ignored in stories. I'm actually surprised, though. I don't think Penguin has any actual stories that are about him. He might get mentioned a couple of times, but there aren't any stories that focus on him. Hmm. Oh, I actually left some in-jokes in some of the chapters that I'm surprised people haven't caught on to. Anyway, I'll explain one of them. (They generally focus on characters that I let people see a little bit of). Okay, so in one of the chapters Evie recalls telling Jack Ryder to "go screw a clown," right? Well, if anyone has seen Batman The Animated Series, at least one particular episode, Jack Ryder turns into the Creeper and falls in love...with Harley Quinn, a clown. Go screw a clown, Jack Ryder fell in love with Harley Quinn...Connections here, people! Anyway, this is one super long reply, so I'm just gonna stop it here. I think I went over the major points of your review, and if not, just poke me with a stick or something. Anywaaaaaaay...**_

_**Don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one!**_

_**P.S. I've decided that if this were a movie, I would cast Robert Knepper as Victor Zsasz. Not only can he look creepy, he also can look very handsome, and let's not lie, ladies. Looks **_ARE**_ important to us. Men aren't stupid, they've gotten this by now._**

_**Why don't we cast Evie? Cast an actress or model based a.) on how you think Evie looks, then b.) {this needs to be an actress} on acting credentials, and whether or not they can pull it off. C.) will be your final pick, based overall on who you think would be better as Evie. Have fun, go wild, insert your suggestions through the review box, and the ones I like best will be put into a poll for y'all to choose from. HAVE FUN!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Evie glared at Hank as he sat across from her at the dinner table. Julianne sighed, but continued to serve the food to her boyfriend and his stubborn little sister.

"So, Evie, have you found out where you've been working?" Julianne asked. Evie looked up and smiled slightly at the woman.

"I've been working at the Iceberg Lounge," Evie said. "Apparently I'm a waitress."

"Ooh, that sounds nice," Julianne smiled. "Maybe you could help us get a reservation there. Our three year anniversary is coming up soon. It'd be nice to go somewhere elegant like that." Hank's eyes bugged out of his head.

"The Iceberg Lounge is _not_ elegant, Jules," He said. "And Evie won't be working there anymore." Julianne sighed and rubbed the side of her head. The crackle of a radio went off before a voice came through. There had been a fire and they needed all firefighters, even those off duty to get to the station and help. Hank sighed before standing. "Well, I've got to go. No conspiring behind my back, ladies," Hank said jokingly.

"Oh, you know I can't promise that," Julianne said smiling. Hank rushed about the apartment, getting his things, before leaving for the station. "I love him, but he can be an ass," Julianne said. Evie nodded. "Don't you think it'd be easier to listen to him?" Evie scoffed.

"Really? I know you're in love with him, but do you need to take his side?" Evie asked.

"No, I don't. I just think it'd be easier on you if you'd just listen to your brother. He's not going to let the whole 'quit your job' thing go," Julianne said. "It's just how he is."

"You say that like I don't know it. I've known him longer than you have, Julianne. I grew up with him. Just because something's easier doesn't mean it's right," Evie said. She pushed her plate away and leaned back in the table. "I'm excusing myself," She said, getting up. She walked over to the guest room and closed the door. She could hear Julianne get up and take care of their plates before she went into the bathroom and took a shower.

Evie sat on her bed and waited while Julianne went about her nightly routine and went to bed. Evie grabbed the phone that was hooked up in the guest room and pulled Gordon's card out of her pocket. She looked at the numbers before dialing them and waited for an answer.

"Gordon," The man's gruff voice mad Evie smile slightly.

"Hi, Gordon, it's Evelyn Byrd-Lennox," Evie said.

"Kid? What do you need?" He asked.

"Can you send, um," Evie paused. What was his name? Oh, yeah. "Can you send Bullock over to 12 Fremont St.?"

"I guess I can. Why?" Gordon asked.

"I need his help with something. Tell him to just wait outside the house," Evie said. She heard Gordon sigh.

"It's not anything illegal is it?" He asked.

"No, it's not illegal."

"Alright. I'll send him over. 12 Fremont St.?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"Thanks, Commissioner."

"You're welcome. Have a nice night."

"You too." Evie hung up and went over to the window, watching for a car. Fifteen minutes after she made the call, a car pulled up to the house. Evie squinted, trying to see who was driving, just to make sure it was her ride. Bullock was indeed driving the car.

Evie quietly sneaked out of the guestroom and grabbed the small amount of things she had with her; her coat, her phone, and her shoes.

She quietly left the house and ran for the car, jumping into the passenger's seat.

"What the hell is going on, Evie?" Bullock demanded.

"You said we were friends, right?" Evie asked. "Well, friends help each other out. Can you drive? He'll be pissed when he comes home and finds me gone."

"Who?"

"My brother, who else?" Evie asked. Bullock put the car in gear and quickly drove away.

"Where are we going?" Bullock asked.

"My apartment."

"Are you fucking with me?" Bullock demanded.

"Oh, shut up. If it makes you feel better, I'll only pick some stuff up. I can go next door with Mrs. Kemp and stay there with her."

"Right next door to the place a serial killer knows you lived?" Bullock asked.

"Well, who'd expect it? No one thinks I'll go back to my apartment and stay there; obviously they don't know me. They think I'll go live with an officer or my brother or-"

"Prove 'em right then."

"No way in hell am I living with my brother."

"Then come stay with me, or Gordon."

"Really?" Evie rolled her eyes. "And have all of you control everything I do? No, but thanks for the offer."

"At least have someone bring you to and from work," Bullock said. Evie glared at him.

"I am a grown woman, I don't need someone to hold my hand as I cross the road, so to speak. I'm old enough to drive, I have legs, I can walk, and the Centrail stops right in front of the Iceberg Lounge."

"You're going back to the fucking Iceberg?" Bullock demanded. Evie groaned and slammed her head back against the headrest of the seat.

"Just shut up and drive me to my apartment," Evie sighed. "God, everything would be so much easier if I could remember."

"You're seriously going back there?" Bullock asked.

"Where the hell else would I go? Maybe you people haven't thought of this, but apparently, according to all of you, I attract a serial killer to my location. Cobblepot can't fire me for this, but no one will hire me because of the danger. I'd be lucky to work as a cashier at a gas station if I quit the Iceberg and went looking for another job." Bullock closed his mouth, but kept glaring at her ever so often while he drove.

"Fine. Stay with Mrs. Fucking Kemp," Bullock spat when they arrived at her apartment. "But don't be surprised if you get attacked again."

"Don't be a drama queen, Bullock," Evie said. She got out of his car and slammed the door shut before going into her building and up to her apartment. Everything was the way it should be. Well, except for a large blood stain on the carpet and a mark where, apparently, her head had connected with the wall. Sure, they could map out a crime, Evie thought sarcastically, but apparently they can't clean it up. Damn. There goes her security deposit.

* * *

_**A/N: Meh. Filler. Onwards to the replieths!**_

_** AssassinsCreedFAN:**_

_**Alright, Zsasz, go get 'im. Come on boy, go get Eddy!**_

_**Zsasz: I am not a dog.**_

_**Do you want to see Evie within the next few chapters?**_

_**Zsasz: ...Yes.**_

_**Then go get him. Attack Eddy with eternal...hugs, or something.**_

_**Zsasz: No.**_

_**Buttface. Oh, boys, ACF says "Hi." Say hi back.**_

_**Zsasz: Hello.**_

_**Scarecrow: ...Go away.**_

_**Hey! Be nice! She's a reviewer, she likes the story.**_

_**Scarecrow: I am not a puppet, you cannot control me. Besides, **_I**_ am not in the story. It doesn't matter to me whether or not she likes it._**

_**See, this is why I don't take you out in public. Well, this and the fact that you gassed a children's toy store. Little jerkhead.**_

_**Yay! Enjoyment from ACF! Hope you liked this one as well.**_

_** Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**Le français est amusant. Oui, l'idée de l'amnésie juste m'a attrapé par la gorge et lui-même coincé par mes narines, lui-même trempé dans mon sang et pompé son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. En mots plus courts, il ne voulait pas me laisser seul. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et j'ai hâte de vous répondre encore une fois!**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**You're beautiful because you compliment me. A lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yeah, I don't know why but I feel like I'm neglecting you guys if I don't update.**_

_** Hell's-FunnyHome:**_

_**Truncated message. TRUNCATED MESSAGE! AGAIN! ILYSMB!**_

_**Well, that's funny because when I woke up and saw your reviews, I started dancing like a lunatic around my kitchen. Yeah, I think if I didn't give her at least a little bit of attitude, or let her control her fate as a character being written, she'd end up slowly turning into a Mary-Sue. Then I'd have to kill her and set my laptop on fire. It wouldn't be fun. And I'd have to get a new laptop. As for the in-jokes, I was just surprised no one caught that specific one, seeing as most of the Batman fans have watched the cartoons before. Honestly, I think you can be an afficianado. Who's to say you aren't? As fans, we shouldn't judge whether or not someone's seen something or read something. I consider myself a giant fan of Batman, however I've read absolutely none of the comics, nor have I seen the original TV show or movies. As for Zsasz: ;) you aren't the only one, sweetheart. And you're right, Superman is the Mary-Sue(Gary-Stew?) of the superhero franchises. Followed closelt by Aqua-Man. Actually, scratch that about Aqua-Man. He may be slightly useless depending on the situation, but he isn't perfect. And as for Superman? Seriously, your secret identity is a pair of glasses – AND NO ONE RECOGNIZES YOU?! It wouldn't work. Seriously, he'd be found out in 2.0 seconds flat. Heck, if I take my glasses off and change my clothes, people still recognize me. Stupid Superman. I bet everyone in Metropolis is just pretending not to know who he is, just so they don't hurt his feelings. Oh, me and AssassinsCreedFAN have a lot of fun – at least, I do. She probably does too – talking to each other through supervillains. You could do it too!**_

_**Mr. Freeze: How about she doesn't and says she did?**_

_**Well, where would the fun in that be, Victor?**_

_**Mr. Freeze: Precisely.**_

_**Oh, shut up. I doubt you're that much of a stick in the mud.**_

_**Vic?**_

_**Vicky?**_

_**Victor?**_

_**Geesh, talk about a cold shoulder – oh, heh, pun SO intended.**_

_**If you, me, and ACF met in real life we would sooooo be best friends. Especially since we share a love for NANANANANANANANANA BATMAAAAAAN!**_

_**Sorry, hyped up on Code Red Mtn Dew. I better stop here before it gets worse.**_

_**Anyway, hope you like the story!**_

_**Lizben Darlene Eddy – OUT!**_

_**Don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one! **_


	14. Chapter 14

Evie woke up in an unfamiliar room.

She had almost started to panic before she remembered where she was. She had spent the night in Mrs. Kemp's spare bedroom. She yawned and stretched before barrel-rolling off of the bed.

Evie wasn't a morning person.

She grabbed her robe from its position on the floor where she had deposited it and jerkily pulled it on before pulling her sleep mask from her head and throwing it on the bed.

She quietly and clumsily made her way through the apartment and into Mrs. Kemp's kitchen, where Mrs. Kemp was already waiting for her with a plate of eggs and toast.

"You, Mrs. Kemp, are indeed someone we should all worship," Evie said, sitting down at Mrs. Kemp's kitchen table and pulled the plate over. Mrs. Kemp smiled.

"Well, I think you've been through enough, dear," Mrs. Kemp said. She pushed a cup of coffee towards Evie. "Milk is in the fridge, sugar's in the cupboard above the coffeemaker, dear."

"You are a God, Mrs. Kemp," Evie said. If she were more awake she would smile at the elderly woman. Mrs. Kemp nodded.

"Alright, dear. Well, I'm off for the day," Mrs. Kemp said. "When you leave, just lock the door behind you, dear." Evie nodded and chomped on her toast.

She finished her food in silence and drank her coffee, not bothering to add anything in, even though she hated having plain coffee.

When she was half-way done her cup of coffee she groaned. Last night she had been so tired she'd drunk a glass of wine and grabbed pajamas and her robe before heading over to Mrs. Kemp's. She had appeased Harvey by at least staying at Mrs. Kemp's apartment, but she'd forgotten to get everything she'd need for at least a few days. She'd have to go back to the mess and that perplexing bloodstain. Fantastic.

She finished her coffee and tightened her robe around her before exiting the apartment. She looked to her left and saw a man trying to pick the lock of her apartment.

"Can I help you?" She asked. The man whipped around and his eyes widened when he saw her.

"I heard about what happened," He said. His voice sent a shiver down her back. She felt like she'd heard it before.

"Excuse me?" Evie asked. The man sighed before standing and turning to face her completely.

"I had hoped that you wouldn't have forgotten me, Evelyn," He told her. Why was he using her first name? "After all, I thought we'd had a," He paused, as if searching for the right word. "Memorable time together." Evie narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked. The man's face changed, as if upset by something.

"You've really forgotten me. After all that time we spent together? I-I've got to say, I'm a little disappointed, although I shouldn't be shocked. They did say you had amnesia," He said. He turned and started to leave. "Perhaps it would be best if I le-"

Evie's eyes widened. "Wait!" The man stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"A-are you Harrison?" Evie asked. After a moment Evie saw something brighten in his eyes; he was probably happy she remembered his name, if it was Harrison. "Th-they told me about you. I jus- I just didn't think- I mean, they said no one had met you."

"Well, you were always worried about approval. Especially your brothers. You were afraid I wouldn't meet his expectations." Evie nodded. It sounded like something that she would worry about. Hell, no one probably knew about him because she was afraid word would get back to her family and they'd disapprove for whatever she thought he wouldn't measure up to in their eyes. "I'm just going to-"

"Stay!" Evie said. "I mean," She paused. "We were in a relationship. You probably know a lot of what hap-"

"You want me to help you remember?" He asked. Evie nodded.

"Yes."

"Then, I'd love to stay, Darling." Evie smiled and unlocked the door before stepping inside. She could tell his eyes went immediately to the blood stain. "They didn't clean the mess for you?" He asked. Evie shook her head.

"No. Apparently I have to do it," Evie said. "I probably shouldn't even be here."

"Why?" He asked. She could feel his eyes on her back as she walked into her bedroom and searched through her bureau for clothes she could wear. He followed her and leaned up against the side of the bureau.

"My brother and a friend of mine don't want me here," Evie said. "They say it's stupid and that the man that attacked me knows where I live. He could come back at any moment. Honestly? Why the hell would he come back? I don't remember anything, so I can't pick him out of a line-up. He's safe, whoever he is."

He was quiet for a moment. "Why didn't you listen to them?" He asked.

Evie stopped and glanced over at him for a moment before returning to her search. "Why let them control my life? I make my own decisions. I'm a grown woman." Evie grabbed a set of clothes out of her dresser, seemingly happy with them, and walked from her bedroom into the bathroom and started the shower up. She set her clothes on the counter by the sink and held her hand in the path of the water, waiting for it to heat up. She heard Harrison walk by the bathroom and into the living room.

* * *

Zsasz honestly didn't know why he was back at her apartment, trying to break in. The only reason he could think of would be that he needed the mark. _Her_ mark. Yet, when he got near her, there was no need to kill, there was only curiosity.

If he saw her, he'd kill her, he'd decided, and if he didn't, he'd use her apartment as a – what did Batman call it? - oh, yes. He'd use it as a lair.

This all went out the window when he heard the apartment door just to his left open.

"Can I help you?" A voice had asked. He whipped around and his eyes widened in surprise. What was she doing there? Why wasn't she in her own home?

"I heard what happened," He said, watching her carefully. He saw her shiver slightly.

"Excuse me?" She asked. He sighed before standing and turning to face her completely.

"I had hoped that you wouldn't have forgotten me, Evelyn," He said. "After all, I thought we'd had a," He paused. "Memorable time together." She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Evie asked.

How could she have forgotten him? _Him_ of all people? She was no better than the other zombies, all waiting – no, praying – for a salvation that he could give them with a blade.

"You've really forgotten me. After all that time we spent together? I-I've got to say, I'm a little disappointed," He said, truthfully. This _zombie_ had seemed slightly different compared to the endless mass of mindless drones shuffling through Gotham City. "Although I shouldn't be shocked. They did say you had amnesia," He said. The trauma to her head had, for all intents and purposes, knocked her memory loose. Damn. He knew he shouldn't have shoved her away from that Officer and the gun. He had foolishly wanted a mark to commemorate her death by _his_ hand. He had wanted to be the one to kill her. He turned and started to leave. "Perhaps it would be best if I le-" Evelyn cut him off.

"Wait!" Perhaps she had remembered? He stopped and turned to face the young woman.

"Yes?" He asked. Could she have possibly remembered who he was?

"A-are you Harrison?" She asked. Any hope for her remembering his ability to save her from her endless monotony vanished. Yet, he could use this. Perhaps, if he could, he could gain something from her amnesia. Wasn't Harrison the name he gave Bruce Wayne when he was pretending to be Evelyn's boyfriend out in the city? If she thought he was her boyfriend, she would house him and give him food. He _could_ use this. "Th-they told me about you. I jus- I just didn't think- I mean, they said no one had met you." They thought she'd made him up. Victor thought for a moment. The woman, during his stay, had always seemed worried. He had studied her home and found many pictures with two men; her brother and her father. They were the most important people in her life, other than herself. In every picture, the way she placed herself made it seem like she sought for something from the two of them. The only thing he could think of would be approval. It was normal for young women to seek approval from the adult males in her life.

"Well, you were always worried about approval. Especially your," Who had been featured in most of her pictures? Most likely the brother, as it had been a male only a few years older than herself. "Brothers. You were afraid I wouldn't meet his expectations." Evie nodded. She had accepted the lie. Just one more thing, and he most likely had a place to stay. He turned to leave again. "I'm just going to-"

"Stay!" Evelyn said. "I mean," The girl paused. "We were in a relationship. You probably know a lot of what hap-" Oh, this was most definitely something he could use to his advantage.

"You want me to help you remember?" He asked. Evelyn nodded.

"Yes." Victor smiled.

"Then, I'd love to stay, Darling." Evelyn smiled at him and unlocked the door before stepping inside. He followed and his eyes immediately fell to the blood stain on the carpet. It was where her body had fallen after receiving the gunshot and the trauma to the head. He was sure that if he looked for an indent where her head had cracked against the wall he would find one. "They didn't clean the mess for you?" He asked. How...inconsiderate of the policemen. Especially since one of them claimed to be friends with her. Victor looked back up at Evelyn. She shook her head.

"No. Apparently I have to do it," She said. "I probably shouldn't even be here."

"Why?" He asked. He watched her walk into her bedroom and start searching through the drawers of her bureau. He followed and leaned up against the side of it.

"My brother and a friend of mine don't want me here," She said. "They say it's stupid and that the man that attacked me knows where I live. He could come back at any moment. Honestly? Why the hell would he come back? I don't remember anything, so I can't pick him out of a line-up. He's safe, whoever he is." They hadn't told her what he needed most in life. They hadn't told her who he was. If he were anyone else, a mindless zombie, he'd be worried for her safety. He knew, however, that he would gain nothing but the fleeting pleasure of the mark before the depressing need to mark himself again from her death. If she was alive, he had a free place to stay and free food.

He paused for a moment. Why had this woman disobeyed two men she should, in his mind due to her need for approval, try to please? "Why didn't you listen to them?" He asked.

She stopped searching, her arm halfway in the drawer, and glanced over at him for a moment before returning to her search. "Why let them control my life? I make my own decisions. I'm a grown woman." Seemingly happy with her latest find in the drawer, she took a set of clothes from the bureau and walked from her bedroom into the bathroom and started the shower up. He watched her for a moment before deciding to sit in the living room. She needed her privacy and he-

He needed to think.

* * *

_**A/N: OMG! Zsasz POV! I didn't even know I was gonna do this until I starting typing that part of the chapter up! Surprises for me! Anywho, onwards to the replies!**_

_** AssassinsCreedFAN:**_

_**Actually, the Alice that Lewis Carroll based the Alice in the books off of was a brunette, not a blonde. So technically, any of Hatter's "Alice"s could be brunette, per the actual girl, or blonde, per the adaptations. Probably not helping you out with Hatter, but hey; the more you know.**_

_**Sorry for no villain talk at the moment, however, Zsasz is still brood-thinking, Jonathan is in his lab, and Mr. Freeze is currently with Nora. God, his loyalty to his wife is just so, hmmmm, inspiring, don't you think? Yes, iBFFs for lifes. My favorite villains change from time to time, depending on my mood, however, it's most often Harvey "Two-Face" Dent or Mr. Freeze. I don't know why, but I love them and they're awesome.**_

_**Face: You love us because you love what we stand for. Fairness and Loyalty.**_

_**Okay, so I lied. Harvey wanted to join.**_

_**Face: Call us by our real name!**_

_**Okay, okay, geesh. Two-Face wanted to come out. Dude, you know what? I'm calling you Face. Too lazy to type the whole thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, especially the Zsasz POV part.**_

BUZZ! BUZZ!

_**Face: Crane says he doesn't care if he's your second favorite. He'd rather you feared and hated him. He doesn't want love.**_

_**Where the hell did you get a phone from?! Give it!**_

_**Face: No! IT'S OURS!**_

_**Jesus Christ, don't get your panties in a bunch, Face.**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**Sorry for no Iceberg, but I hope Zsasz more than made up for it. You should be seeing Penguin soon. He's not here because he had an important dinner arrangement with some classy lookin' ladies down at his establishment.**_

_** Hell's-FunnyHome:**_

_*** sing songy voice* Gary-Stu, Gary-Stu, Supa-Man's a Gary-Stu!**_

_**Big Blue Himself: I'm a what?**_

_**Oh, shut up, Kent. Who invited you? This is a cool people only zone. Big Blue Underwear-On-The-Outside-Wearers aren't allowed in.**_

_**Big Blue Himself: Who is this Clark Kent? Is he that good-looking journalist down at the Daily Planet?**_

_**Oh shut up, Blue Face. Bruce Wayne owns you. He owns your apartment building and he owns the Daily Planet. Just another reason why Wayne's better than you!**_

_**Bruce Wayne: Who am I better than? I'm obviously better, I'd just like to know who.**_

_**See? This is exactly why you're being called Bruce VAIN, you butt-face. Ugh.**_

_**Harder to kill than a cockroach on steroids?**_

_**Cockroach.**_

_**Steroids.**_

_**Hmm...**_

_**HAVE YOU BEEN USING TITAN?! 'Cause it's not good for you, ya know. Just ask Mr. Smiley over there.**_

_**And lacing Love Notes with happy gas? That's not nice Jok- Ha. Ha. Haha. Hahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahaahhahaha haaaaaa! Oh, God. Can't stop. Laughing. Oh God, My ribs hurt. No. No-hohoohohhohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoh o-**_CRACK!

_**...I think I broke my ribs.**_

_**Anyway, it's easier and quicker for me to update with shorter chapters, just because A.) I can type quite a few words in one day and I can have multiple chapters written just in case I can't write the next day I at least have something to give you guys and B.) It's less daunting for me to write, say 1200 words at a time rather than 10,000 words. Plus, you guys are constantly being fed my story instead of waiting for a week or two for a long chapter that could've been split into smaller bits to give you guys. And reviews actually do help and they do give me the kick in the pants to get up, get on my magical Laptop of Infinite Battery(Lies, it isn't infinite, lately it's been dying after only an hour of use and it won't alert me to the fact that I need to plug it in. Jerkface.) and type away.**_

_**Oh, by the by * throws Grilled Cheese Sandwich at Joker * Here's your stupid sandwich! We don't want Hell to get arrested for starving you to death...although, GCPD would probably give her a medal for taking down a dangerous criminal...hmmm...**_

_** MidnightFedora:**_

_**Yeah, she wasn't sticking around there for a while. And she may or may not be using Bullock. I haven't decided yet. I know right? You'd think they'd be nice and clean it up, but it isn't their job so they won't. Bleh. She's just gonna have to scrub it out herself, probably. Or get it replaced.**_

_**Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed the stories!**_

_**Don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one!**_


	15. Chapter 15

The walls felt like they were closing in on him. He felt like he couldn't breath. It had been too long. He needed to get out. He needed to leave. He grabbed his coat and shoes and pulled them back on; he had discarded them for a few minutes during Evelyn's shower.

He had to get out of the apartment.

He needed fresh air.

Victor left a note on the end table by the phone.

_ Darling,_

_Gone for a walk, I'll be back soon._

_Harrison_

He had to leave.

The reddish brown of the dried blood stain was staring at him, mocking him for his failure to liberate the young woman it had slowly pooled from. It set his teeth on edge.

He needed to liberate.

He needed to _now_.

He left the apartment building, walking aimlessly, looking for a zombie, any zombie, that he could save.

He needed to mark.

He wanted to mark.

He _had _to mark.

He turned down one of the worst streets in the Narrows and ran into someone.

Blonde, tall, female, brown eyes. He didn't even bother telling her about the gift he was giving her.

The flash of light against the metal of a blade.

A scream.

Red against silver.

The last breath of the woman.

He took the bloody blade and wiped it on the girl's shirt before taking it and slowly slicing his bicep.

Everything fell away for him. He felt like he was being elevated high above the world. Another mark to celebrate his work, another addition to the temple of salvation that his body had become that one night a few streets away from the Iceberg Lounge.

_ Zsasz could feel salty tears slipping down his face and drying almost immediately due to the heat of the summers night. He had just lost everything. **Everything.** To that goddamn disgusting midget named Penguin. How could it have happened? He had done so well until he was matched up against the owner._

_ He had done so well._

_ A six of clubs, a six of diamonds, a six of spades, and a six hearts. He had felt so good._

_ The damn midget had looked scared._

_ But then. Then he started laughing, belching out cigar smoke. He lay his cards down on the table._

_ After each card, Zsasz's heart sank lower and lower._

_ A three. A four. A five. A six. A damn seven!_

_ A straight flush._

_ It ended for him there._

_ He had lost everything._

_ He had lost and been thrown out into the city to rot and die._

_ He was penniless._

_ He was numb._

_ He had lost everything._

_ He was alone._

_ He staggered along the streets. Until he saw the bridge._

_ He climbed up to the side and stared down at the choppy waters. A breeze moved his hair and warmed his skin._

_ It was right._

_ He could almost imagine falling down into his parent's warm embrace._

_ "Give me your money!" A voice yelled shakily. Zsasz turned and saw a homeless man holding a knife pointed towards him. He was demanding money. His money! If Zsasz hadn't been down on his luck, he would've laughed at the irony. He almost couldn't believe it._

_ He looked into the mans eyes and saw something familiar._

_ Something he had seen in the mirror everyday since his parents' death._

_ Something inevitable._

_ He saw._

_ He saw oblivion._

_ His mind had been opened._

_ Everyone was the same._

_ All of them._

_ Stuck in a miserable loop._

_ A loop that demanded salvation._

_ So he- he gave it to him._

_ The look on the mans face once Zsasz had snatched the knife from his hands was amusing, almost priceless._

_ The grab had been instinctive, like something that he had learned throughout the years. Something he had learned so well he could do it in his sleep._

_ It had been beautiful._

_ In one movement he had sliced through the mans throat and gave him the gift. The most important gift. The highest gift, something humanity treasured._

_ He gave him the gift of salvation._

_ It had happened so fast, but he still felt every joyous sensation, every nerve ending feeling pure happiness._

_ Blood spurted onto Zsasz's face. He saw what little life the man had had slip away slowly, his eyes trained on Zsasz's face._

_ But, the joy ended._

_ Depression crashed upon Zsasz, making him feel crushed under the weight of it, almost suffocating him with the pressure of it on his chest._

_ Once again, he felt lost._

_ It felt meaningless again._

_ No one would ever acknowledge his sacrifice. Ever._

_ And then it happened._

_ Without realizing what he was doing, he plunged the knife into his forearm and cut deep. It was incredible. He felt his body elevate to a higher place. It had become a temple. A temple to his **work.**_

He considered staying behind after posing the blond by a lamp post.

Perhaps he could watch and wait for someone to find her and realize that she wasn't what she seemed?

Who would find her?

A man, looking for a good time for a low price?

A young girl, lost and looking for directions from a kind stranger?

Or, perhaps it would be an officer. An officer that deemed it necessary to stick his nose into Zsasz and Evelyn's business.

Zsasz shook his head. No. It wouldn't do. He'd have to leave, or he'd be found. The People of Gotham never took kindly to his work.

He turned in the direction of Melrose Apartments and started walking.

He climbed the stairs and walked down the hall towards Evelyn's apartment before opening the door and stepping in.

Evelyn was lying on the couch, the television turned on. Zsasz frowned and gently moved her over so he could sit on the couch. Perhaps he could watch the news and maybe, just maybe, his work would be reported about?

Highly unlikely, he thought. It'd be too soon. Tomorrow would be the soonest it would air.

He would have to wait until tomorrow, at the soonest, to see his work broadcast throughout the entirety of Gotham City.

He hated waiting.

* * *

_**A/N: More Zsasz POV! Don't worry, we'll be getting back to Evie POV soon. Iceberg Lounge is coming up soon, I promise.**_

_**{EDIT} Okay, so, due to me being tired and lazy, the replies may or may not be shorter...**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**I do believe that you and all the other reviewers compliment me much too much. Thank you for appreciating the male POV, I hope you liked this one as well, even though you don't generally. I hope to hear more from you!**_

_** AssassinsCreedFAN:**_

_**Harv says hi too, only he's doing it because of the outcome of flipping his coin. Yeah, so...watch your back with Hatter... "Alice"**_

_**Hatter: Alice? Where is Alice? Alice, come out, don't pout, don't make me shout, Alice, where are you?**_

_**She's busy, Hat-Boy.**_

_**OH, btw, I love the fact that you scared your friends at lunch. Very funny. I bet Joker was proud. Well, here's your update. Sorry for the shortness of reply but I had it all typed up, was about to save, and my laptop shut itself off. Thank goodness I was able to at least recover the story or I'd've gone nuts.**_

_** Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**C'est formidable que vous avez apprécié cette histoire et continuez à m'écrire en français. Je suis tellement heureux que j'ai réussi à garder Zsasz en caractère. Je pense que je l'ai déjà dit au sujet d'un milliard de fois, mais je n'ai vraiment pas été exposés à Zsasz assez pour vraiment bien faire les choses. Je suis donc heureux que tout le monde pense qu'il est vraiment dans le caractère. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et j'ai hâte de taper à nouveau.**_

_** Hell's-FunnyHome:**_

_**Bad Joker. Don't make me come over there and put you in time out, young man. I'll take all of your toys away and you'll go to bed with no supper. Oh, and Joker? The punchline is that you can't drive someone to a place that they're already at. She's reading a story that's eventually gonna end up as a romance with a villain. Safe to say she's already cuckoo. * Sighs * Just don't be too terrible to Hell. She needs to keep reading this story and reviewing if you want to be alive in the reviews and author's notes.**_

_**Harley: You don't tell my Puddin' what to do!**_

_**Shut up, you crazy bitch. I'm tired and your voice grates on my nerves. Seriously, they should've gotten the woman who voiced you in the cartoons to voice you instead of someone new because you just sound like a fake robot. AND you had the wrong accent! Christ Almighty, ugh. Not happy with the game-makers about your voice.**_

_**Harley: Hi, Puddin', I love you!**_

_** MidnightFedora:**_

_**Oh, yeah. That's gonna be a hole bowl full of fun when we get to that. I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**As always, Don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Evie woke up curled next to a soft body on the couch. The TV was still on, the late night replay of Gotham's soap opera playing almost obnoxiously loud on the TV. Evie reached over to the remote and turned it down, wondering why nobody had complained about the noise coming from her apartment.

The soft body was her boyfriend, Harrison Vale.

Evie smiled slightly before yawning and stretching so much she almost fell off of the couch.

Harrison's head was tipped back against the top of the couch and his mouth was open. He was snoring. Evie shook her head before grabbing a blanket that was draped on the back of the couch and covering him up so he wouldn't freeze. She quietly stumbled to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed. She immediately fell asleep.

She awoke to Harrison shaking her gently.

"Yeah?" She asked, yawning. He had the landline in his hand.

"It's a girl from the Iceberg Lounge," He said. Evie nodded and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Evie? Is that you?" A woman asked.

"This is she," She said. "How can I help you?"

"Oh, wow. I mean, I saw the officer that came and got you the other day on TV and he said you wouldn't remember but I didn't really think," The woman trailed off. "Of course, you probably don't remember that either. Anyway, our boss, Mr. Cobblepot, he wants you to come back later today. He's a little understanding, seeing as you've been injured severely, but he really needs you to come in at, say, 8:00? You remember the uniform, right?"

"Um, yeah, sure, I can come in. Oh, I've been told of the uniform. I think I still have it. That is, if my brother hasn't burned it in a bonfire out back of his house."

"Oh, do you think you'll need another uniform? I think I can get some extras together from the other girls that you can borrow until you manage to get your own again," The woman said.

"I was just kidding. I've got mine in my closet," Evie said. "Um, what's-what's your name, again?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Margaret. Cobblepot always calls me Maggie. I'm the hostess at the Iceberg."

"Oh. Well, thank you Margaret. I'll be in later today."

"That sounds terrific. Oh, Cobblepot wants you working the Private Room, again. How does that sound?" What the hell was the private room? Oh well, she'd have to go in anyway.

"Um, good. Sure, yeah," Evie said. She stifled a yawn.

"Alright, well, I'll see you later, Evie. Bye."

"Bye, Margaret." Evie sighed and dropped the phone on the bed.

"Good news?" Harrison asked. Evie sighed again.

"In a way, I guess. Cobblepot needs me at the Iceberg later today," Evie said. Harrison's face changed to one of disdain. "Don't tell me you're against me working there, also?"

"Oh I have no qualms with you working there," Harrison said. "I just don't like that Penguin that runs the place."

"Please don't insult my employer." Harrison sighed and sat down on the end of the bed.

"So, what do you feel like doing today?" Evie asked, sitting up on the bed. Harrison appeared to think for a moment.

* * *

Zsasz glared at her uniform. Cobblepot was just begging for his waitresses to be sexually assaulted, wasn't he? Shorts that left nothing to the imagination, a tight white blouse, and black heels with that God-Awful penguin jacket.

"What. The hell. Is that?" He asked Evelyn, an eyebrow raised. Evelyn looked at him, confusion painting her features.

"My uniform. Haven't you seen it before?" Evelyn asked. Zsasz shook his head. He couldn't believe the woman took to heart the lie that he had told her. That he was Harrison Vale, her boyfriend.

"No. I usually had work or plans with," Zsasz paused, considering what to tell her. When she was working at the Iceberg Lounge, he had either been in Arkham or liberating the zombies of Gotham. He had been doing them a favor. He could call them friends, even if it was a bit of a stretch. Friends did each other favors. "Friends when you worked. I never got to see you preparing for a night at that damned Iceberg." Evelyn looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"I thought we got past your hatred for my job," Evelyn said. Her hands were pulling at her hair, or so it looked to Zsasz. He never understood why women would put their hair in knots. In his mind, the zombies looked better with long, mussed hair. "And could you at least try not to insult my boss?" The zombie was asking him to be nice to the man that had destroyed – and yet, created in a way – his existence.

He sighed and, as to appease the woman, nodded in assent. He had to pretend to be the loving and agreeable boyfriend if he wanted to keep a place to hide from Batman and the police. "I'll try, darling," He said. Evelyn smiled demurely at his reflection and put a pair of silver lotus studs in her ears.

"Thank you, Harrison," She said. Zsasz almost turned to look for this Harrison man before remembering that it was him. He forced a smile up at the woman from his perch on the edge of her bed. He could see in the reflection that Evelyn was gnawing her bottom lip between her teeth. She was thinking hard about something. Zsasz stood and walked up behind her, resting his hands on the dresser, trapping her between his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just worried about work tonight. I haven't been in a while and," Her voice faded out mid-sentence. She was lying. She turned in Zsasz's arms and looked up at him.

He watched as her eyes left his and glanced down at his lips before flicking back up to look at his eyes. Zsasz may have been a killer that didn't have much use for emotion in his favored hobby, but he could read her emotions on her face and could understand her body language.

The Zombie wanted to kiss him. How _unlike_ every other zombie he had met since his transformation into The Butcher. _Interesting_.

Inwardly he smirked. He slowly lowered his face closer to hers, looked up into her eyes before looking down at her lips and licking his own before looking back up into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated. He smirked outwardly this time before lowering his lips to hers. He could feel her arms snaking their way up to wrap themselves as far up around his upper body as she could; seeing as she was much shorter than him, her arms weren't far up. His hands moved from the dresser to her hips as he gently pushed Evelyn against the edge of the dresser while their lips moved together. She tilted her head up and Zsasz slowly let his hands drift to the outside of her thighs, wrapping a hand around each leg, before lifting her up and setting her on the dresser. Evelyn's hands slowly slipped from his biceps to his chest and gently pushed him away.

She was breathing hard, out of breath, and most likely yearning for more. Her lips were swollen and red due to their kiss. He smirked and felt a cocky sense of pride that he had managed to turn her into a quivering ball of lust. _Him_. The Butcher of Gotham City.

"I have to go to work," Evelyn said quietly, smiling a small quirky smile. Zsasz nodded.

"I know."

* * *

_**A/N: OMZ! (Oh my Zsasz!) Okay, so I have really no clue on how to write a make-out scene. Particularly because I've never made-out with anyone. Probably because I'm too busy writing stories for people I don't know to read. Oh, well...Sigh.**_

_**Onward, the replies are waiting!**_

_** Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Insérez un clin d'œil visage ici. Le prochain chapitre sera un peu moins intéressant, mais nous passer aux choses intéressantes, yay! Comme toujours, c'est un plaisir, et j'espère être de vous entendre à nouveau.**_

_** AssassinsCreedFAN:**_

_**Oh, Dear Lord, what'd Edward do this time? Sigh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you like the next one as well. A little boring, but it'll get better soon.**_

_** Hell's-FunnyHome:**_

_**Yeah, I was listening to Victor's conversation with Batman from Arkham City while I was typing that chapter, so I took a lot from that. Surprise Party? Is it Joker's birthday or something? Harley couldn't be bothered to speak, to enraptured in pleasing her Puddin'. God, that woman. Shakes head. Weird. Enjoy!**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**Seriously, my head is gonna get too big to change my shirts. Sigh. Guess I'll have to start wearing button-ups. Lol, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_** MidnightFedora:**_

_**I like that this is enjoyable for you and Here's your update. Sorry for neglecting you guys on Saturday, but I honestly got a small writer's block right before Zsasz's part of the chapter and by the time I finished typing it, it was already too late for it to be an actual Saturday update. Never fear, however, Sunday and Monday promise good weather for typing and updates, so watch for 'em.**_

_**Sorry for neglecting you guys on Saturday, but I hope this will work as a peace offering.**_

_**As always, Don't Forget To**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Evie smiled at the hostess as she stepped into the Iceberg Lounge, a slight bounce in her step.

"Someone looks happy," The woman said. Evie immediately recognized it as Margaret's voice from the phone.

"You must be Margaret," Evie said. Margaret nodded and smiled.

"Yup, that's me. How've you been?" Margaret asked.

"I'm good," Evie said. Margaret nodded.

"Alright, so Cobblepot is having me quickly show you around and re-teach you how to do everything here, alright?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, that's good," Evie said, nodding at the older woman. Margaret smiled and another girl, Evie quickly learned her name was Sarah, took her post at the hostess' podium. Margaret led Evie into a room in the back. It was the employee break room and it had a door that led to the kitchen. There was a small table that seated four, and a computer situated on a counter.

"Everything here is run by computer, except for the orders, but I'm thinking that that'll be changing soon. Cobblepot is all about advancing and making things more efficient. It makes it easier for us to do our job and customers are less likely to be waiting too long for their food."

"That's good," Evie said.

"Alright, I'm gonna show you how to punch in," Margaret said, motioning to the computer. Evie nodded and followed her to the machine. Margaret opened an application from the desktop and it showed a log in screen. "Here you'll just put in your name for the username and your employee number for the password. Cobblepot's changed your password, so I'd check in with him by the end of the night. He's probably in his office. It's next door to the private rooms, which is where you'll be working."

"Alright," Evie said, nodding.

"After you enter in your username and password," Margaret said, punching her own information in. A screen appeared with buttons that lead to different information the specific employee would need. "This screen should pull up. Just press the clock in/out button and you're good to go. After that, just press the close button. You'll be automatically logged out, but your punch time will be remembered."

"Alright," Evie said.

"Oh, and don't think I won't drop the happy thing, Evie. You haven't come in looking this happy ever, I don't believe," Margaret said. Evie rolled her eyes.

"God, I must've been depressing to be around when I didn't have my memory," Evie said. Margaret's smile started to slip away. "Oh, well," Evie continued. "What's done is done. There isn't a way to go back and redo it."

* * *

Evie smiled at Mr. Cobblepot, the man she'd been told she worked for.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, sir," Evie said, offering her hand. Cobblepot looked at it for a moment, as if considering if he should, and shook her hand.

"Glad to have ya back on board, Evie," He said. "You'll be workin' the private room like ya used to. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, sir," Evie said. "Um, just. Where is the private room?" She asked. Cobblepot sighed before turning and walking towards a staircase. Evie followed him quickly up the stairs before they stopped in a large room. A booth was at one end of the room and the room was decorated to look somewhat like the inside of the igloo.

A memory flashed across her mind.

_ "Over here," He pointed to a door. "Is the door that leads to a staircase that goes straight to the kitchens. Makes everything quicker and ensures that our clients aren't waiting long for their food. Up here, you will greet them, you will seat them, you will serve them, and you will clean their tables. Anything," He turned to look her in the eyes. "And I mean anything they say will not be repeated, do I make myself clear?" He demanded._

_ "Yes sir, Mr. Cobblepot." He nodded._

_ "Good. I'll be checkin' up on you every now and again. Do not mess this up, it'll reflect badly on me."_

_ "Yes sir."_

_ "Good."_

"That leads to the kitchen, right?" Evie asked, pointing to the door that they hadn't come through.

Cobblepot nodded.

"Yep, makes everything quicker. We don't want our customers waiting too long for their food. The customers that dine up here are our most important customers." Evie nodded. "Do you understand, girl?"

"Yes, sir," Evie told him. Cobblepot smiled slightly, in his superior way.

"Good. You better not mess this up, girl, it'll-"

"Reflect badly on you?" Evie asked.

"Do not interrupt me, girl. And yes, it'll reflect badly on me."

"I promise I'll do my best, Mr. Cobblepot," Evie told him. He nodded.

"Good." He walked away and back down the stairs. She walked over to the podium that was over by the door and waited.

She didn't have to wait long, as a three men and at least twice as many women walked into the room.

"Falcone, party for ten," The eldest man said. Evie nodded, smiled at the group, and grabbed the menus before leading them to the booth. She'd heard from Bullock that sometimes the shadier people of Gotham liked to dine at the Iceberg Lounge.

The group of ten sat down and the women started fawning over the men. It was making Evie a little sick to her stomach. She'd have to deal with these men drunk on power and these women drunk on, most likely, Goldschlager and money for the rest of the night.

Fantastic.

* * *

Evie was happy when it was time to leave the Iceberg. She didn't understand how Cobblepot could let his patrons practically mate in his restaurant and club. The group that Evie had waited on were a bunch of classless, tasteless, horny assholes that should rot in a pit. She didn't like them. Hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with either the Falcone or Maroni crime families too often.

When she arrived home, she dropped her purse on the table by the door and went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of boxed wine. She was about to take a drink before hands rested on her hips.

"How was work?" Harrison asked. Evie groaned.

"I hate being a waitress," Evie said.

"Why is that?"

"I had to wait on a group of the Falcone's," Evie explained. "They're a bunch of classless, ill-mannered people that I just do not like." She tilted her head back and rested it on Harrison's chest.

"Well, that's too bad," She could feel his voice rumble in his chest against her head and smiled before setting her glass down on the counter and turning to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoes to push her lips against his.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for those who want smut. I don't write smut. I refuse! Vehemently. But don't take that to mean Evelyn and Victor would never have sex during their relationship as Evelyn and Harrison. They're humans. Humans were made pretty much just to copulate. So copulate they shall, but I won't be writing their copulation. Anyways, onwards to the replies! Oh, and this was uploaded at 10:58 pm on Sunday. I am counting it as a Monday update, anyway, seeing as it is so close to Monday, anyway.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Zsasz could feel naked flesh against naked flesh and opened his eyes. His naked chest was pressed against the soft naked body of a young woman. As he woke up he started to smirk. It was Evelyn. The events of the night quickly came back to him. After a heated kiss in the kitchen, his little Zombie had grown more confident and had led him into the bedroom. His pajamas that he had been in were tossed to the floor and he was sure he would find different elements of her uniform draped over various pieces of furniture in the apartment.

Evelyn shifted and turned to face him, slowly waking up. He could see red starting to stain her cheeks and chuckled. His Zombie was a modest thing, wasn't she?

"Good morning," He said. Evelyn's blush turned darker.

"Morning, Harrison," She said. She held the sheet to her chest and sat up, giving him a view of her bare back. He reached a hand out and rubbed his knuckles slowly and gently up and down her spine, as far in each direction as he could. Evelyn turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Was this- Was that the first time we'd-"

"Was it the first time we'd had sex with each other?" Victor asked her. His Zombie nodded, self-consciously tucking strands of hair behind one of her ears. Victor chuckled again and sat up, pulling Evelyn closer to him. He rested his head on the shoulder she had been looking over and pulled her back against his chest. "Yes, it was."

"Well, that's something I don't have to worry about," She said quietly. Zsasz smiled before turning her face to his and pressing a small, chaste kiss to her lips.

He climbed out of the bed and stretched, smirking as he did so. He could feel Evelyn's eyes on his backside, admiring his flesh. He turned to face her, only to be met with a confused look on her face.

"Where did you get all of these?" She asked. He knew what she was asking about. His scars. His marks. She couldn't know. Not yet, at least. She would tell that damned policeman and he wouldn't have a place to stay, nor would he have a warm body to come back to. He needed to lie.

"I truthfully don't remember what happened," Victor lied. "I've been told I acquired them during my teen years. When I was younger, a social worker explained to me that I had been abused by my foster parents – I had gone into the system after my own had died. My foster parents had been caught after one of the nosy neighbors that lived on our road was walking by and glanced in through the living room window, only to double take at what she'd seen. My foster father had been cutting me with a kitchen knife. Just cutting and cutting and cutting and-" Zsasz theatrically took in a deep breath. Evelyn stood and wrapped him in a hug. "What I remember of him, he was a nice man. He took me to watch sports, to see movies, hell he even took me to the zoo. The doctors say that my mind collapsed and erased the memories of him abusing me to protect my idea that he was a good man."

"You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to," His Zombie said quietly. She slipped one of her hands in his, as if to comfort him. Zsasz would have smirked, but he didn't want her to see the truth. Not yet.

"Okay."

"Do you want breakfast?" His Zombie asked after a short period of silence. Zsasz nodded. "I'll go see if I can whip something up without burning the building down, okay?"

"Alright." Evelyn grabbed her robe from the floor and slipped it on before tying the belt around her waist. She walked out of the bedroom.

Zsasz lay back on the bed.

His little Zombie was eating right out of the palm of his hand.

* * *

Evie smiled at the only-slightly-burnt pancakes on the plate and grabbed the maple syrup and a fork and butter knife before setting them on the kitchen table in front of a chair.

Harrison walked out of the bedroom soon, dressed in pajama bottoms. Evie smiled at him and sat down across from his chair. He sat down in front of the pancake and started drowning the pancake in the syrup before starting to eat.

"I'm working again tonight," Evie told him. Harrison looked back up at her.

"Again?" Harrison asked. "I thought you hated being a waitress.

"I still have to, even if I don't want to," Evie said. Harrison nodded, looking like he was thinking for a moment.

"You should be careful when you come home," He said. "Your uniform isn't exactly appropriate for a respectable woman to wear when walking the streets at night," He said. Evie rolled her eyes.

"I know. I need the job, though. I have bills," She said. Harrison sighed.

"Just be careful."

"I know," Evie said. She looked up at Harrison and nibbled her lip for a second.

Harrison shifted in his seat, as if he knew she was thinking hard.

"What's wrong?" Harrison asked. Evie sighed.

"I think- I think I might be in lo-" Harrison stood, moved to her side and cut her off with a kiss. It was sweet and passionate, and it made her forget what she had started to say and what she'd been thinking, at least for a moment.

_Yes, _she thought, _I think I'm in love with you._

* * *

Evelyn had left for work and Zsasz was left in the apartment to do whatever he wished. He sighed and wandered aimlessly through it, stopping at the large window in the living room. He was bored. He didn't want to go out into the city and he had missed the airing of his work on the news due to last nights events. Zsasz smirked and wondered what Evelyn's cop friend would think if he knew she had bedded the serial killer. What would he do? Most certainly he would hunt down Zsasz, angry and hungry for the serial killer's blood. Angry that it hadn't been him to bed the woman.

Oh yes. Zsasz knew the pig had a crush on his Zombie. Why else was he always sticking his nose in Evelyn's business?

Speaking of, Zsasz thought, looking out over the parking lot for the apartment building, what the hell was he doing here? A police car had pulled into the parking lot and Bullock had stepped out of it before walking up to the building.

Fuck.

He was here to see Evelyn.

Zsasz had to get out of there before he was found.

He quickly grabbed one of his shirts from the pile they were in on the chair in the bedroom and pulled it on before grabbing his shoes and his coat. He rushed out into the hallway and ran to the other end of the hall, towards the end where the run down elevator and the steep staircase was and rushed down the steps just before Bullock climbed up the stairs at the other end of the floor.

He had been lucky.

* * *

_**A/N: Another Monday update!**_

_**Onwards, the replies are waiting!**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**Oh yes. Memories are a-comin'. It's good that you loved it.**_

_** Hell's-FunnyHome AND AssassinsCreedFAN:**_

_**You are getting rather carried away, but it's awesome so don't stop.**_

_**Urm, yeah...it's going to be very interesting. Very. Hope you all loved the chapter and can't wait for the next one!**_

_**Don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Bullock drove back to the station after he had gone to Evelyn's apartment and no one had been there. It was odd. He knew she hadn't been staying there. The blood stain was still on the floor and she hadn't fixed the dent in the wall where her head had hit. He was sure she'd fix those if she were to stay in her apartment.

She really was staying with Mrs. Kemp. At least, that was how it seemed. Bullock sighed. Why didn't she listen to him and just stay with her brother or himself? They could keep her safe if Zsasz ever decided to show his face and go after her again. They cared about her.

Bullock got out of his car and walked in before being confronted by another officer.

"Where were you Bullock?" Montoya demanded. Bullock groaned.

"I was checking on a friend of mine," He told her. Montoya rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Was this the friend that got attacked by Zsasz? Twice?" Montoya asked. Bullock glared at her. "Anyway, we've got a homicide over on Park Row."

Park Row? That was near Melrose Apartments.

"Homicide?" Bullock demanded.

"Yep. Looks like one of Zsasz's kills," Montoya said. "Gordon needs us there."

Zsasz? Near Melrose Apartments?

"Let's go," Bullock said. Montoya scoffed.

"Of course. You couldn't get here slow enough, but tell you it's near her apartment and you leave faster than a speeding bullet."

"Shut up, Montoya."

* * *

"Young, mid-twenties," The medical examiner said. They stood over the young girl that looked like she was smelling a bouquet of flowers. She had pale skin, black hair, and brown eyes. "Poor girl. Didn't have the chance to live."

"It's definitely one of Zsasz's kills," Montoya said. Bullock nodded. The fucking bastard. When would he stop killing people? "What do you think? It's the second girl, right in a row, within a ten minute drive of Melrose Apartments."

"Do you think he's targeting them because of Lennox?" The M.E. Asked.

"Byrd-Lennox," Bullock corrected. Montoya rolled her eyes.

"It's always a possibility. He could be taking his anger out on the girls that live or happen to be in her area," Montoya said.

"What does he have to be angry about?" Bullock demanded.

"Well," Montoya considered. "She's the one that got away. He couldn't kill her. He's tried to kill her twice and both times she managed to get away with her life. Maybe he's angry about that."

* * *

Zsasz watched from the roof of a nearby building while the police processed the crime scene he had left behind. They thought he was mad at his Zombie because she hadn't died and he hadn't been able to take a mark from her.

Why would he kill his Zombie? She was giving him food and housing for free. If he killed her, Batman would find him. He backed away from the edge of the roof and climbed down the fire escape. He weaved his way through alleys, away from the police and towards Melrose Apartments. He was going back to his Zombie.

* * *

It had been a couple of months since Evelyn had moved back into the apartment and since Zsasz had moved in with her.

Their days were filled with random dates, her work – and his. While she waitressed, he liberated the Gothamites. He had started to take their money in order to pretend he actually had a job so his Zombie wouldn't ask questions.

Their nights, well – they were filled with flesh sliding against flesh. After, Zsasz would wonder what she would think if she really knew who she was bedding.

Hank, Evelyn's brother, hadn't visited once, and neither had his fiancee. After Evelyn had run away, Hank needed to cool down. Apparently, he still hadn't calmed himself to the point of having a civilized conversation.

The police were flabbergasted that they hadn't managed to catch Zsasz. It had only taken them a week to maybe a month during the previous escapes of his, and now he seemed to be able to just disappear

Zsasz found himself starting to enjoy his life that was starting to fill itself with monotony, but it had to change soon. He wouldn't be able to stand becoming like the zombies he so desperately needed to liberate.

It would change soon.

* * *

Margaret "Maggie" Winslow had no idea why Evie Byrd-Lennox had called her to meet her at one of the dingiest, least known cafes in Gotham, but she'd go, if only to satiate her curiosity.

Which is why she found herself sitting at one of the dingiest tables in Gotham. She'd wait a few more minutes, she decided, before leaving if Evie didn't show up soon.

Just as she was about to leave, the woman she had been waiting for walked through the door and rushed over to the table, sitting down opposite her.

"Evie, where's the fire?" Margaret asked jokingly. Evie groaned and held her head in her hands.

"I just- I didn't know who to talk to," Evie said.

"What's wrong, chick?" Margaret asked, worry started to creep over her.

Evie sighed. "I think- I think I might be pregnant," She said.

"What?"

"I think I'm pregnant," Evie whispered.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh, Cobblepot's gonna be pissed!" Margaret said. "So, who's the father?"

"Harrison, obviously," Evie said. "I just- I'm not sure if I _a__m_ pregnant or not."

"Well, have you taken a test?" Margaret asked. Evie shook her head.

"Harrison has to work and I didn't want to do it alone," Evie said. Margaret nodded. She could understand that.

"So you want to take it with me?"

"Yeah." The two women made their way out of the cafe and towards the nearest drug store.

Margaret and Evie made their way to the pregnancy tests and Margaret glared at the amount.

"Why can't they just make one?" Margaret asked. "All these different brands make it harder to pick." Evie nodded in agreement. Margaret reached for the nearest test and grabbed two boxes.

"Better safe than sorry, right?" Evie asked nervously. Margaret nodded.

They bought the tests and made their way to the public restroom, opting for the biggest stall.

Evie went about doing her business on the tests and they waited. And waited.

"How long was it supposed to take?" Margaret asked.

"A few more minutes," Evie replied. Margaret nodded. They continued to wait.

Right before it was time to check the results, Evie's phone rang. The I.D. read 'Harrison'.

"Hello," Evie said into the phone. Margaret watched on. "I'm with a friend. Oh. I thought I left a note. I'll be home soon, I promise. Love you too. Bye."

Margaret smiled.

"You want to see the results now?" She asked. Evie shook her head.

"I'll check them later. Thanks for doing this with me."

"No problem."

* * *

Throughout the day, Evie didn't get the chance to check the tests in her purse. Harrison had a busy day planned for them and when she had time, she found herself being too tired to even care about checking the results. They were left in her purse for a later time.

* * *

Zsasz woke up in the morning to a large banging on the apartment door. Evelyn stirred next to him, but didn't awaken. Zsasz sighed, but stood and walked to the front door.

He threw it open without checking and immediately regretted this decision.

"What the fu-" Zsasz slammed the door shut, locked it and rushed to the bedroom. He could hear the pounding and yelling coming from that _man_.

Panic swelled in his chest and he shook Evelyn awake.

"What-what's going on?" Evelyn asked, hearing the yelling and the pounding.

"That _cop_ friend of yours is here. He didn't take kindly to my presence," Zsasz spat. He threw open Evelyn's closet and pulled out a couple of old backpacks of hers. He handed one to her roughly. "Fill it with clothing. Nothing fancy, only things you need," He demanded. He took the other one and shoved his clothes into it while Evelyn looked on incredulously.

"What is happening? Harrison?" Evelyn whispered. God, that name struck on his nerves.

"Just pack the damned bag, woman!" Zsasz hissed at her. Evelyn nodded shakily and opened the dresser drawers, grabbing random articles of clothing and shoving them in the bag. Zsasz started to pack from his pile of clothes on the chair in the room and quickly finished. He pulled a lightweight sweatshirt on, seeing as it was warm out, and pulled on a pair of shoes he had left in the bedroom. Evelyn pulled a sweater on and slipped on a pair of Keds.

"What are we doing? Where are we going?" Evelyn demanded.

"EVELYN! OPEN UP!" Bullock's voice reverberated through the apartment.

"We need to go now," Zsasz demanded. He threw open the bedroom window and helped Evelyn onto the fire escape. She slipped her backpack on and waited as Zsasz pulled his own on and climbed out onto the fire escape. She was shaking from adrenaline and, probably, fright.

"Harrison, what's going on?" Evelyn demanded.

"Just shut up, woman, and listen to me," Zsasz hissed at her. "We need to get out of here."

"Why? Bullock isn't- Bullock won't hurt you," Evelyn said. She followed him, trying to be as quiet as she could, down the fire escape.

"You really have no idea now, do you? This amnesia is starting to be more of a pain in the ass than an asset for me," Zsasz muttered. When would his Zombie remember that he could liberate her? That, without much effort, he could end her miserable existence on this planet?

"What are you talking about?" Evelyn demanded.

"Shut up!" Zsasz yelled. He pulled her off of the fire escape and towards the parking lot of Melrose Apartments. He looked around at the cars.

"What are you- You know I don't own a car, and you don't own one either. What are you doing?"

"Shut up, Evelyn!" Zsasz roared. He smashed the window of one of the cars in and unlocked the car. "Get in. Now!" Evelyn nodded, rushing to the passengers side. She shoved the backpack in the back seat and sat down in the car, buckling up and closing the door. Zsasz tossed his backpack in the back with hers and got in the drivers seat before trying to hot-wire the car. After a few attempts, and after Bullock had arrived out the front door of the building, Zsasz had managed to hot-wire the car and they were speeding off.

"Harrison, what's happening?" Evelyn asked quietly.

"Stop calling me that fucking name," Zsasz muttered quietly.

"Why? It's your name."

"It's not my fucking name!"

"Then what is?" Evelyn asked. He could tell she was close to panicking but he honestly didn't give a damn anymore.

"My name is Victor Zsasz," He said. "_I_ was the one that attacked you. I'm the reason you cannot remember anything. I'm a serial killer." After a few minutes of silence, Zsasz glanced over at Evelyn. She was holding her head in her hands and taking in short gasps of breath. She was having a panic attack.

* * *

_**A/N: Sooo...how 'bout that, huh?**_

_** AssassinsCreedFAN:**_

_**Edward, you can't just keep kidnapping ACF. It's mean and rude. Seriously, bro, what's your problem?**_

_** Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**Merci, merci, merci! J'aime que les gens ne peuvent toujours pas attendre pour mes mises à jour. J'espère que celui-ci vous satisfait!**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**Well, I hope this made you happy :) Keep up the reviewin'.**_

_** Hell's-FunnyHome:**_

_**No, absolutely not horrible. Means I'm not the only one!**_

_**As always, don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_What the hell was going on?_ Evie screamed in her mind. Oh God. What had he just said? He was a- He was a-

"You're a fucking serial killer?" She managed to say. Harriso-Victo-_Zsasz_ glanced over at her.

"Yes, I'm a serial _killer_. I hate that word so much," He said. What the hell was he on about? "I'm not hurting them. I'm saving them." What the fuck?

"How the fuck can you think you're saving them?" Evie demanded of him. He groaned, took them on a sharp left in the road.

"Why must you demand this of me right now?" _Zsasz_ asked. "I'm trying to save our hides. In case you haven't noticed, your friend _Bullock_ is on our tail and he most definitely is calling back up."

"I have nothing to gain by running away," Evie said.

"Really?" Zsasz asked. "Aiding and abetting a serial killer doesn't sound like something you've done? As well as _bedding_ one? If you haven't noticed, I've been living with you for well over two months. Plus, I doubt everyone will be happy to find out that you've been sleeping with me, _Evie_."

Damn him and his logic.

Hank and Bullock would kill her.

* * *

"What the fu-" Bullock said. The bastard slammed the door shut in his face. Bullock kept banging on the door. "Evie, open the fucking door!" He yelled. _What the fuck was happening?_ "EVELYN, OPEN THE DOOR! ZSASZ, OPEN UP!" What the fuck was he doing in there? How the fuck did he get in? Didn't Evie know what the fuck the asshole looked like? He kept banging on the door before he heard yelling. The fucker was probably trying to escape. He ran down the hall and down the stairs as fast as he could before he burst out of the apartment building.

The fucker was driving away in, most likely, a stolen car.

Bullock quickly got in his cruiser, turned on the siren and sped after him. He probably had Evie in the car with him.

Bullock wasted no time in calling for back up.

That fucker would be fucking lucky if he got the fuck away from them.

* * *

Evie looked down at her hands and cursed herself. She had forgotten to grab her purse. Her purse that contained the pregnancy tests. God, how could she have forgotten her fucking purse?

* * *

"I forgot my purse," Evelyn said. Zsasz glanced over at her and rolled his eyes.

"You're worrying about your fucking purse when we have the cops on our heels?" He demanded.

"Yes, I'm worrying about my purse!" Evelyn snapped. She leaned back in her seat and sighed raggedly. Zsasz frowned. Why was his Zombie so unhappy? He grabbed her hand gently and held it.

"Everything is going to be okay, darling," He said. "You'll see." Evelyn looked slightly confused. "Why don't you go to sleep?" Evelyn sighed again but closed her eyes. His Zombie must be exhausted.

He had to get them out of Gotham for a while.

The police wouldn't expect him to leave the city, and honestly, neither would Batman. He had always stuck around Gotham after he left Arkham, and they'd think it would be like all of the other times.

He swerved through the streets, losing the police, before getting on the interstate.

They'd have to go somewhere else for a while. Perhaps Metropolis or Bludhaven.

* * *

When Evie awoke, she was laying on a bed in a hotel room. Zsasz was sitting at the edge of the bed, focused on the TV placed in front of the bed. She shifted and the bed creaked. She winced at the annoying noise and Zsasz turned to look at her. He smiled.

"Darling, you're awake," He said. Evie nodded stiffly and pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

Evie sighed and rested her forehead on her knees, looking at her legs.

"You can't keep acting like you're Harrison. Like you," Evie swallowed, feeling bile start to rise in her throat. "Like you actually cared for me." Zsasz stood and walked around the bed before kneeling next to her.

"Evelyn. _Evie_. Harrison was just a name," He said. "Underneath the name, I am the same." Evie bit back hysterical laughter.

"Oh, yeah, right. You're _exactly the same_. Sure," Evie said. She hadn't moved. God, she couldn't believe that she may or may not be pregnant with this mans child. "I'm guessing that story you told me, about having a foster father that was abusive, I'm guessing that was all a lie, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was," Zsasz said. He gently took one of her hands in his, but she ripped it out of his grasp.

"Don't-Don't touch me," She said angrily, whipping her head up to glare at him. "_Everything_ is a lie."

"Not everything," Zsasz said. "Only some things."

"Like what?" Evie asked.

"My name. That God awful story about having an abusive father. That I was a law-abiding citizen. Everything else was true," Zsasz said. Evie shook her head, refusing to believe it.

"No. No, it's not. It's a lie," Evie said. How could everything be true?

"It was and _is_ true, Evelyn," Zsasz said. He sat down on the bed next to her and lowered his face close to hers. "I love you," He whispered before lowering his lips to hers.

Evie's eyes went wide before she reached her hands up to hit him, to shove him off, to get him away from her. He captured her hands with his and continued to kiss her in a way she would've once found passionate and arousing. Now she was just feeling sick to her stomach.

He finally let go of her and she bolted off of the bed. Zsasz, seeing that she looked like she was going to lose everything that was in her stomach, guided her to the door of the bathroom.

When she reached the bathroom, she bolted for the toilet and lifted the cover and the seat before losing everything in her stomach.

Zsasz followed her in and held her hair back in a way that could have been considered loving and gentle.

"Oh God," Evie whispered after she was done being sick. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped the area around her mouth before flushing everything down the toilet.

She hated having to puke.

"Are you alright?" Zsasz asked.

"Do I look like I'm fucking okay?" Evie cried. She was finally breaking down. "Because if I do, I'm not. I'm really not okay."

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Zsasz asked. For a moment, Evie wanted to just pretend.

To pretend that he wasn't Victor Zsasz.

To pretend that he really was Harrison Vale.

To pretend he really was her boyfriend and the father of a child she may or may not be having.

To pretend that he wasn't a psychotic fucking killer.

"You want to know what's wrong?" Evie asked, anger building in her.

"Of course, darling," Zsasz said, he took one of her hands in his and slowly ran his thumb back and forth over it.

"Fine! I'll tell you what's fucking wrong!" Evie yelled. "My boyfriend, who I thought to be a sane, productive member of society, is actually a serial killer who thinks he's helping people by killing them! My boyfriend! Who I've fucked numerous times! Not to mention the fact that I can't remember at least a month of my life, my brother and best friend most likely hate me and that I might be pregnant!" Evie yelled. Zsasz blinked, surprise painting itself on his face.

"Wh-what?" He asked, flabbergasted. Evie sighed. She continued to sit on the ground but leaned back against the bathroom wall.

"I might be pregnant."

* * *

_**A/N: Oh. My. Zsasz. Whaaaaaaat?**_

_** AssassinsCreedFAN:**_

_**Wh-What's this? Edward NIGMA is giving me a review? A GOOD review? I just, I mean, I-I-I * faints *.**_

_**Jonathan: Hello, Nigma. It's good to see you are well. As L.D. Eddy is currently indisposed because of your praise, it is up to me to finish responding to the reviews. (Sarcastic Voice) Thank you, Edward.**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**Jonathan: Yes, there is much * sighs * drama. I'll pass along to Lizben that you've enjoyed the chapter, as well as the fact that your feline read it with you. I am assuming that preggers does indeed mean pregnant, yes?**_

_**Scarecrow: Don't be a bitch, Johnny. It's slang that the kids use nowadays. Now, tell me, DevilToBeLoved, what are **_you**_ afraid of?_**

_** KMN-91:**_

_**Jonathan: Ah, yes, Lizben will indeed continue writing. She's fallen in love with writing this story and hearing from all of you reviewers. And don't worry, I don't believe Lizben would let Zsasz live if he caused Evelyn to miscarry.**_

_**That isn't to say he might not've caused her to miscarry.**_

_**You never know with Lizben.**_

_** Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**Jonathan: * Sighs * My french is a little rusty, but I'll see what I can do...**_

_**Jonathan: Je crois que vous allez donner Lizben assez grosse tête si vous continuez à son éloge. Néanmoins, si vous sentez que vous devez, continuez. On ne peut pas vraiment croire que Zsasz fera tout ce qui permettrait de maintenir une vie humaine, et pourtant, ici Evelyn est.**_

_**Scarecrow: Il a toujours été un crétin putain.**_

_**Jonathan: Comme toujours, voici votre mise à jour de Lizben et la prochaine sera probablement plus tard aujourd'hui ou demain matin.**_

_*** Sigh * I suppose I better put in that ridiculous end statement.**_

_**Don't Forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice(terrible) one.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Evie looked down at her hands, then back up at Zsasz. He looked shocked. Surprised.

"You might be pregnant?" He asked. Evie nodded, bracing herself for his anger.

Anger that never appeared.

Zsasz stood and left the bathroom. Evie just sat where she was, too exhausted emotionally, mentally and physically to do anything.

After a few minutes Zsasz came back into the bathroom. He walked over to her and sat down next to her before looking at her.

"We need to get tests," He said. Evie looked over at him. His emotions were hidden from view and she found herself feeling very anxious.

No. Not anxious.

Sick to her stomach.

She turned back to the toilet.

* * *

Zsasz and His Zombie walked into the drug store quietly before looking around. There were too many goddamn aisles. Where the fuck were the pregnancy tests? Evelyn must have been thinking the same thing because she pulled him over to the cashier.

"Um, c-could you tell me where the pregnancy tests are located?" She asked quietly. The cashier nodded and smiled.

"They're in aisle sixteen, up by the pharmacy. If you have any questions, just ask one of the pharmacists. They'll be happy to help," The young girl said quietly. His Zombie smiled gratefully and they walked towards aisle sixteen.

The two stood there for what seemed like forever, just staring at the different tests. Zsasz was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Why are there so many different kinds?" He asked quietly. Evelyn glanced up at him for a moment before looking back at the tests.

"Pregnancy is an easy thing to profit from. It's always going to happen. If you want to make a profit, go into the birth control, baby item, and pregnancy test business," Evelyn said. She reached her hand out and grabbed two boxes of the test closest to her. "Let's just get these," His Zombie said quietly. "No point in just putting off knowing the truth."

Zsasz nodded and they walked back to the cashier.

"Did you find 'em okay?" The girl asked, scanning the items. Evelyn nodded. "Would you like for me to put these in a bag?" She asked.

"Yes. Please," Evelyn said. The girl smiled and slid the boxes into a bag.

"Alright, so it's $24.76," She said. She slid the bag over to Evelyn and Zsasz handed her twenty-five dollars. She gave him his change and said, "Would you like your receipt?"

"No," Zsasz said. The girl nodded.

"Have a nice day," She said. Zsasz nodded.

"You too," Evelyn told her.

The two quickly left the store and he pulled Evelyn along the streets.

"When did you start thinking you were pregnant?" Zsasz asked, looking down at his Zombie as they were walking. The plastic bag was swinging in her hands.

"The day before we left through the fire escape. I took Margaret from work to get tests with me, but I didn't end up reading them because you called."

"You weren't going to bring me with you to take the tests?" Zsasz asked, a little hurt that she hadn't thought to include her boyfriend in this.

"Well, I wasn't sure if _Harrison Vale_ would want a kid," Evelyn said snappishly. "And I was freaking out a little bit about the fact that I might be pregnant!" Zsasz sighed.

The walk back to the hotel was spent in silence.

* * *

Zsasz had pulled a chair into the bathroom so he could sit there while his Zombie took the pregnancy tests. Evelyn sat on the lid of the toilet and stared at the boxes. She was thinking.

"What are you thinking about, Evelyn?" Zsasz asked. Evelyn sighed shakily before looking up at him.

"I'm scared," She said.

"What about?" He asked.

"What if I'm pregnant?" Evelyn asked. "What happens then? My baby grows up with a psychotic serial killer for a father and a waitress for a mother?" She asked. One of her legs were bouncing and her hands were constantly rubbing at her face. "How do I raise it? Will I be a good mother?"

"I don't know how to answer those questions, Evelyn," He said. "You'll only find out when it happens."

* * *

"You'll only find out when it happens," He said. Evie sighed.

"That's not good enough," She whispered. "I can't just- I need answers, I need facts. I need to know."

"Well," Zsasz said. Evie watched as he walked closer to her and knelt by her. "The only way you'll start to know is if you take those tests." Evie nodded and sighed. God. If only he really was Harrison. She sighed and looked down into his eyes. He seemed to know exactly what she needed because he pushed himself up on his knees and pressed his mouth against hers. She pushed her lips back against his and closed her eyes. It might have been wrong, but she just needed to feel like she was back to her normal life before she took those fucking tests. She slowly tangled her hands in his hair and moved her lips with his. She could feel his hands on her knees. Soon they slowly traveled up her legs to her thighs. He gripped her legs firmly as the kiss turned rougher. As he demanded more.

Evie quickly let go of his head and pushed on his chest to get him to stop.

He pulled away, but didn't remove his hands. She could tell he was watching her eyes. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, wetting them and seemingly trying to see if he could still taste Evie's lips on his own, even though they had stopped kissing.

"I need to take the tests," Evie said quietly. Her hands were resting on Zsasz's chest.

He nodded and moved away from her, walking back to the chair he had brought in. Evie managed to rip open the boxes and looked at the instructions. Wait, instructions?

"So, it's not as easy as just peeing on a stick and waiting a few minutes? There's actually fucking instructions?" Evie asked. She sighed before following the instructions.

"How long until we know?" Zsasz asked.

"It says five minutes," Evie told him, looking at the box. She was taking deep breaths to calm herself.

* * *

Zsasz watched Evelyn as they waited. She was quivering and kept glancing around the room, as if the key to the answer was anywhere but the test. She was taking deep breaths to calm herself, but it was obvious it wasn't working. She was jittery.

Finally she stood and started pacing.

Her movements were starting to annoy him. Didn't she know he was just as nervous? If she was pregnant, he'd never be able to see the child. If he got caught, they'd never let her visit. If he managed to escape, they'd immediately have police on them, so he wouldn't be able to see them then, either. If she was pregnant.

If she was pregnant he was going to be a father.

"Is it time yet?" Evelyn asked.

"No," He told her. She nodded and went back to pacing.

"Is it time yet?" She asked again, looking up at him. He shook his head. She sighed and crossed her arms before plopping back down on the lid of the toilet. She waited another minute. "Is it-"

"Yes, it's time," Zsasz told her. Evelyn sighed, glancing over at the tests. He walked over to her and she grabbed one of the tests. He looked over her shoulder at the result.

"What does the smiley face mean?" He asked. Evelyn took in a shaky breath.

"I think," She stopped talking for a moment to take another deep breath. "I think that means I'm pregnant."

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, I'm tired and its hot, so lets just get started, 'kay?**_

_**{Edit: Sorry if I sounded mean. Was really tired when I wrote the replies and when I'm tired, I get cranky and whiny and it ain't fun.}**_

_** AssassinaCreedFAN:**_

_**Yes, Edward, you're very charming, but I just got up, am still tired, and am very cranky so just close your lips. 'Kay?**_

_**Happy that you enjoy the story, yadda yadda blah blah, keep reading blah blah. Hope you like this one.**_

_**Bye.**_

_** Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**Ils disent «Salut», mais ils ne vous aiment pas en arrière. Je pense Scarecrow / Jonathan atteignent pour leurs bouteilles de gaz de la peur, alors je prends du recul un moment si je devais-**_

_*** Spritz ***_

_**Merde. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de son spray?**_

_Jonathan: Parce que nous le pouvions._

**Scarecrow: Parce que nous voulons entendre son cri.**

_**Je suis entouré par psychotique et mauvais génies idiotes.**_

_**Eh bien, si tu peux m'entendre sur le son de tes cris, j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre.**_

_**Adieu.**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**Ah, yes, but Zsasz isn't a normal human being, is he? No, no, no. Nope. Nosirree Bob. So yeah, this isn't going to be going about in a normal way.**_

_**I make your heart ache? Hopefully it's in a good way!**_

_**Oh, and sorry for abusing you guys yesterday and not putting up a chapter. In my defense, I was being lazy. Laziness trumps all.**_

_** KMN-91:**_

_**There shall be no hunting of the great and mighty Zsasz! For without him, there would be no story! None at all, nope, no no no no no. None. Zip zero zilch.**_

_**Oh, did I mention I get loopy when I'm tired/cranky/havethedayoff?**_

_**I'll keep writing, Pookie.**_

_** Hell's-FunnyHome:**_

_**...Oh My Zsasz. It's Jack/Joker! ILYSMIH! Meh, too lazy to actually write out the words.**_

_**You can contemplate what will happen all you want, I reveal no secrets! Shhhhhhhhhhh!**_

_**Two Major Events, YAY!**_

_**Oh Joker, Joker, Joker.**_

_**Harley: PUDDIN'! I LOVE YOU! * Attack Hugs the Joker ***_

_**Oh dear Lord. Have fun cleaning her brain up off of the floor.**_

_**Eddy, Out!**_

_**Don't Forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one or Joker will hide under your bed and make you laugh 'til you die! So you better have a nice one. Or else.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Evie stared at the little pink smiley face that tauntingly looked up at her from the pregnancy test. God hated her. That was it. God had decided he hated her, so he just decided he was going to fuck up her life, muck about with it until she cracked.

Life sucked.

She looked over her shoulder at Zsasz. He had a small smile on his lips. He was happy. He _wanted_ the baby. Like he was going to be a part of its life. Like she wouldn't be able to get away from him.

The pregnancy test was being pulled gently out of her hands. Zsasz was putting it on the counter top by the bathroom sink. He moved and knelt in front of her, touching her stomach in an almost reverent way, as if the child inside was the second coming of Christ.

God, she wished he was Harrison Vale so much. Zsasz stood and gently pulled her to her feet before picking her up.

The man was deceptively strong. He wasn't obviously muscly, but he was incredibly strong.

He carried her from the bathroom into the main room where the bed was and laid her down on it. She looked up at him in confusion before he lay himself down beside her and propped himself up on one of his arms before lowering his face over hers.

He looked into her eyes, then down at her lips and back into her eyes, as if he was asking for her permission.

Oh God. She couldn't do this. She shouldn't do this.

Evelyn pushed her lips against his and let her hands reach up under his shirt to rest on his bare chest and stomach. She managed to flip him over so he was lying on the bed and she was straddling him.

She was doing this.

* * *

Evie rested her head against Zsasz's chest. She was still straddling him and wasn't feeling like she should move. God. She'd just made another mistake. Another fucking mistake. She peeked up through her hair at Zsasz's face.

He was smirking his God-Awful 'Proud of Myself' smirk that set Evie's teeth on edge and made her want to punch him. And kiss him. And sometimes both at the same time. He knew she was looking at him. He reached up and pushed the hair hanging in front of her eyes out of her face.

"What would dear Bullock say?" He asked jokingly. Evie glared at him.

"Can't we leave Bullock out of," Evie gained a sarcastic tone for her next words. "_Pillow talk_?" Zsasz smiled and Evie rolled off of him to lay beside him on the bed. He propped himself up on one of his elbows and watched her.

"If you'd prefer that, darling," He said. God. He knew just what to say to piss her off.

"Yes. Yes I would," Evie said. God. When would she stop making all of these fucking mistakes? If she were a sane woman, she'd probably be involved with Bullock right now.

There was something wrong with her.

Zsasz smiled before rolling over and getting out of bed. He stood and stretched. Evie watched him, admiring the killer's body. She almost blushed when he looked over his shoulder and smirked at her. Almost.

"You always do that," He said to her, turning to face her. "You always look at my ass. Every single time I get out of bed."

"What can I say?" Evie asked sarcastically. "It's nice. Besides, you always get out of bed and show it to me. How can I not stare?" Zsasz rolled his eyes.

God, she felt like she was just back home and he really was just Harrison Vale, her boyfriend. Not Victor Zsasz, psychotic serial killer who'd knocked her up.

"You haven't told me how you got those scars," Evie said eventually, the naked silence getting slightly uncomfortable. "At least, you haven't told me the true story."

Zsasz nodded. He sat on the bed before laying down and pulling Evie close to cuddle her, not bothering with the blankets.

_God. Who knew that Zsasz was such a cuddler?_ Evie asked herself.

"They're to commemorate those I've liberated. To keep track of them," He said quietly in her ear. "Each one is for a specific person. I look at the scar, and I remember them. And I remember how I saved them from a dull life where they'd never accomplish anything important."

* * *

"So, where are we, anyway?" Evelyn asked him once they were dressed. He looked up at her.

"We're in Metropolis," He said.

"Wait. Metropolis? Home of Big Blue?" Evelyn asked excitedly. Zsasz raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Big Blue?" He asked. His Zombie rolled her eyes.

"Superman," She clarified.

"Yes. We're in Metropolis, where Superman lives."

"That's," Evie paused. "That's pretty cool." Zsasz rolled his eyes.

"Just get it over with," He said. He knew she was excited.

"Oh my God!" She said quietly. "I'm in the same city as Superman. _The_ Superman-"

"Unless you know another?"

"Oh, hush," Evelyn said. "I just can't believe I'm in the same city as Big Blue! God, Margaret would be so jealous."

"Jealous?"

"She has a crush on him."

"Your friend has a crush on Superman?"

"Yep."

"And just how sane is this friend of yours?"

"Particularly sane. I think."

* * *

Margaret looked around Evie's apartment as the police shuffled through. She had spoken to Bullock, Evie's friend, and had learned something disturbing.

_"So, who's going to tell Evie's boyfriend she was kidnapped?" She asked the Officer. He glared at her._

_ "Don't pull that with me," He said. It was clear he was pissed off._

_ "What? What's wrong?" Margaret asked._

_ "That freak-fuck Zsasz was pretending to be her boyfriend so we wouldn't find him," Bullock said. "He's the fuck that attacked her. Twice."_

_Holy shit._

_ What the fuck?_

_ Evie's boyfriend was Victor Fucking Zsasz, the Butcher of Gotham City?_

_ And Evie thought she was pregnant._

_ Oh Fuck. Fuck. __F__uck fuck fuckity fuck-fuck._

_Had Evie taken her purse with her? __Had she even read the results yet?_

Margaret looked around the apartment, trying to seem as inconspicuous as she could before she found the purse in Evie's bedroom. She quickly slipped her hand in and sighed.

She could feel the tests. Evie hadn't taken them with her. Hell, she probably hadn't even seen the results.

She pulled the tests out and put them in her own purse.

Gotham City didn't need to know about this.

* * *

Margaret stared at the tests in her hand, the results covered.

She was home and she was fighting the urge to know whether or not Evie was pregnant. Sure, Evie had trusted her when she had originally taken a test, but that was then. And this was now.

It was for Evie to know. It was Evie's child, if it even existed, and it was Evie's life.

She didn't need anyone to know.

Besides, if she was questioned, she could still claim she didn't know.

Margaret Winslow tossed the tests into the trash without looking at them.

* * *

_**A/N: Soooo...Whatcha think?**_

_**I**** think Zsasz has developed Lima Syndrome. ****It's a sort of inverse Stockholm Syndrome, where instead of the hostage starting to develop feelings for their captor, the captor starts to sympathize with/develop feelings for the hostage. I think we could look at Zsasz as a captor, and his time spent with her as Harrison Vale and now in the hotel as a sort of hostage situation, don't you think?**_

_**Onwards. Replies. Bleh.**_

_** AssassinsCreedFan:**_

_**It's only awkward if you make it awkward, Edward ;)**_

_**BLAZERS? IN THIS HEAT? WTF?! Wait, do you go to a year round school? What's that like? I heard that you get like ten weeks on, then two weeks off year round instead of having summer vacation. And you still get your regular vacations. Is that true? Tell me!**_

_**Glad you liked it – if you did – and hope you like this one!**_

_**Laters!**_

_** Hell's-FunnyHome:**_

_**Told you he'd make a mess of her. Is she even still alive? Dear Lord, that's a lot of blood. And yes, Zsasz is going to have to get used to domestication. At least, for now.**_

_**If ever.**_

_**Or maybe they'll settle down, get married, and move to Florida! Zsasz could hang with Dexter! Oh, wait, bad idea. Dexter'd kill him.**_

_**Move to California! Oh...wait. Some asshole of a director would probably find out and try to make a movie of their life.**_

_**Canada? Maybe...Hmmm...Ponderings...**_

_**Be nice Joker, or I won't let you gas that Police Station!**_

_**And about Evie needing someone – yes, she does, even if it's a serial killer. She's pregnant, her hormones are raging – and if not, they will be – she's been pulled away from her normal life and she's just found out her boyfriend's a serial killer. She just needs a way to get away from it all, and right now, with Zsasz as her only company, the only way for her to get away from it all is physical contact. Yeah.**_

_**Your muse is very abusive. I give mine unlimited zombies/test-subjects/cookies/tea/hats/funds to find a cure for a certain wife's condition/etc. and they leave me alone at the worst and make civilized conversation at best. They aren't abusive. I'll let you borrow one!**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**Yeah...just be happy you aren't following some of my other stories. They may never be updated, but I still have ideas for them that I just cannot complete, so I keep them alive. If I were to really not complete them, I'd delete them. But they'll stay up for the hope that one day I will finish them.**_

_** Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**Scarecrow est une bite. Un grand.**_

_**Scarecrow: Comme si vous cherchiez à mon ordure pour savoir si j'ai une grosse bite.**_

_**Je n'ai pas dit que vous aviez une grosse bite, j'ai dit que tu étais un. Crétin.**_

_**Scarecrow: Voulez-vous voir si j'avais un gros, Lizben? * Sourit d'une manière corné ***_

_**Détournement de mineure! Viol régulier! Non!**_

_**Scarecrow: J'aimerais tu entendre crier, même si ce n'était pas des cris de terreur.**_

_**Et sur cette note, Scarecrow est en train de quitter les réponses pour le moment. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre, probablement. Si je ne lui un nouveau sujet de test reçois.**_

_**Heureux que vous aimiez, que vous avez aimé celui-ci, au revoir!**_

_**Oh, just to let everyone know, on Sunday there won't be an update. I'm going to be a little busy, so...yeah.**_

_**Alright, now, don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Evie took a deep breath in. It was warm outside and the fresh air felt nice. For an entire week, she had been shut in the hotel room with Zsasz and had nothing to do. Well. Not nothing. But she preferred not to think about it. She'd been making a lot of mistakes during the week.

She was out walking the streets of Metropolis with Zsasz. He was wearing a baseball cap for one of the more popular teams of the area and she had on a pair of sunglasses, making it harder for someone to recognize them unless they looked closely. It was, however, highly unlikely that someone would recognize them in the city both hadn't really been in unless it was just passing through. She glanced over at Zsasz. He was smiling at her. She found herself smiling back at him.

God, she was so fucked up.

Even though- Even though he had told her the truth about who he was. About what he did. Even though he had told her all of that, she couldn't help herself. He acted exactly like he did when he was Harrison Vale and she could find herself believing him when he said that the only things that were a lie were his name and what he had done. And that he was a law-abiding citizen.

He still acted so much like the man she had fallen in love with.

In a way, he still was. He still complimented her, he still made her knees weak with his smirk, he still made her feel like her skin was on fire with just one touch.

He still made her feel like she was loved.

Like she said, she was fucked up.

* * *

Zsasz smiled over at his Zombie and was surprised when she smiled back. He was sure it would take longer to make her understand. He gently squeezed her hand and led her down the street. He was sure she'd love the store he was bringing her into.

At least, that was before someone bumped into him.

The man was tall and wore glasses. He had slightly curly short brown hair and was wearing a suit.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," The man said. Zsasz glared at him and his Zombie tightened her grip on his hand, as if saying 'Play nice'.

"Harrison," Zsasz said, offering his free hand to the man. He shook it. "This is my girlfriend, Lynne," He said. His Zombie looked up at him inquisitively at the fake name, but accepted it. The man smiled at the two of them.

"It was a pleasure to meet you. I'm Clark Kent," He said. His Zombie's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, are you that journalist from the Planet? You cover Superman a lot, right?" She asked. Zsasz sighed. She just wouldn't let that man go.

"Yes, yes I do," The man said.

"Imagine what Margaret would say," Evelyn said. Zsasz nodded.

"Excuse me?" Clark asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Evelyn said. "Well, we better be going."

"Oh, yes, we must," Zsasz said. The two started to walk away.

Zsasz could still hear the man, however, when he said, "Those two looked really familiar."

"He seemed odd," Evelyn muttered. Zsasz nodded. He seemed _very_ odd.

* * *

Clark frowned.

He was home now, sitting on his couch, and watching TV. There was no criminal activity at the moment in Metropolis, so sadly, Superman had the night off. That meant Kal-El could reflect on his day.

Why had that couple seemed so familiar?

Where had he seen them before?

His phone rang.

"Clark Kent," He answered.

"It's Bruce. You got my message, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's just pictures of two people. Why is it so urgent?" He asked. Clark looked over at his fridge. He was bored and he didn't have to work tomorrow. Maybe he could have a glass of wine?

"The man is Serial Killer Victor Zsasz. The woman is Evelyn Byrd-Lennox," Bruce said.

"And why are they in the same email? I can understand the urgency about Zsasz, but why the woman?" Clark asked.

"Zsasz is apparently obsessed with Evelyn. He pretended to be her boyfriend for two months after she lost her memory in a scuffle between Zsasz and a police officer."

"So he's holding her hostage?"

"Not likely. He won't try to trade her for anything. He just wants her."

"You want me to keep an eye out for them, don't you Bruce?" Clark asked.

"Yes." _Click!_ Of course.

Batman needed a favor.

All thoughts of the man and woman from earlier left his mind.

* * *

Zsasz sighed and looked over at the sleeping form of his Zombie. It was night time, and he was feeling the need.

The need to go out and just..._liberate_. But he couldn't He couldn't lead the police to their presence in Metropolis. Nor could he let Superman alert Batman to their presence in the city.

Maybe...Maybe he could go without killing?

No.

No, he had to kill.

He _needed_ to kill.

He wanted the mark.

He needed the mark.

He got up silently and dressed before covering Evelyn in the blanket she had kicked off of herself sleepily soon after falling into dreamland.

He left the hotel room, eager for a kill.

* * *

_Evie giggled, a small smile starting to spread over her mouth._

_ "No, Victor," She said. "We are not naming our baby that."_

_ "Why not?" Victor asked, a smile on his lips as well. "It's a nice name."_

_ "Evan is not a girls name, Victor," Evie said. "Besides, it's too close to my own."_

_ "Evan, Evelyn, nothing alike," Victor told her. He pulled her closer in his arms and Evie giggled._

_ "Sure they're not, Victor. Sure," She said sarcastically. She continued to flip through the name book. "What about Delaney? For a girl?" She asked. As she continued to look through the baby name book, blood started to seep from the spine outwards onto the pages and started to drip onto her lap. She looked on in horror before whipping her head around to look at Victor, to make sure he was seeing what she was._

_ "What's wrong, Darling?" Victor asked. She looked back towards the book, but it was gone._

_ In fact, the entire room had changed. They weren't in the hotel room._

_ She wasn't lying on the bed._

_ They were in a grimy alley. Victor's hands were on her shoulders, in an almost proud way, and in front of the two, looking like he was on his cellphone, was the dead body of Bullock._

_ Something cold and metal was in her hands._

_ Evie looked down._

_ It was a bloody knife._

_ The blood was dripping from the knife onto the clean pair of white high heels that Evie was wearing._

_ "You've made me so proud," Victor whispered in her ear before turning her face to his and gently pressing their mouths together._

Evie woke up with a gasp and jerked herself into a sitting position.

What. The fuck. Was that?

* * *

_**A/N: And I'm betting you didn't expect that, did you?**_

_**So, I was pondering – I do that quite a lot, you know – and I stumbled upon a question that I'd like to pose of you. And the question is;**_

_**If I could make available a sneak-peak of the next chapter, if I had already started on it, would you be interested in having me put a small sneak peak in the author's note?**_

_**I'd make sure you guys would recognize it as a sneak-peak, so those who wouldn't want to read it would be able to skip right over it.**_

_**Would that be something you guys would like?**_

_**Tell me in the reviews! Oh, and for those of you that may not know, readers that don't have a fanfiction account can still review on my stories. I know some authors disable the anonymous reviewing because people will use it to flame their stories, but I on the other hand, encourage anonymity for those who want it. I also enjoy the flames. I use them to make smores. I love smores.**_

_**Did I spell smores right? My spell check is saying it is wrong, but it won't offer anything to switch it to, other than snores, and I know I don't eat snores. Snores aren't something you can eat. Anywaaay, enough of my rambling. Quick! To the replies!**_

_**{EDIT: Sorry to disappoint everybody, but I feel like death warmed over today, so I won't be putting up any replies. I know it's unfair to those of you who reviewed but I feel incredibly sick and staring at a computer screen is making my head hurt even worse. I promise I'll reply in the next chapter tomorrow, but today I just can't.}**_

_**Don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Stay alive even if you feel like death wants to grab you by the jugular and drag you into a black abyss.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Officer Lloyd looked down at the body and sighed. What kind of fucking nut coulda done this? An elderly man's throat had been slit and he had been posed on a bench at a bus stop. Nobody had realized he was dead until a young woman had tried to help the man onto a bus that had arrived.

"Fuckin' aye," He said. Officer Thompson looked up at him and sighed.

"Hopefully this'll be the only one like this," He said. "My cousin Brody, in Gotham, says they got this killer there that does exactly this, and he cuts a mark into himself for every life he takes."

"There's some sick fucks in the world, I'll tell you that," Lloyd said.

* * *

Zsasz was breathing hard. His Zombie had stilled underneath him, her body slick with sweat. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and pulled him down to lay next to her and curled into his chest.

"I love you," He whispered. She looked over at him and into his eyes, as if she were looking for something.

She pushed her lips to his and rolled over onto him.

His hands crawled across her slippery flesh and grasped her hips while she threaded her fingers through his hair. Her lips pushed harder against his in a demanding kiss.

He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into her mouth. They fought for dominance, with Victor ultimately winning. He flipped them over and one of his hands sneaked away from her waist and pulled one of her legs around his hips while the other moved up and around before entangling itself in the long tresses of her hair.

Soon, however, his lungs burned with an all-too-human need.

The need to breath.

The kiss had taken all of the breath out of his lungs until he had to break away, starved of one of the most important things in human anatomy.

As he took in breath, he looked down at the sticky woman below him.

The woman who had willingly screwed him, over and over – even though she knew what he was. That he was, in the words of the people, a monster, a _sick fuck_. But this woman – the woman that he had attacked, of all people – wanted him. Hell, she might even need him.

She was carrying his child. _His_ child. She had become his. In every way possible she was his.

His.

He leaned down and placed his mouth next to her ear. His voice was quiet, yet gravelly and low with need and arousal.

"My Zombie," He whispered. She shuddered underneath him and moaned.

"_Vic_tor," The noise was long and throaty, full of passion and need.

"Mine," He said. Evelyn turned and captured his lips with her own yet again, before pulling away. She hitched her other leg up around his waist.

"Yours," She told him, her hands resting on his shoulders. "I'm yours," She said breathlessly.

Victor smirked. Oh, yes. She was His. His perfect little Zombie.

* * *

Evie turned over in the sheets and looked at Victor. He was sleeping. A sheet was bunched around his waist and his arms were wrapped around her, pulling her into his chest. He was snoring.

God.

She must be crazy.

She had to have been crazy. He was a killer. A serial killer. But- But she loved him. And she was his.

She was his completely and he was hers. Her Serial Killer. His Zombie.

She smiled slightly and grabbed a blanket before wrapping it around her naked body. She got up off of the bed and walked towards the window and looked out of it.

Metropolis at night.

It looked beautiful.

All of the bright lights and fast cars.

It was even more beautiful knowing that Batman, most likely, didn't know where they were.

* * *

Bruce had just gotten in from another long night fighting crime in Gotham City. He was looking forward to laying down in his extremely comfortable, extremely expensive bed, with its extremely expensive extremely high thread count sheets and its extremely plush pillows.

That is, until he got the call.

"Wayne," He said.

"Bruce, it's Clark," The man said.

"What is it?"

"The police have just reported a death."

"A death?"

"Yes. An old man was found posed. He was at a bus stop. His throat had been slit."

"Zsasz."

"That's what everyone is thinking. Everyone in Metropolis, at least." Bruce sighed. Zsasz had taken Evelyn Byrd-Lennox to Metropolis.

"I'll be there soon," Bruce said.

"Alright. Oh, and Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Don't come to the Daily Planet. Again." Bruce smiled.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked before hanging up.

A visit to the Daily Planet sounded nice.

For now, however, he needed to sleep.

* * *

Zsasz woke up to a quiet room. He threw the sheet off of him and got up out of the bed. He stretched, and when stretching his neck, noticed a note on the nightstand.

_Victor,_

_Went out to get breakfast. Will be back soon._

_Your Zombie._

So, Evelyn had left. To get breakfast.

A smart decision, seeing as it was hit or miss with the hotels room service.

She should have waited for him.

* * *

Evie carried a plastic bag in her hand, swinging it slightly as she walked back to the hotel. She had picked up some take-out from a local breakfast joint that had great food.

Even if it weren't great, it would be better than the moldy and poisonous crap the hotel tried to pass off as breakfast.

They probably picked the so-called "food" up from a nuclear waste facility.

She was peacefully enjoying her morning, and the thought of edible food, when she bumped into someone.

No, not just some_one_. Two someones.

Evie looked up at the tow men she had bumped into and inwardly had a heart attack.

Bruce Wayne. Clark Kent.

Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent.

Clark Kent might recognize her from their encounter.

Bruce Wayne most likely would recognize her. By now, she reckoned, her face and Zsasz's would be plastered everywhere in Gotham. Hell, it was probably to the point that Wayne saw her face more than he saw his own reflection – which, judging by his blue-blooded superiority that had to have been bred into him, his love of his self and his strong jawline that was oh so attra- shut up, Evie. We need to get out of here!

"Hey aren't you-" Wayne started to say. Evie shook her head and pushed by them, upping her pace from leisurely stroll to brisk walk.

She needed to get back to the goddamn hotel room before they alerted the police.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_*** ALRIGHT, HERE IS THE SNEAK-PEAK. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN THAT IT WAS A SNEAK-PEAK! ***_

Evelyn struggled to stand and started to stumble towards Victor. Blood was leaking from a gash in her head, where she'd hit the wall as she fell.

She fell.

She fell because that goddamned Bat had pushed her away from him!

The Bat would pay.

"Would you like to be my next mark, Batman?" Victor growled. He launched himself at the winged rodent, forgetting that he didn't have any weapons.

Evelyn continued to stumble over, the bag off of her shoulders and in her hands.

Victor tried to land as many blows as he could against his large adversary.

He had hurt his Zombie.

He would be hurt in return. Then he would be liberated.

_ Evelyn had gotten closer. She was too close, she would be hurt again. Get away, Evelyn!_ He screamed in his mind.

_**So...what do you think?**_

_**Oh, Sneak-Peaks will vary in length. Not sure how long this one is. A little over 100 words, I think.**_

_**Onwards to the replies(For both the previous chapter AND the one before. I'm feeling much better).**_

_** AssassinsCreedFAN:**_

_**We're havin' a heat waaaaave, A trooopicaaaal Heaaaaat Waaaaaaave!**_

_**Sounds a little confusing, but it makes sense.**_

_**Anywaaaaay. Hope you liked the past two chapters and this one as well.**_

_**Oh, P.s. Writer's Block sucks. It hangs around far too long for my brain to function properly.**_

_** Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**Nous vous remercions de l'examen. Je pensais que - Syndrome Lima - s'adaptent très bien à la ligne de l'histoire et je pense que Evie a un peu du syndrome de Stockholm. oh mon Zsasz. Vous n'êtes taper en anglais! Je ne pense pas que nous avons conversé en anglais pour un certain temps. Oh, eh bien, quand à Rome ... euh, ou tout autre pays anglophone. Well, I hope you liked the chapters that I've put up and I think you'll like the ones coming up as well. If you want a hint as to what happens, all I'm going to say is...**_

_**It gets a little darker.**_

_** SectumSemprae:**_

_**Ahk! A new reviewer! I haven't cleaned, I don't have cookies, wow, unexpected visitor, okay. Breathe. Hi! Welcome to my world of awesome and cool, hopefully you'll find yourself at home here in my mind and if not at home, then at Arkham or some other sanitorium to help with any little mental diseases you've contracted in your visit away from your own mind. I...I don't think anyone's called Victor and Evie cute before. YAY FOR FIRSTS! Keeping up with the awesomness, hope you liked the chapter and I look forward to hearing from you again – hopefully.**_

_** Hell's-FunnyHome:**_

_**Holy Truncated Review, Batman!**_

_**You're amazing. Lima Syndrome totally fits for their situation, as does Stockholm Syndrome in a way. Oh, yeah, Evie's totally got herself toeing the line of the law, but only her and Zsasz know – so far, that is. Muahaha-Cough-cough. Evil laughter is hell on my throat.**_

_**Evie's a little cray-cray and unstable. And Zsasz has just cemented her position as something of "his" by openly referring to her as his zombie, calling her his, and having herself refer to herself as his.**_

_**I think she's already gone off the bend.**_

_**But how will the police find out? Hmms.**_

_**Sorry if this reply is a little confusing. I really have no idea what I'm doing at the moment.**_

_**Hope you've enjoyed!**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**Your love is growing exponentially...hmm...I must consider a device that can harvest this love and use it in the name of evil creativity! MUAHAHAHA- cough-cough-hack-puff. Bleh. I shouldn't laugh evilly.**_

_**Anyway, hope ya liked it, sugah. Keep readin'.**_

_** nekochan354:**_

_**YAY! ANOTHER NEWB! Yayz! Anyway, Holo, welcome to my brain, a marvelous mix of disturbing things, runaway thought trains, plot-bunnies on steroids, and superheroes and villains fighting over their inclusion in my OTP.**_

_**That I still haven't found yet.**_

_**Anywaaay, Victor is kinda an idiot when it comes to his marks. He'll blow their cover just to kill someone, especially if he has the need to kill. I have the feeling Batman has a lot of pull over Superman, because he owns both the Daily Planet where Clark works and Clark's apartment building. So seriously, if Supes made him mad, he could ruin his life. Majorly.**_

_** Bethy butt:**_

_**Oh, so my sister FINALLY decides to review the story I've forced her to read? Harrumph. I was hoping you'd do it sooner. Don't care, Bethy. It's my brain and what happens in the story happens. :P**_

_**ANYWAY!**_

_**Don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Zsasz was startled from his relaxation when the hotel room swung open wide before being slammed shut. He sat straight up from the bed and looked over at the door. His Zombie was back.

"Vic- Victor," She said, breathlessly. She moved over to the dresser in the hotel room and ripped open the drawers.

"Yes, darling?" He asked.

"Victor, we need to leave," She said. She started grabbing the clothes they had brought with them and stuffing them in the backpacks they had.

"And why is that, Evelyn?" He asked.

"Someone from Gotham is here, in Metropolis. I think he recognized me."

"He?" What _man_ had recognized his Zombie?

"Bruce Wayne. He was with that reporter we ran into – Carter Klemp?-"

"Clark Kent. Wayne owns the Daily Planet where Kent works," Zsasz said.

"Well, I think he recognized me."

"You don't know?"

"I left before I could tell," Evelyn said. She zipped the bags up. "Why are you just sitting there? We need to leave! He'll tell the police, we'll be locked u-"

"_I_ will be locked up," Zsasz said. He got off of the bed and walked over to his Zombie. He knelt down beside her and held her head gently in his hands. "You will be fine." Her eyes watered up slightly.

"I-I don't want you to be locked up," She said, her hands reaching up to cover his. "I want you to be with me. With the baby." Victor smiled.

"Breaking out of Arkham is easy. Almost anyone could do it. Besides, we'll need to wait until night to leave. It'll be harder to be seen at night." Evelyn smiled slightly.

"If you get caught, will you try to break out as soon as you can?" She asked.

"Of course, Darling."

* * *

Evie was laying on the bed, her hands toying with the strings on her sweatshirt. Her head was rested on Victor's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her.

They were waiting for nightfall.

They waited and waited and waited.

Then they waited some more.

Finally the sun went down for a nap and the moon woke up and the stars started blazing in the sky.

"It's time to leave," Victor said quietly. Evie nodded. They quietly and quickly got up before grabbing their bags.

Evie pushed the window open and turned back to Victor. He climbed out onto the fire escape before turning back and helping Evie out.

She smiled at him and slipped one of her hands into his and they quietly climbed down the fire escape.

"Where are we going to go?" Evie asked Victor once they reached the ground.

"We'll have to leave the major area where the costumed heroes are," Victor said.

"So, where do you think?" Evie asked.

"We keep moving and try to go as far as we can," Victor said. "I can't have them hurting you or the baby."

"You think they'd hurt the baby?" Evie asked.

"They might. It is _my_ baby, after all, Evelyn," Victor said. Evie shook her head.

"They're repugnant," She said quietly.

* * *

Victor looked around the street they were on before pulling her down an empty alley.

"They'll be looking for us everywhere, Victor," Evelyn said. She flinched when she saw a shadow move and Victor sighed. "And I-"

"You need to be quiet, darling," Victor said. His Zombie nodded and they continued to go through a maze of back alleys and side roads.

They heard a loud crash and Evelyn flinched.

"What was that?" She whispered.

"It was nothi-"

"Victor Zsasz," A smooth, low voice said.

It was him. The Batman.

"Ah, Batman," Victor said. "You've found us." Evelyn stepped closer to Victor.

"You'll never get away with this, Victor," Batman said.

"Get away with what?" Victor asked.

"Everything you've done to Evelyn Lennox and anyone else," He said.

"_Byrd_-Lennox, Batman. _Byrd_-Lennox," Victor corrected. Evelyn shook her head slightly.

And then it happened.

Batman dropped down on them and pushed Evelyn away. Her head cracked against a wall and she fell down, holding it. She had fallen like a ragdoll on her side and stomach, her legs folded awkwardly beneath her. She looked like she was trying hard to breath and her hands moved from her head to her stomach.

His heart almost stopped beating.

That Bat had touched her. He had touched his Zombie. _HIS_. She was his Zombie and the Bat had touched her. Had pushed her away.

She was hurt.

Zsasz seethed. His blood boiled in his veins as he glared at the Batman.

"Leave my Zombie alone," He said. Evelyn was still lying awkwardly on the ground, holding her stomach as if she was in pain. Was she okay? Was the baby okay?

"She's not a Zombie, Victor," Batman said, his voice as rough as it always had been.

"How did you find us?" Victor demanded.

"I have a friend in Metropolis," He said. "He recognized you."

Evelyn struggled to stand and started to stumble towards Victor. Blood was leaking from a gash in her head, where she'd hit the wall as she fell.

She fell.

She fell because that goddamned Bat had pushed her away from him!

The Bat would pay.

"Would you like to be my next mark, Batman?" Victor growled. He launched himself at the winged rodent, forgetting that he didn't have any weapons.

Evelyn continued to stumble over, the bag off of her shoulders and in her hands.

Victor tried to land as many blows as he could against his large adversary.

He had hurt his Zombie.

He would be hurt in return. Then he would be liberated.

Evelyn had gotten closer. She was too close, she would be hurt again. _Get away, Evelyn!_ He screamed in his mind.

She swung the bag as hard as she could in her condition and hit Batman across the head.

The Bat was dazed for a mere second before regaining composure and swinging hard at Zsasz.

He was knocked down.

Batman grabbed her and used one of his contraptions to get them away from the scene.

Police – that the two that had intended to flee hadn't noticed – descended on Victor.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**HI! Did you like?**_

_*** SNEAK-PEAK ***_

"Every time I bring up my Evelyn, my Zombie, you start to look very angry. Not as angry as you'd look when you'd find out," Victor trailed off. "Of course, you _must_ already know by now. Half of Gotham already assumes it."

"Know what?" Bullock demanded.

"Surely you didn't think Evelyn and I never had sex, officer?" Victor asked. Bullock's face went red with anger. Victor chuckled. "Oh, you hoped that we hadn't. You wanted her for yourself. You wanted to be the one to _take_ my Zombie."

"Shut up, you freak!" Bullock snapped. Victor shook his head.

"Would you like to know what it was like, Bullock?" Victor asked. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "How she felt? How she clung to me like I was her only tie to the world? Like she would die without my touch?"

_**ON TO THE REPLIES!**_

_** AssassinsCreedFAN:**_

_**Well, I hope you liked this chapter and the sneak peak :)**_

_**Oh, good luck with the writer's block.**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**Drooling over chapters? I hope you liked this one.**_

_** shadowsteed:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews. I am **_never**_ going to abandon this story. I actually prefer the Penguin from the game, just because he seems to be a more realistic representation of the character vs. a lot of other versions. I'd probably join Two-Face. I love Two-Face. You never know, Scarecrow might be in the story at some point. Don't worry about my updates, I try to update once a day if I can depending on my schedule and how much I've typed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you're looking forward to the next update!_**

_** Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ainsi. Bonne lecture et j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt.**_

_** Hell's-FunnyHome:**_

"_**Two squirrels making sweet, sweet love in an old wool sock." What kinda stuff have **_you**_ been googling? Anyway, I think I said something about not writing any smut and _**I_** wouldn't classify this as smut. This is molto elegante, y'know what I'm saying? I wouldn't be able to write smut. Yeah, looking back at the officer and his cousin... kind of silly to be included, but that chapter was typed in a rush.**_

_**I always figured that "My Zombie" would be one of the things that Zsasz would say to her if they ever had sex. I mean, because it's Zsasz.**_

_**I don't think telling Joker he should hump a cactus is a good idea. You never know, you might wake up with a cactus in your bed.**_

_**Anyway, arrivederci bella signora!**_

_**Don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one!**_

_**Oh, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reviewing! We've managed to beat my record of 87 reviews for a story in a lot less time than the other one! It especially means more because the reviews for this story are generally a lot more meaningful than those for the other story. That is, not to say they aren't without meaning, these are just more touching because a lot of you go out of your way to write me incredibly long reviews that help with my story. Now, I do have some bad news. This may or may not be the last time I update until Monday because my super-awesome best-friend in real life is coming over! Anyway, due to my sleepover with Fluffy, there may be a delay in updates. NEVER FEAR, THOUGH! Unless Scarecrow approaches you, then haul ass away because that dude can scare the crap outta you and leave you a mumbling mess like Carmine Falcone(i?) in Batman Begins.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Evie gasped as she was dropped to the ground roughly by the Bat. She backed away from the caped crusader until she hit a wall.

"You're safe now, Evelyn," He said.

"Where's-" She started to ask.

"He's where he can't hurt you. Not anymore. You're safe," He told her. Evie held her head in her hands and started to cry.

"Where am I?" She sniffled.

"Gotham Memorial Hospital." And with that, the man who'd just ruined her life was gone.

A nurse rushed out of the hospital and started fussing over her.

And then everything just faded away.

She vaguely remembered feeling cold.

She remembered being jostled into a wheelchair and wheeled into a hospital.

She remembered being tested on.

When she finally asked about her baby, the staff around her froze, as if they didn't know the baby had existed.

One doctor, Jackson Kerry, smiled at her and said they'd run some additional tests to check on the baby and see if it was okay.

She remembered nodding stiffly and letting them run the tests.

Oh God, she remembered being so scared.

But other than that, she couldn't remember anything of the procedure.

* * *

Victor was roughly handled into a police car before being brought to the Gotham City Police Department.

No Police Department in the Metropolis area was willing to hold him.

When he finally arrived at GCPD, he was tossed into a holding cell to wait for an interrogation. The police wanted to know what had happened since he first met Evelyn Lennox.

He had to correct them again. Evelyn _Byrd_-Lennox. Mostly Evie, sometimes Byrdie, but never Evelyn. Unless it was with him.

Finally he was pulled into an interrogation room where Harvey Bullock was waiting for him.

* * *

Hank Lewis-Lennox was woken up by the sound of his cell phone ringing. The woman laying beside him groaned and turned over.

Fuck. Don't let it be Julianne calling. He'd told her he had a fire to be at.

He checked the caller ID.

It wasn't his girlfriend.

It was a phone number he didn't know. He declined the call and rolled over to the blonde in his bed.

"Whatcha doin', baby?" The woman asked. She'd woken up while the phone had rung.

"Nothin' hun," He said, smiling at her. She sat up and pushed him down against the bed before straddling him.

"Was it your girl callin' ya?" She asked, leaning down to nibble on his neck, something that drove Hank wild. Her hands snuck down under him and groped his ass.

"No, just some fuckin' unknown number," Hank mumbled. His hands moved to rest on the blonde's hips and his eyes rolled back slightly.

God.

Why the fuck was he still with Julianne when this blonde bitch could give him all she did and more? Fuck, this girl didn't even want kids and that was all Julianne would talk about.

Growin' old, gettin' married, raisin' a couple of snot-nosed brats.

He never fuckin' wanted that.

All he wanted was a good-

_Ring! Ring!_

Fuck.

* * *

"We've tried contacting your brother to alert him of your condition, but he hasn't been answering his phone," A nurse said. Evie looked up.

"He could be out in the city," She said numbly. "He's a firefighter, there could've been a fire."

"We've received no notification that there's a fire," The nurse said. "The hospital's around here are usually notified, due to the fact that we're almost always busy and we need to make room for any injured that could come through."

"Oh."

* * *

"Why so touchy, Bullock?" Victor asked. The two men in the room knew he had the upper hand, but the officer wouldn't back down. "Every time I bring up my Evelyn, my Zombie, you start to look very angry. Not as angry as you'd look when you'd find out," Victor trailed off. "Of course, you _must_ already know by now. Half of Gotham already assumes it."

"Know what?" Bullock demanded.

"Surely you didn't think Evelyn and I never had sex, officer?" Victor asked. Bullock's face went red with anger. Victor chuckled. "Oh, you hoped that we hadn't. You wanted her for yourself. You wanted to be the one to _take_ my Zombie."

"Shut up, you freak!" Bullock snapped. Victor shook his head.

"Would you like to know what it was like, Bullock?" Victor asked. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "How she felt? How she clung to me like I was her only tie to the world? Like she would die without my touch?"

Bullock was shaking with anger.

"Would you like to know what noises she would make? How she'd scream my name? Or, rather, the name she thought was mine," Victor asked. "Even after we left Gotham we were intimate. Although, she stopped calling out for Harrison every time we fucked. Would you like to know what name fell from her lips when we made love? _Victor_. She'd call me Victor. Sometimes Zsasz," He said. "She _loved_ me. I'm willing to bet she still does." Bullock pulled his arm back and his fist collided with Victor's face, a loud crunch reverberating through the area as Victor's nose broke. "It eats you up inside, doesn't it? Knowing she'd rather fuck a _psycho_, as you call me, rather than you, a good upstanding man in the eyes of society."

"You sick fuck!" Bullock yelled.

"It most definitely eats you up inside that she's pregnant, doesn't it?" Victor asked. The door burst open and two officers hauled Victor to his feet.

"Get him to Medical," Bullock growled.

"Yes, sir," The younger, more nervous officer said.

Bullock slumped down in one of the chairs and rested his head in his hands.

* * *

Evie waited on the hospital bed as, she was told, the doctor was looking over the many tests they had done. There was a chance, they'd said, after learning she'd been pregnant when she'd been brought in by the Batman. There was a chance that she'd lost the baby. Her sweet little baby. And it was all because Batman had decided to come after them. Batman had decided to attack Victor and she'd gotten knocked around in the process.

She could have lost her baby.

Her doctor, Jackson Kerry, came back in the room. His visage was grim. "I'm sorry, Ms. Byrd-Lennox. The baby-" Evie cut him off.

"Don't," She said shakily. "I can't. I can't-"

* * *

Hank listened quietly to the voicemails left on his phone. He was in the bathroom so as not to disturb the woman in her bed.

His eyes opened wide and he almost dropped his phone when he heard the message.

Fuck.

He rushed out of the bathroom and quickly started to gather up his clothes to put them on.

"Whatcha doin'?" The blonde asked. God. Why couldn't he remember her name?

Cindy? Carrie? No, that was the last one. This one was...Nina!

"Sorry, Nina," He said. "I just got a call. My sister's in the hospital, I gotta go see her. It's urgent."

"Aww," The blonde pouted. She rested on her haunches and lightly traced over his chest with one of her fingers. "I was hopin' we could have some more fun." Oh, God, that sounded tempting.

But he couldn't. Evie needed him.

"Sorry, Babe. My sister needs me."

* * *

Batman watched as the woman received the news of the state of her child. After the Doctor left, she started to break down. He could see her visibly crumble under the news, as if she didn't want the doctor to see her in such a way.

Her body shook with sobs that he could barely hear through the glass of the hospital's window. A man, most likely her brother, walked into the room. He had a bouquet of some sort of flowers. Batman looked closely. Yellow roses. Upon seeing the young woman in her state, the man rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. She cried into his chest and the man held her closer, rubbing her back to sooth her.

She'd lost that killer's child.

* * *

Two guards quickly walked towards Victor's cell and unlocked it before heaving him to his feet. It was time for his interview session with Dr. Sarah Cassidy. After he was captured, he had been quickly transferred back to the Asylum to begin therapy. Again.

He was brought into an interview room where the doctor was already waiting for him. The guards slammed him down in a chair.

"Taped patient evaluation number one," Dr. Cassidy said. "Patient name is Victor Zsasz, previously diagnosed clinically insane after the murder of at least fifty people in the Gotham area, all left," The doctor paused. "All left posed. Hello, Victor," She said. Victor glared over at her. "My name is Doctor Sarah Cassidy. Seeing as this is our first session, let's spend some time getting to know each other."

"I don't need to know you, Miss Cassidy," Victor said. He sighed and slumped in his chair. He missed his Zombie. "Everything is meaningless."

"Don't you think that's a very negative outlook on life, Victor?" She asked.

"You've no doubt read my file."

"Yes. Yes I have. It says you come from a wealthy family. That your parents died. How you lost all the money gambling."

"And none of it matters."

"Why do you keep saying that Victor?" Dr. Cassidy asked. Victor sighed yet again.

_Because his Zombie wasn't with him. Because he wouldn't be able to see her grow larger as their baby grew. Because he most likely wouldn't break out in time to be there when she gave birth._

"Because. The only thing that does matter is the mark," He said. _And Evelyn and the baby._ "Have you seen my work, Miss Cassidy?" He asked.

"If you're referring to the marks on your-"

"Of course I mean my tally marks," Victor said. "And I have a space for yours. Do you want to see where?" _Oh yes, he had a spot for her alright. A spot where he'd put her because the __bitch__ wouldn't shut up. It was right next to the one that commemorated the thug that attacked his precious Zombie._

"Victor, it says here that you stayed with a woman for quite some time. An Evelyn Lennox?"

"Byrd-Lennox. Evelyn _Byrd_-Lennox," He said. _What the fuck did the woman want to know about his Zombie?_

"I've been told to give you some information about her condition. You do know that she suffered from a fall and that she got pushed around quite a bit during a scuffle with Batman, yes?" Cassidy asked. Victor nodded.

"What's wrong with Evelyn? Is she okay? What about the baby?" Victor demanded. He knew he shouldn't alert them to his feelings about Evelyn, but he needed to know if his Zombie was okay. And if their baby was okay. "Tell me!"

Dr. Cassidy sighed. "She'll be okay. It'll take more of an emotional toll on her than anything," She said.

"What happened?" Victor demanded.

"Evelyn Lennox miscarried. The Doctor said her body went through so much mental and physical stress at one time that the baby couldn't handle it." His hands tightened around the edge of the table so intensely that his knuckles turned white.

"I want to go back to my cell, Dr. Cassidy," He said quietly. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Victor, but we're not done here," She said.

"I want to go back to my cell, _now_!" Victor yelled. He leaped out of his seat and rushed towards Doctor Cassidy. The guards restrained him before Dr. Cassidy left the room.

He wished he was back with Evelyn.

He wanted to see her. He wanted to hold her. To soothe her. He wanted to grieve with her over their loss.

He wanted _her_.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, there we go...**_

_**!SNEAK-PEAK!**_

"Don't care. Don't care 'bout nothin'," Evie said.

"Because of the baby?" Bullock asked. Evie glared at him.

"'s'all meaningless," Evie told him. Bullock glanced over at her.

"Why is it meaningless, Evie?" He asked.

"My baby's gone," Evie told him. "Loved it so much, and it's gone. And it's 'cause that stupid Bat." The woman sniffled. Aw, shit. "And they say 'm crazy," She said. "'Cause I fucked a serial killer. An' 'cause 'm sad 'bout losin' the baby. Losin' his baby," She looked over at him. "'m I crazy, Bullock?"

He had no answer for that.

_**So, it's a little short, but there we go...**_

_**Anyway, replies!**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**Your new OTP? I'm Honored! Anyway, thank you for the review and I'm locing the compliments. Hope you liked this chapter, as well as the next!**_

_** Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**I'm a little too lazy to translate, so it's gonna be in English right now. I'm really happy that you enjoyed the chapter and the sneak peak. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope yo like the next one as well!**_

_** SectumSemprae:**_

_**In this story, Leslie Thompkins doesn't exist. Plus, there is an investigation going on, a high profile one at that, and he can't exactly kidnap her and bring her somewhere against her will, seeing as he doesn't even know if she's done anything. He'll let the police do all the heavy lifting with her.**_

_** Beth Butt:**_

_**:P**_

_**That's all I'm gonna say, sister.**_

_**Anywaaay, don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Time had passed.

Three weeks, to be exact, and while the police had reached a dead end, Evelyn couldn't forget anything that had happened and was trying to cope, and Zsasz's therapist wouldn't leave her out of the conversations.

"Taped patient evaluation five. Victor is not responding well to treatment," Dr. Cassidy said. She looked up from her tape recorder and looked at Zsasz. He was sitting in the chair across from her as usual. He seemed a little despondent. "Victor, yesterday we spoke about the people you killed."

He looked up, his face showing no emotion. "Ah, the zombies."

"They are all people, Victor," Dr. Cassidy said.

"They are zombies! Continuously shuffling through the daily grind, waiting for someone to _liberate_ them," He said. Dr. Cassidy paused.

"Was Evelyn Lennox a zombie to you, Victor?" She asked. Zsasz glared at her.

* * *

"Was Evelyn Lennox a zombie to you, Victor?" The bitch asked. Victor glared at her. _Byrd-Lennox. Evelyn Byrd-Lennox, you daft zombie!_

"She _was_ a zombie," He said.

"And now she's not?" She asked. Victor leaned back in his chair and kept glaring at her.

"I _don't_ want to talk about her-"

"Or the baby?" Dr. Cassidy asked. _Fucking bitch. I have a special spot for you, just wait, you'll die!_ The woman sighed.

"The," She sighed. "Zombies, as you like to call them-"

"They were all _lucky_ to be chosen to receive my gift," Victor told her. _Like you will be. I will take a special joy in liberating you, Sarah Cassidy._

"I doubt they would agree with you."

"Really?" Victor asked, a smile growing on his face. "How about you, Miss Cassidy? As you take the elevator to your apartment each night, open the six locks to apartment 433, remember you forgot to buy your cat food. Again."

"How do you know where I-"

Victor cut her off, his smile growing. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "As you sit down on your favorite red char, cat on lap, just waiting for something to happen. I can make it happen, Sarah. I am your salvation."

Dr. Cassidy stopped the recording and grabbed her things.

"We're done here, Victor," She looked up at Cash. "Take him back to his cell." Cash pulled Victor to his feet and out of the interview room. Victor kept quiet.

Cash led him down the halls to the maximum security ward where most of the costumed crazies were. Cash opened Victor's cell and pushed him in.

"Have a nice day, freak," Cash muttered before locking the cell and leaving. Victor glared at the guard's back. He would liberate him one day.

* * *

The phone rang in his apartment and Bullock groaned. Who the hell was calling him so late? He grabbed the phone.

"Bullock," He answered.

"Is this Officer Harvey Bullock?" A man asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Okay. That's good," The man said. "Um, I have a friend of yours here, down at Finnegan's Pub in the Bowery. She's completely smashed."

Bullock groaned.

"Montoya?"

"No, uh, her name's Evelyn? I think?"

"Fuck. Alright, keep her there, I'll be right over." Bullock pulled himself out of bed. "What the fuck have you gotten yourself into, Evie?"

* * *

Bullock walked into the bar and looked around for Evie. He couldn't find her. He sighed before walking up to the bartender. "Hey, you seen a girl in here? Someone called me from her phone to come pick her up." The bartender's eyes widened.

"Oh, you must be Bullock," He said. "I called you. Your friend is," He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "She's a mess. The new bartender over-served her and, well, you just look," He said. He pointed to the far end of the bar where Evie was sitting. She was half on-half off a bar stool and was dragging her finger through her cup of water, glaring at seemingly nothing. Her hair was mussed up and her makeup smudged. Her clothes were rumpled. Hell, it looked like she'd slept in them.

Bullock sighed before walking down to her.

"Come on Evie," He said. Evie looked over at him. She kept the glare on her face.

"Fuck you," She slurred. She reeked of alcohol. "I hate you."

"Come on, Evie, you're gonna regret this tomorrow," Bullock said. The woman wouldn't budge.

"You you ruined everything," Evie told him. "If you didn't come over that night, everything would be better." Bullock sighed before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Come on, Evie," He said.

"Le'go'mee," Evie said. She jerked her arm from his grasp and stumbled away, almost falling in the process. "I don't need your help," She growled. She stumbled over to the door and opened the door. Bullock sighed but followed her.

"Evie, come on," He said gently.

"Fuck you," Evie spat. She started to walk down the sidewalk – that is, if you could call what she was doing walking – before Bullock grabbed her arm again and pulled her towards his car.

"I don't care if you hate me right now, Evie," He said. He opened the passenger door and pushed her into the seat before buckling her up and slamming the door on her. He got in the driver's seat and started driving them away from the bar.

"I hate you so much," Evie spat. She curled up on the seat. Bullock groaned.

"I don't care. I'm bringing you to your brothers," He said. Evie glared at him.

"Don't care. Don't care 'bout nothin'," Evie said.

"Because of the baby?" Bullock asked. Evie glared at him.

"'s'all meaningless," Evie told him. Bullock glanced over at her.

"Why is it meaningless, Evie?" He asked.

"My baby's gone," Evie told him. "Loved it so much, and it's gone. And it's 'cause that stupid Bat." The woman sniffled. Aw, shit. "And they say 'm crazy," She said. "'Cause I fucked a serial killer. An' 'cause 'm sad 'bout losin' the baby. Losin' his baby," She looked over at him. "'m I crazy, Bullock?"

He had no answer for that.

* * *

_**A/N: ****Anyway, No sneak-peak for you guys this time, but Wednesday will be spent typing up a storm. Anywaaaay, onwards to the replies.**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**Thank you for loving this story! I hope you liked this chapter, and I look forward to seeing you soon.**_

_** AssassinsCreedFAN:**_

_**It's not a problem, everybody gets busy. Heck, some days I was too busy to update. Anyway, I hope you liked this. Sorry for the short reply, but I'm typing this quickly so you guys have something today.**_

_** shadowsteed:**_

_**Yeah, Ch.26 was supposed to be a little sad. You actually read my mind with the interview tapes. Yeah, all of those doctors were pretty stupid.**_

_** Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**Yeah, I know. Everybody is sad about that...Thank you for loving the story and I hope you liked this chapter as well!**_

_** Guest:**_

_**Let me express my condolences to you and your family for your loss. I'm sorry if this story drudged up any bad memories, but honestly, there really was no other way to continue the story. I really am sorry if the chapter was a bad experience for you and I hope that I haven't lost you in my readership, ****but if I have lost it, I completely understand.**_

_** SectumSemprae:**_

_**Well, here's the second interview and I hope you liked this chapter. I look forward to hearing from you again. If they weren't together again at some point would there even be a point in continuing? Spoiler alert! They'll get back together. At some point. Or another.**_

_**Anyway,**_

_**Don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Subscribe**_

_**Have a nice one!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_ Evie felt the warm spring breeze on her skin and smiled. The smell of rain and flowers lingered in the air. Arms wrapped around her waist and a head rested on her shoulders. Her smile widened._

_ "Victor," She said._

_ "Evelyn, darling," He said quietly. "Did you really think I would leave you?" He asked. Evie tipped her head back and took a deep breath in. He smelled of sweat and something metallic – a coppery smell. Blood._

_ "Not voluntarily," She said. "A-are you going to leave again? You just got back to us-" Worry slipped into her voice and she trailed off. She was spun around quickly._

_ "I will never leave you, Evelyn. **Never**. You are my zombie. **My** zombie," Victor said. Evelyn nodded before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him down to kiss him. God, it had been so long since she had seen him. It had been too long. His hands grabbed her hips firmly and pulled her flush against him while her hands moved up to grip his hair._

_ "Ewwwie!" A child's giggly voice interrupted them. Evelyn smiled against Victor's lips before pulling away and untangling her body from his._

_ "Sweetie," She said, turning to the little girl. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked._

_ "Since daddy got out here," The little girl said. She smiled. "He gived me a toy," The little girl said. Evie groaned._

_ "Victor, if you keep bringing her things, she's going to get spoiled," Evie reprimanded. He smiled._

_ "My precious little girl? Spoiled?" He asked. "Never." He was smirking his damnable smirk. She wanted to punch him – and kiss him. Evie rolled her eyes but smiled._

_ "Tell that to her enormous wardrobe filled with dresses," Evie said, crossing her arms._

_ "Alright, fine," Victor said._

_ "Mommy! Mommy, can I show you my toy?" The little girl asked. Evie nodded._

_ "Of course, darling," She said. The little girl smiled widely and ran back into the house._

_ "It's so good to see you," Victor said. He held her head in one of his hands. "My darling zombie," He said. He pressed his lips to hers. Evie wrapped her arms around his neck and his other hand rested on her hip._

_ "Mommy! Daddy! Aaaa-" The little girl was screaming. Evie and Victor pulled apart and ran into the house._

_ "No- No," Evie sobbed at the sight before her eyes. "Maria! Maria, sweetie, no!" She sobbed._

_ The little girl was lying down on the hardwood floor of the dining room, a blade in the shape of a bat sticking out of her heart. A puddle of her blood was slowly starting to spread from her._

_ A stuffed Flash toy was clutched in one of her hands. Blood started to stain it._

_ "She was a monster," A dark voice said. Evie whipped around to face the direction it was coming from._

_ "She was a child!" Evie screamed back at it. "She was a **baby**! **My** baby! And you killed her!"_

_ "She couldn't live, Lennox," The voice said._

_ Evie recognized the voice. She looked over at Victor, but he was gone. She wasn't even in their house anymore. She looked back to the origin of the voice, but all she could see was the darkness of an alleyway._

_ "Batman?" She asked tentatively. She squinted, trying to see better in the darkness._

_ "Evelyn," Batman said. Evelyn shuddered. It sounded like he was right next to her. "Evelyn. Evie."_

_ "Don't call me that!" She screamed. She was blubbering now. "You don't have the **right**!"_

_ "Evie, it's time to wake up. Come on, girl, it's time to-"_

Evie's eyes shot open as she gasped. She jerked herself into a sitting position.

"Jesus, Evie, what the hell?" A voice asked. She looked around. Oh. It was _him._ Bullock.

"The fuck, Bullock?" Evie demanded. Her head hurt and her tongue felt funny. God, she just wanted to saw her head off. The longer she was awake, the more her head started to hurt. Her hands rushed to hold her head, as if it would help ease the pain.

"What the fuck were you thinking, trying to get drunk like that?" Bullock demanded. Evie threw off the blanket that had been covering her and stood.

"Obviously I was thinking I could try and wallow in my emotions without anyone putting their nose in my business, but apparently that can't be done," Evie said snarkily. She looked around the room and grabbed her coat. It had been draped across the arm of a well used recliner.

She slipped it on. "Wha- what the hell are you doing?" Bullock demanded.

"Oh, fuck off," Evie snapped. She looked around the apartment she was in for her shoes. Where the fuck had he put them? He must've taken them off of her. She whipped around to face him. "Where are my shoes?" She demanded.

"By the front door. What the hell are you doing, Evie?" He demanded.

"Fuck off, Bullock," She snapped. "I'm getting out of here." She tromped through his apartment to the door and sighed when she saw her shoes by the door. She quickly slid them back on.

"Evie, you need to talk to someo-"

"Oh, and you think I'm going to talk to you?" She laughed. "You, you are the last person I would _ever_ talk to about this!" She hissed. She threw his door open and slammed it shut behind her. "Fucking moron," She said.

God, why the fuck was her head pounding? She must've gotten seriously intoxicated. She'd never been hung-over before, due to her lack of enthusiasm about puking her guts out and headaches, so if this is what it feels like to get drunk, then hung-over, you can count her out next time. Seriously. After she left the building she walked down the slight alley between it and another building and rested against the wall.

"What the fuck?" She muttered, tears stinging her eyes. She sniffled noisily and wiped them away as they started to drip down her face.

God, the dream had been so sweet. So, so sweet. That is, until Maria had-

"It was just a dream, Evie, just a fucking dream," She said. She started to shake with uncontrollable sobs. It was just a fucking dream. A fucking dream that had started to be better than her reality.

She wished her baby had lived, like she did in the beginning of the dream.

She wished the fucking Bat was dead.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Alright, so no sneak-peak, but I will be typing like a mad-woman. Sorry for the neglect but I had a bout of writer's block. Blegh.**_

_**Anyway, replies!**_

_** AssassinsCreedFAN:**_

_**YAY! Que balloons and confetti! Congrats on having the 100th review!**_

_**Pervy Edward is funny!**_

_**Too bad I couldn't see the Scarecrow face...Oh, well. Hope you liked the chapter. Toodles!**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**Happy that you loved it, hope you enjoy this one as well. Looking forward to hearing from you again!**_

_** SectumSemprae:**_

_**Sorry about the lack of Victor in this chapter, but I decided it needed to solely be about Evie.**_

_**I hope you liked it anyway, and I look forward to hearing from you again.**_

_** Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**Everybody is loving on the interview tapes! Yay. Anyway, the tapes are totally * SPOILER ALERT * leading up to the moment of Zsasz and Evie reuniting again. Hope you enjoyed, looking forward to hearing from you.**_

_** Guest:**_

_**It's nice to hear that you enjoy the story and that you'll still read it. I hope you liked this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you again – hopefully.**_

_** Bethy Butt:**_

_**I'll speak with you in person, sister.**_

_**Anywaaaaaaay,**_

_**Don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one!**_


	29. Chapter 29

Sarah Cassidy was nervous.

Ever since that _monster_ had made threats against her and had found out where she lived, she was constantly double and triple checking the locks on her door.

"Um, Gr-Gretchen?" She asked, looking at the other doctor during their lunch break.

"Yes, Sarah?" The other doctor asked, looking up from her salad.

"I need Zsasz transferred from my care," She said. Gretchen sighed.

"And you want him to be transferred to me?" She asked.

"You're the only doctor that doesn't have a main patient," Sarah pointed out. Gretchen shook her head.

"Why do you need Zsasz transferred to me?" Gretchen asked.

"He knows where I live."

"What?"

"He knows where I live, God. He knows my routine," Sarah said. She rested her arms on the table. "If he ever gets out of here-"

"Arkham has become a lot safer, Sarah. Victor Zsasz won't be escaping anytime soon."

"You know that's not true. Any one of these lunatics could escape," Sarah hissed. Gretchen sighed. It was unethical and unproductive to refer to any patient as a lunatic, even if they weren't present. It meant that you weren't thinking with the patient's best interest or that you weren't trying to cure them of their mental illness. "I don't feel safe anymore, Gretchen. I can't come to work everyday with this fear of some fre-"

"I'll do it," Gretchen said, cutting her off. She couldn't stand to hear someone she thought to be professional and put together insult her patients by calling them freaks, no matter how much they had earned the title.

"You'll do it?" Sarah asked tentatively.

"Didn't you hear me? I'll do it, Sarah."

"Oh, thank God! You have no idea how much this means to me, Gretchen. I swear, I owe you big time."

"Yes. Yes you do."

* * *

Gretchen Whistler sighed as she looked over Dr. Young's and Dr. Cassidy's notes.

_A Psychopath, Zsasz would fit perfectly into the disorganized asocial category of serial killer if not for his special fixation on the Batman._

"Zsasz has been hardly disorganized in the past few months," Gretchen muttered. "These must be notes from when he was first committed."

His motives are power and control, which he expresses quite literally by carving a scar into his skin to mark each of his victims.

"He hardly wants control, Penelope," Gretchen sighed. "He believes he's-" She glanced over at Sarah Cassidy's notes.

_Zsasz on the surface seems to be obsessed only with marking himself. This is a physical manifestation of his need to, as he puts it, 'liberate the zombies'. Underneath the surface, however, is an obsession with one woman – Evelyn Byrd-Lennox. Lennox was once a victim of Zsasz and is the only known person to live after encountering the killer._

"Evelyn Lennox?" Gretchen mused. "Is she the key to curing him?"

_Lennox, after their first encounter, lost all memory of ever meeting the killer. For months she was convinced he was a man named Harrison Vale, according to police reports, and that he was her still-missing boyfriend. Officer Bullock has stated that losing her memory had an impact on the memory of her boyfriend, causing her to give false information to the police in order to find him. The woman recently was discharged from the hospital after hiding in Metropolis with Zsasz, where they were found by the Batman. She had been pregnant with Zsasz's child and miscarried._

_ Zsasz is currently reluctant to talk about Evelyn Lennox. Even mentioning her name causes him to refuse to talk or switch the subject, hindering any progress made during the sessions._

"Perhaps I should bring this Evelyn Lennox up in our first session," Gretchen said. She gathered the notes and put it into Zsasz's file before standing and making her way to the interview room.

Perhaps all Zsasz needed was a doctor that wouldn't degrade him.

Perhaps he needed a doctor that could be someone he could confide in, that he could trust. A doctor that could understand him.

Perhaps she could be that doctor.

It was obvious that Penelope and Sarah had not been interested in getting through to him and curing him of his affliction. It was also obvious they didn't have his best interests at heart. All they saw was the paycheck and their names in headlines.

A pity, really. They had been promising doctors at one point. Now all they saw were dollar signs and potential fame.

* * *

"Patients name is Victor Zsasz," He could hear her voice through the door as he waited to be brought into the interview room. He was roughly pushed through the doorway. The bitch continued to talk. "For the record the patient has been transferred from Dr. Cassidy who is on leave after the incident last week. Hello Victor, please, take a seat. Guards, you can leave us." Victor slumped down in the uncomfortable chair.

"Sorry, Doctor, Warden's orders. I can't leave you alone with him," One of the guards said. _Pity._

"I understand. Hello, Victor. How are you feeling today? Victor! I can't help you if you don't speak," Her voice started to grate on his nerves.

"Depressed! Does that help you? Can you get into my _mind_, Doctor?" He scowled at the doctor.

"Why depressed?"

"I'm just thinking about the one that got away. The one I chose. I needed the mark. I _want_ the mark!"

"Are you sure it's just Dr. Cassidy that is making you feel this way, Victor?" The doctor bitch asked. He glared at her.

"Whatever do you mean, _doctor_?" He asked. He crossed his arms.

"Victor, I have noticed that none of your doctors have been able to talk to you about Evelyn Lennox," The doctor said. He sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it, Doctor," He said. The woman sighed.

"You are going to have to talk about it at some point, Victor," She said.

"Well, that is not now," Victor said. Dr. Whistler sighed.

"Bring him back to his room," She told the guards. They nodded and pulled Victor to his feet.

"I'll be seeing you next time, _Doctor_."

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, this is the chapter!**_

_*** Sneak-Peek ***_

_ "No! Victor!" Evie screamed. "No! Not you- no!" She cradled Maria closer to her and backed into a corner, as far away from Harvey as she could. Once she hit the wall, she slid down it into an uncomfortable sitting position. "Oh, Maria," She said tearfully. "Mommy loves you," Evelyn started to sing a lullaby, her voice shaky. "Hush little baby, don't say a word, Momma's gonna kill for you the whole damn world. And if Daddy doesn't come back, Momma's gonna kill the flying Bat. And if a Robin won't shut up, Momma's gonna cut his two wings off. And if the cops won't let you sleep, I'll-" Bullock's hands wrapped around her throat and slowly choked the life out of her. Everything started to fade away, before-_

_ "You won't escape from me," Harvey said. "I'll find you, Evelyn."_

_**Anywaaaay, hope you liked it and here are the replies!**_

_** AssassinsCreedFAN:**_

_**Why is it your reviews always make me smile a bit? Oh, I know!**_

_**You've been with the story for so long that replying to you feels like a staple for each chapter.**_

_**Well, anyway, thank you for being honored to have the 100th review! I never dreamed I could ever hit 100 reviews and everyone just proved me wrong!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one!**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**You never know, she could be. Only time can tell.**_

_**Thank you for supporting the story for how long you have and I hope you continue to read it, even though I've neglected you guys.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy, and I hope to hear from you soon.**_

_** Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**Thank you for your compliments – and your squeal, I think I heard it all the way over here. Here's your chapter and I hope to hear from you soon.**_

_** shadowsteed:**_

_**In order to not give too much away, I'm not going to touch on a couple parts of your reviews. That being said, yeah, Harvey just won't get the point. He is a moron. The rest, I regret, I will not be able to reply to. I just don't want to give away too much of the story. I hope you enjoyed and I hope to hear from you soon.**_

_**{Edit: Jesus, I'm probably making you guys mad lately at my lack of updates. Sorry, I keep getting writer's block. I might need to replay the Zsasz parts of the games to get inspired again. Sorry.}**_

_**Anywaaaaay,**_

_**Don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_ "Evelyn, you can do this!" Victor urged. Evie looked into his eyes, tears stinging her own._

_ "I can't," She cried. Victor glanced over the doctor before looking back into Evie's eyes._

_ "Darling, that little girl wants out. She's coming out whether you want her to or not," He said quietly. "Now you need to push so that little girl can come out." Evie grimaced but nodded. "I know it hurts, darling, but you need to do this. That little girl-"_

_ "Push," The doctor said. Evie let out a noise that sounded like a wounded animal and did as the doctor said._

_ Everything passed in a blur of pain before Evie fell unconscious._

_ Eventually she awoke to find Victor sitting next to her in a chair. His hands were gripping one of hers._

_ "Victor?" She asked. "Babe?" She asked. He groaned but woke up. His eyes brightened when he saw she was awake._

_ "Evelyn," He said quietly. "How are you feeling?"_

_ "Sore," She said jokingly._

_ "That's it?" Victor asked. Evie nodded._

_ "Yeah. Why?" Victor looked so happy to see her, yet she could see a grim glint in his eyes._

_ "You lost so much blood during the- the doctor thought you might not make it," He said. His eyes were shining with tears. "So I killed him." Evie nodded, a small laugh bubbling out of her. She should have known he would've done something like that._

_ "Victor, I'm fine," Evie said. She smiled. "How is she?"_

_ "The baby? She's fine. Healthy. A little small, but that's to be expected. She **was** premature," He said. Evie nodded._

_ "Can I see her?" She asked. Victor smiled and stood._

_ "I'll ask the nurses," He told her. He kissed her forehead. "I love you."_

_ "I love you too." Victor left the room._

_ "Evelyn," A low, gravelly voice said. Evie shuddered._

_ "What do you want?" She demanded. She looked around the window before noticing a dark shadow by the window. "What do you want with me, Batman?" She asked._

_ "She shouldn't exist."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "That baby. That monster," Batman said._

_ "She's not a monster," Evie said. She sat up in the hospital bed._

_ "You know she is." The door to her room opened and in walked Victor with a small yellow bundle of blankets in his arms._

_ "My baby is not a monster," Victor said. His voice immediately soothed her. He walked over to Evie. "Would you like to hold her, darling?"_

_ "Of course, Victor," Evelyn said, smiling. Batman stood by the window._

_ Victor gently placed the little girl in Evelyn's arms._

_ "Her name is Maria. I hope you don't mind that I named her," Victor said. Evie nodded._

_ "Maria is a beautiful name, Victor," She said quietly. "She's beautiful. She's perfect."_

_ "She's a monster, Evelyn," Batman growled. He stepped closer._

_ "Don't take another step, Batman," Victor said. He had a knife in hand – where had he gotten it from? "Come any closer and I'll kill you." Batman stepped closer and Victor launched himself at the Dark Knight. "Evelyn, run!" He yelled. Evie quickly got off of the bed and tried to run from the room, trying not to jostle the baby. No matter how hard she tried to run, she was stuck in the room, watching as Batman beat her love._

_ He managed to take the knife from Victor and plunged it into his heart before twisting it. As he stabbed the man, he morphed from Batman into a deranged looking Harvey Bullock. The baby started to cry._

_ "No! Victor!" Evie screamed. "No! Not you- no!" She cradled Maria closer to her and backed into a corner, as far away from Harvey as she could. Once she hit the wall, she slid down it into an uncomfortable sitting position. "Oh, Maria," She said tearfully. "Mommy loves you," Evelyn started to sing a lullaby, her voice shaky. "Hush little baby, don't say a word, Momma's gonna kill for you the whole damn world. And if Daddy doesn't come back, Momma's gonna kill the flying Bat. And if a Robin won't shut up, Momma's gonna cut his two wings off. And if the cops won't let you sleep, I'll-" Bullock's hands wrapped around her throat and slowly choked the life out of her. Everything started to fade away, before-_

_ "You won't escape from me," Harvey said. "I'll find you, Evelyn."_

Evie woke up with a gasp and fell out of the bed.

She wasn't in the hospital.

Bullock hadn't been choking her.

She hadn't given birth.

Tears stung the corners of her eyes before she wiped them away furiously.

"These dreams need to stop," She muttered quietly. She stood and grabbed her robe before slipping it on and leaving the bedroom for the bathroom.

The silence of the house was slightly eerie, yet calming. She was alone, something she hadn't been in a while. Not since she had moved in with her brother and his girlfriend.

She turned the water on in the bathtub and let it heat up before putting the plug in.

A nice hot bath would help her calm down.

She jumped, however when the house phone rang, disturbing the calm silence.

She debated answering it for a second before deciding she should.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi," A woman said.

"May I help you?" Evie asked. She cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder as she made her way into the kitchen. She was thirsty. Maybe a cup of wine could help as well.

"Uh, yeah. Is Hank there?" The woman asked.

"Not that I know of. You want me to leave a message for him?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. So, um...just tell him that Nina from...the office? called. Okay?" The woman asked.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you're Nina?"

"Totally!"

"Alright, well, don't worry. Hank will get your message, Nina," Evie said. "Goodbye." She hung up before pouring herself a glass of wine and taking a sip. So. Her brother was stepping out on Julianne. "Hank, why the fuck are you such an asshole?" She asked the air. She downed the rest of her glass and poured more wine. She might have to drink the entire bottle just to calm herself down, she mused.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so I've come to the conclusion that I should try to update once a week in order to prepare for my new schedule. As most humans know, school is starting soon – in a little less than twenty days in my district – and I won't have much time to write, seeing as it's my senior year of high school and I have a job after school and on the weekends. Rest assured, I'm gonna try to stockpile chapters as much as I can in the next few days so I can update at least once a week once school starts. I am very sure that I will not finish this before school starts, especially since my muse has run dry.**_

_**Unfortunately, I have no sneak-peek, but I will be trying to type up a storm.**_

_**Onwards, the replies!**_

_** AssassinsCreedFAN:  
Thank you for the review and the advice. Edward, mind your own beeswax. :P Twerp. Anywaaay, Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to be hearing from you soon!**_

_** DevilToBeLoved:**_

_**Thank you! I was hoping everyone would like that chapter, especially since I don't think we've seen very much of Victor during the story unless he's with Evelyn. Therefore I've been trying to stick him in places he'll fit and devote chapters to him. Anyway, thank you for the review and the support and I hope you enjoyed the update!**_

_** Bethy Butt:**_

_**I'm trying, I'm trying! Darn it, woman, get off my case! Does "Writer's Block" mean nothing to you, dear Sister?**_

_** Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**Yeah, the interview tapes are pretty amazing because they give me an excuse to plop Victor into the story. Also, some interviews may or may not go along with the rest of the chapter.**_

_**I mean...**_

_**We all know what interview tape is coming up next, right?**_

_** HAL23:**_

_**I know its a little odd and you're probably like "whaaat?" seeing the response to your chapter four review in the chapter thirty author's note, but I still like to respond to those reviews that come up that aren't for the previous chapter. Anyway, It is good to hear that you've been enjoying the story and I hope to hear from you soon.**_

_** Bat-teen:**_

_**List of adjectives/terms to describe this story:**_

_**Enjoyable**_

_**Amazing**_

_**Fantastic**_

_**Awesome**_

Epic WIN

_**Whaaaaa? It is awesome to know that this fantastic reviewer has posted an amazing and enjoyable review that states this story has win of an epic proportion. In short: I love you.**_

_**Anywaaaaaay,**_

_**Don't forget to**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one! (Wow, I've been watching too much youtube. I was about to type Subscribe...wow...)**_

_**{Edit: I'm pretty sure there's a lynch mob outside my house just waiting for me to come out so they can hurt me because I've been neglecting you guys. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated, but I have a serious case of writer's block that isn't going away. That, and I had this typed up, but then I lost it so I had to keep searching through my computer to find it. So for about a week and what seems a half – even though its probably been two, I haven't written anything. At all. Whatsoever. It sucks. Then I had to hunt this down. Anyway, I'll try to get an update to you soon, but it looks like bad weather for writing. Really sorry guys. Feel free to send ideas for the story and ideas to help deal with writer's block. I know a lot of people try writing through the block, but honestly that doesn't help me. So send help! Thank you VERY much, L.D. Eddy.}**_


	31. Chapter 31

Evie grabbed the bottle of wine by its neck and turned to leave the kitchen.

As she turned, her eyes landed on something.

The butcher's block.

In a flash she found herself back in her apartment.

_ She pushed herself off of the couch and walked into the kitchen. She climbed onto the counter and opened the high cupboard just above the fridge. She looked at the bottles before shrugging her shoulders and grabbing the box of Fish Eye Pinot Grigio. She set it down and climbed off of the counter, reaching for the cupboard with glasses. Her eyes landed on the butcher's block._

_ She was missing a knife._

_ There was her proof._

"There's my proof," Evie muttered. She reached over to the butcher's block and pulled out the knife that had been missing in her memory. She held it in her hand, looking over the surface. The metal of the blade was cool against her flesh. The handle was black. It was just a normal kitchen knife.

She took the knife and the wine into the bathroom and set both on the counter of the bathroom sink. She closed the door, turned, and disrobed and looked into the mirror on the back of the bathroom door.

Her skin was pale, almost ivory. It was unmarred. She'd been lucky enough to go through life without any scars. She ran her hands over her bare flesh.

Not scarred.

Not marked.

She reached for the wine and unscrewed the top of the bottle before taking a large swig.

Not like his.

She smiled slightly and grabbed the knife and set it on the side of the tub before slipping into the water and turning the knob to turn it off.

She leaned her head back against the edge of the tub and grabbed the knife.

She could see her reflection in the metal of the knife.

_ She blinked and felt the cold metal of a kitchen knife against her throat. Her heart started pounding. She dropped the first-Aid caddy. She took a deep breath in. An arm wrapped around her arm, around her waist, before the hand grabbed the other arm, effectively trapping her._

Evie took a deep breath in and released it slowly.

The knife that had been missing from her butcher's block at home.

It had been used against her.

Had it been-

"Did Victor-?" She started to say but shook her head. He probably did. Victor was a killer. But why? What had she done before that had him holding a knife to her throat?

The door opened and Evie almost dropped the knife into the water.

Hank walked in a step before noticing Evie was in the tub. She quickly moved her limbs to cover herself.

"Oh, shit, Evie!" Hank said before throwing his hands up to cover his eyes. "Wait- is that a knife?" He demanded, lowering his hands. His eyes narrowed when he saw the knife in her hand. "Evie, put the knife down," He said quietly. "It's not worth it."

Evie closed her eyes for a moment. Did he think she was-

"Hank, I'm not-"

"Just put the knife down, Evie," He said. Evie nodded and set the knife down. Hank quickly grabbed it and set it to the side before grabbing a towel from the rack. "Put the towel on, Evie," Hank said quietly. He held it up in front of himself and closed his eyes. Evie stood and wrapped the towel around herself.

"You can look now, Hank," Evie said quietly. Hank opened his eyes and grabbed one of Evie's arms and the knife.

"Come here, Evie," He said. Evie shook her head.

"Hank, I wasn't-"

"Evie, just- just don't," Hank said quietly. Evie sighed.

"But, Hank-"

"Just shut up for a second," Hank demanded. He pulled Evie into the living room and sat her down on the couch before sitting in the chair across from her. He put the knife on the end table and held his head in his hands. Evie pulled her legs up onto the couch and crossed her arms.

"Hank just listen to me, I wasn't trying to kill-"

"I'm not stupid, Evie. I know what you were trying to do," Hank said. Evie shook her head.

"No, Hank. I wasn't." Hank shook his head.

"I need to make a call," Hank said quietly. He grabbed the house phone and dialed a number. Evie watched in silence. "Hello. Is Warden Sharp available?" Evie's jaw dropped.

"Hank?" She hissed. "What are you doing.

"Just shut up, Evie. This is for your own good," Hank snapped. Evie closed her mouth before getting up and going into her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Victor has been more subdued recently. Response to medication has been poor," The Doctor said. Victor paid no mind to her.

"Cutting and cutting and-" He needed to cut, he needed to kill, he needed the sweet-

"Hello, Victor, is there anything you'd like to talk about today?" She continued on.

"Cutting and cutting and cutting and cutting and cutting and cutting-"

"Victor!" She demanded.

"Cutting and cutting and cutting and cutting and cutting-"

"This is going nowhere. Guards. Get him out of here."

"Cutting and cutting-"

"You heard the doctor, get up!"

"Cutting and cutting and-"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Cutting-" He slipped a knife out of his asylum issued pants. The asylum Guard, David, immediately was put on guard.

"He's got a knife!" David announced. Victor lashed out at him before pouncing on the other guard in the room.

"Aaagh!" The other guard yelled

"Get a tranq on him! Get a tranq on him! Oh, God! He's on Bill!" Reggie, one of the other guards yelled.

"He's cutting him! Get him off. Get him off! We need help here!" David screamed. Dr. Whistler ran out of the room towards the guard station. Victor slit Bill's throat and left him there before lashing out at the other guards. Luckily for Victor, Dr. Whistler had closed the door behind her, leaving the others fumbling to open the door.

He liberated them before leaving.

* * *

_**A/N: If you guys can find out where I live, I give you permission to lynch me for abandonment. I suck. Anywaaay, I'm too lazy to write an actual author's note, but next chapter I will answer all reviews that have been submitted to me.**_

_**As usual, suggestions are always welcome, and needed sometimes, so feel free to submit them. Who knows, I might use your idea in the story.**_

_**Anyaaaaay,**_

_**As usual:**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Have a nice one!**_


	32. Chapter 32

Evelyn opened the window of her room and looked down at the ground below.  
She took a deep, shuddering breath in and leaned her head up against the frame for a moment before looking back at the door.  
After Hank had started talking to the Warden on the phone, she'd run into her room and locked the door before changing into jeans and a t-shirt.  
She had to get out of there. He was going to send her to the Asylum.  
She wasn't crazy.  
Things were just confusing.  
She just wanted.  
She just wanted to remember, to be able to know exactly what had happened the first time she'd met Victor.  
That knife had triggered a memory.  
Such an insignificant object, and yet it had a significant power.  
A power over the mind.  
Hank was going to have her taken away to the Asylum.  
She couldn't let him do that.  
Not when her memories were starting to come back to her.  
She steeled herself and climbed over the window ledge and onto the trellis attached to the house. She eased herself down the trellis and as soon as her feet touched the ground, she'd started running. It was best to be gone before someone from the Asylum got to the house.

* * *

Victor walked down the street, hidden under the clothes he'd taken from a recently liberated Zombie.  
He needed to get her. He needed to get the one who got away.  
Sarah Cassidy would be Liberated, just like the rest of the Zombies that had kept him away from his Evelyn.  
He would liberate Miss Cassidy and find his Evelyn. They could hide out somewhere in Gotham after the doctors death. He'd find a way to keep himself from liberating for a while.  
Batman alway found him when he liberated without caution.  
Batman couldn't find him this time.

* * *

Evelyn froze as she heard two women talking.  
"Didn't you hear? That monster, Zsasz, broke out of Arkham."  
"That Butcher escaped?"  
"Are you surprised? It's Arkham. There's a nut breaking out of there every five minutes."  
Evelyn rushed past them and turned towards the Narrows. He'd most likely still be there, there hadn't been enough time for him to get from Arkham into the better part of the city. She'd stick to the roughest streets of the Narrows. Victor would keep to them in order to keep hidden. No one down there would report a siting of him.

* * *

Victor wiped the blood from the zombie on its jacket before posing it to look like it was cupping for money.  
He turned his back and continued to walk before he heard something that set him on edge.  
"What's a girl like you doing in the Narrows, sweetheart?"  
The voice that responded both warmed and chilled his heart.  
"I'm looking for someone," it was his Zombie. His Evelyn.  
"Hey, ain't you-"  
"What?" Evelyn demanded. Zsasz started to run towards the voice. He had to find his Zombie.  
"You're that freak, Zsasz's girlfriend!" The man exclaimed.  
"Sure am."  
"There's a pretty penny out for your head, girly."  
"Hopefully more than just one, otherwise it's not exactly worth it, now is it?" His Zombie sounded so uncaring. _Smack!_  
That scum had hurt his Zombie.  
Victor finally made it to the mouth of the alley they were in.  
Evelyn was grasping at the wrists of her attacker. The attacker had her lifted up slightly by her hair. Anger clouded Zsasz's mind, and in a haze he attacked the man.  
His death would teach everyone what would happen to the. If they hurt his Zombie.

* * *

"Victor!" She could hardly believe it. He turned from his position of crouching over the dead man and smiled at her.  
"My Evelyn," He said quietly. He walked over to her and gently prodded the spot where the brute had hit her. A bruise was starting to form. "He's hurt you."  
"I'm alright, Victor," She said, smiling up at him. "I'm so happy you're here."  
"I am too." He slipped his hand into one of hers and started pulling her along the streets. "I have something for us to do now. Together."  
Evelyn nodded and smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Do I get to know now?"  
"It's a surprise. You like surprises, don't you, Evelyn?" He asked.  
"It depends on the surprise."  
"Oh, I think you'll like this surprise, Darling."  
"I think I will too."

* * *

Sarah Cassidy sat down on her chair and breathed a sigh of relief. Her day at the Asylum had been hell. She'd had to diagnose some of the newer, as the higher profile inmates put it, 'loonies' and one of them had tried to choke themselves with their handcuffs. The loony was now on suicide watch and Sarah had to fill in a report about it immediately to give to Warden Sharp.  
Milo, her cat, jumped up into her lap and she smiled before she started to pet him  
She just wanted to have a nice relaxing night before-  
**Ring! Ring!**  
"Who could be calling so late?" Sarah asked herself irritably before picking Milo up off of her lap and walking over to the phone.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"Sarah, it's-"  
**Knock knock knock. **  
"-Gretchen. Lis-  
**Knock knock knock.**  
"-ten to me."  
**Knock knock knock.**  
"Oh, for the love of," Sarah mumbled, glaring over at the door. "Hold on, there's someone at the door." Sarah pulled the phone away from her ear and walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Hello, Dr. Cassidy."


End file.
